Dare Not Close My Eyes
by padawanjinx
Summary: *Elf Torture* Legolas has been dispatched to warn surrounding human settlements of Orc attacks but is captured and imprisioned with an unlikely companion. They flee to Rivendell, but surprises await the two. *Aragorn, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir make appeara
1. Default Chapter

Dare Not to Close My Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Tolkien Universe; in fact I have only been a fan for a short time, so please excuse any mistakes I make. I will endeavor to make this as accurate as possible, however I cant promise a perfect attempt. ( I have yet to find a decent translator, so I hope the one I used was close enough.  
  
Summary: Darkness has been growing in Middle Earth. Reports have come to the Elves of an impending threat from the Land of Mordor. King Trandruil has dispatched his son and messengers to the surrounding villages to warn them of the increasing Orc threat. Legolas is captured, believed to be the instigator of the attacks, and finds himself allied with a strange companion, one that holds a deep secret.  
  
Rating: PG-13 This is not a romance, so get that out of ya head right now. :P  
  
Characters: Legolas mainly.. With appearances of Aragorn, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.. and a slew of characters from my imagination.  
  
Archives: if ya want it, just give me a yell and ask. Though for the life of me, I don't know why ya would want it.  
  
Special thanks to: Cassia and Sio for allowing me to use the idea of the weak point behind the elf's ears.  
  
***** Feedback will be answered with the next posting. Any comments, concerns, or critical feedback is appreciated. Flames will not be tolerated.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Absolutely Not!" Bellowed King Thranduil of Mirkwood. The whole of his court visibly flinched at the kings' outburst, but their attention wasn't on the king on the throne, but drawn to the being that was the center of king's attention.  
  
This being was tall, lithe in body, quick in mind, and rather sharp tongued, with hair of gold and burning blue eyes that were at the moment studying the king very intensely. Delicately pointed ears perked on either side of his head, and a soft countenance was etched into the being's face. Definitely elf-kind.  
  
The being was standing defiantly of the monarch; something that not many would consider a bright thing to do, but the golden-haired being was no ordinary elf. He happened to be the king's son.  
  
"And why not? I am old enough, am I not?" The prince asked for the hundredth time, his gaze never leaving his fathers.  
  
King Thranduil's eyes flickered over his son and he sighed outwardly, knowing it would be of no use to argue any further with his offspring. Waving a hand and sighing heavily, he agreed. "Fine. You may go, but you will take the guards with you. I do not wish you to be alone in these dangerous times. There is peril in our world and I will not allow you to be taken."  
  
After a brief pause of silence, the king glared at his son. "Do you understand me, Legolas? No more running off on your own or eluding the guards."  
  
"But I can defend myself father." Legolas said, his voice lilting as eagerness clearly shone in the depths of his blue eyes.  
  
"You can... you can, but I have wonder. Many times you have come home with injuries and threats from outsiders that wish to do you harm. You take them so lightly. I wonder if you could defend yourself properly if enough of them attempted their threats outside the protection of our borders?"  
  
Legolas stiffened slightly. He hated being challenged in such a manner. He opened his mouth to argue, thinking how best to phrase his explanation. "The injuries occurred because I was not alone. It is difficult to defend oneself when one is busy defending others, especially those that are not as skilled as their would-be charge."  
  
The king knew his son was referring to the guards that flanked the prince. They were loyal to a fault, honorable in all intentions, but the prince was right. They were not as well trained as the royal, and often got in the way of the prince when it came to battle.  
  
"Father, you know I am more skilled than those of this court. I am no child." Legolas said sincerely.  
  
The king hated to admit it but his son was right. Though loyal and trustworthy, willing to submit their own life for that of their lords, the Elven Guard was no match when it came to his sons natural skills. The king had found himself quite pleased that his son seemed to absorb the teachings of many masters and advanced past them, requiring another teacher with different lessons and refined skills.  
  
Yes, Legolas was more than capable of taking care of himself, but yet, a father's heart is never lightened when their child could be in danger.  
  
"Very well. You have my consent to go into the villages alone," the king started, then held up his hand to gain his son's wavering attention. "However, you will take armed guards with you to the human settlements. They can wait at a distance and come to your aid if necessary."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to protest but the King beat him to it. "There will be no arguments on this matter, Legolas. You know the humans are wary of us. To see our kind enter their cities will invite trouble and you seem to create enough of it on your own."  
  
Legolas frowned at his father's now-amused face. "I do not create trouble, father. Strider does it for me."  
  
The two had fallen on a fond subject, for both had a strong affection for the adopted son of Lord Elrond. Legolas thought as the young human as a brother, and both ventured into dangerous situations and struggled with the most ruthless of criminals, due mainly to the humans zest for action and sometimes careless thinking.  
  
Sometimes the king wondered if there had been a more stranger pair than his son and the human. He remembered the centuries that Legolas grew through, the stable, intelligent marksman hunter that never swayed and only followed his father's command to the letter. Now the younger elf was growing a rather nasty array of profanity and reckless behavior. The prince had a habit of getting himself into his fair share of trouble without the human, though he protested and refused to see the folly.  
  
With a saddened smile the king rose his voice to his courts. "I must speak to my son alone. The court is to give us some privacy."  
  
With his command, the servants, guest speakers and guards left the room, closing the large wooden doors behind them to allow the royalty some privacy.  
  
When the room was empty, the king abandoned his throne and stood before his son, his face set in a stern manner. "This is a dangerous time, my son. You feel as I do, that the threat of Mordor is once again regaining strength."  
  
Legolas nodded mutely, his expression fixed into a stony mask. He had felt the darkness. Felt it enter his mind and wither away to a place far in the reaches of his consciousness, as if waiting for the time to emerge and make itself boldly known.  
  
"Take the guards with you as protection, even if you do not wish their company. I fear you venturing alone into the human's world. Warn the human cities, then go to Lord Elrond. He will have foreknowledge of what we seek." The King said, his voice hollowed in the empty room. "We may have time to prevent Mordor from rising again."  
  
Legolas nodded and then made to take his leave but the King's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, hindering his retreat.  
  
"Legolas, you WILL be careful. Do not forget the humans are mistrusting of us and fear what they do not understand." The king smiled and pulled his son into a rare hug. "Na varna am utinu. Amin nein'il mor anwa'lle"   
  
Legolas withdrew and gave his father a mischievous smile. "Do not worry, father. I will keep the guards safe."  
  
With a bow of his head, Legolas took his leave of his now laughing father. He enjoyed his time out with the guards. Knowing that they could never match him in skills and expertise, he sometimes allowed himself to be 'assisted' by them, mainly to boost their sense of duty to their liege. They were good company to be around, always alert and ready to defend their prince, sometimes perceiving things that escaped the princes' attention.  
  
A cloud passed by overhead, blocking out the light of the sun and casting the world into gray shadow. Something in the back of the prince's mind made him pause, a feeling of dread welled up within him, and a strange sensation flitted across his senses.  
  
Something felt wrong. Out of place. Darkness crept into his thoughts. The sun reemerged from behind the cloud and the sensation lifted from the Princes thoughts.  
  
"My lord, are you ready for our journey?" A guard called, tucking a pack of lembas into a small pack strapped to another's back.  
  
Legolas approached the company of elves that were to escort him into the human cities to offer warning of the coming threat of Mordor. Making a last minute decision, he addressed the group. "My father and I have discussed it and we believe that the party should separate." Many eyes darted between those in the group, suspicion grew. Legolas continued. "We will be able to warn more villages if we are many parties instead of one."  
  
The guards began to protest, worried that their prince would need their protection and was trying once again to dissuade them from being at his side.  
  
"I have made my decision." Legolas said firmly, letting the arguments die on the guard's lips. "Break up into pairs. I will go alone to Ford's Landing, then west, on to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond. I know the human settlement quite well and will not need aid. The matter has been decided."  
  
The guards stood transfixed to the spot, unsure of what to do. They knew the prince had full power to give them orders but they also knew that the king would not want his son on his own, no matter how much the younger royalty protested he did not need their protection.  
  
With a quick word amongst themselves, the guards overturned the princes' orders, knowing the king wanted to keep his son safe and trusted his men to do their job. When the guards turned to face the prince, he had already disappeared into the wilderness. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Dare Not Close My Eyes: Chapter Two**

ScoobySnack: Thanks sooo much!! I tried to put it to where Legolas was a good elf gone bad cause of the wrong influences.. hehe  And lets face it, Aragorn can be down right raunchy when he wants to be… comes with being human. LOL

Elenillor: I didn't want to draw out a long boring argument with Legolas and Thranduil for the simple fact that I thought I would lose the readers interest. So I shortened it, and hinted that they were at this argument for awhile… at least that's what I had hoped that readers gathered. Thranduil didn't just give in… Legolas had been working on him for awhile.. I just didn't want to write a whole boring scene with them saying the same thing over and over. Make sense? J

Ankhesanamun: Thank you SOOO much for your review! Yeah, parents try to keep their kids outta trouble, but you think after a few thousand years, Legolas would have SOME idea of what he's doing. LOL 

Sorry for the late post but FF would NOT cooperate with me for two days.

And now… part two…..

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ 

With the speed that rivaled a deer, Legolas slipped through the forest of Mirkwood, his steps light. No sound did the prince make as he raced through his home. So quiet and swift was the fair being, that he easily passed a herd of grazing deer in a meadow. Not a blade of grass or extended branch was disturbed save for the occasional wind through the boughs high above.

Knowing that his father would be most displeased and a firm lecture would be in the prince's future when he returned, Legolas hoped the trip to Ford's Bearing would be easy and allow him time to linger in Rivendell. The visit would allow him a chance to see his friend Strider, whom he hadn't seen in several months. It was also a good chance for King Thranduil to calm down and blow off the excess steam he undoubtedly was withholding as he discovered his son disobeyed yet again.

All through the day the elf swiftly ran though the forest of Mirkwood. Not only did the prince want to reach Ford's Bearing by mid-day tomorrow, but since he was alone he didn't wish to meet any spiders that roamed freely through the ancient trees above.

The sun was setting heavily in the west, stinging the prince's eyes as he journeyed towards the ablaze horizon. Splashes of orange and red painted the landscape into a fiery massacre of stained foliage, fading into the darkness of night.

When the night had fallen and stars speckled the sky overhead, Legolas stopped for a rest under the shade of a mellorn tree, it's old withered bough heavy with time and the strain of the ages. Resting peacefully against the soft moss-covered trunk, the prince allowed himself to slip into a light slumber, his eyes glassing over in Elven sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As the sun peeked through the leaves overhead, cutting through the darkness and lighting up the forest paths, Legolas snapped instantly awake. His mind easily going from slumber to alertness in a blink of an elven eye.

Stretching quickly to shake off the latent effects of sleep, the Prince of Mirkwood took to his travels once more. Clearing the trees of his home, he easily navigated through the high grasses of the bordering plain, heading west to Ford's Bearing. The shadows of the Misty Mountains growing larger, their peaks tipped with soft hues of rose and orange as the dawned bathed them in its early light.

Turning his direction slightly to the west, the prince traveled on, his sped only matched by the passing winds.

By midday, the sun was in full intensity, chasing all shadows away and lighting the world with its brightness. The Misty Mountains loomed closer, their peaks now sparkling like diamonds from the fresh fallen snow that capped their tops.

Stopping for a quick drink at a small stream, the Elf's eyes swept the surrounding area before allowing his guard to drop. With a few drinks, he set off again, his image a blur as he found himself entering a small orchard of trees that signaled the closeness of Ford's Bearing.

With a sly grin, Legolas easily spotted the tallest tree in the surrounding area, and cut a path through the thinned forest. The tree was standing at least twice the size of its surrounding brethren, its trunk wide enough that five men standing hand in hand around it's width would not meet.  Its low slung branches were thick and gnarled, twisting around it and resembling large, threatening hands to ward off the evil of man and their lumbering instincts. 

_Perhaps its almost threatening manner kept the tree from being felled by woodsmen?_ wondered the Elf Prince.

Whatever the reasoning, Legolas was happy the tree remained and happy that its secrets remained hidden. With a grin on his face he stopped in front of the tree, "Hello old friend." With a quick nod of his head, the elf slipped around to the other side of the tree, where it was thick with bramble and over grown with moss and vines.

Gently swiping a hand through the thick carpet of vine covered mosses, the elf easily ducked in through a small opening in the trunk, covered by the greenery.

If one looked at the outside of the tree, they only saw the contorted, grotesque imagery that gave the impression the tree is one not to be messed with. However, on the inside of the weathered tree, was hollowed out and very comforting, able to allow at least three adults to sleep comfortably within the sanctuary.

 The ground was covered with animal pelts, soft and plush beneath the feet. The walls were lined with extra furs for warmth, folded neatly in a pile. Several bottles of herbs and remedies nestled in the natural nook and crannies of the bark. A small wooden box held small bites of dried meat, dried fruit, and lembas. Two large billowing black cloaks rested on hooks etched from the wall.

Seeing the contents of the hidden shelter made the elf chuckle. "Always keep the stock full, Aragorn." With a heart full of nostalgic memories, the Elf grabbed a handful of dried meat and fruit and stuffed into his mouth, then pulled one of the long black cloaks off the makeshift hook. Realizing his bow and quiver would be obviously recognized as Elven, the prince undid the leather tethers and carefully placed them, along with his long knives, on the shelf carved from the tree trunk. Grabbing a small curved blade from its scabbard nestled among other human-made weapons; the elf easily strapped the blade to his thigh and shrugged on the heavy black cloak over his shoulders.

Memories of the many visits the prince and his human companion shared within the confined hollow of the tree flooded into Legolas's mind as he grabbed a small pack of lembas, and nestled in some bits of dried venison for his quick journey to Ford's Bearing, then on to Rivendell to meet with Lord Elrond.

Securing the lembas in a small pocket inside the cloak, the elf slipped out of the safe haven of the tree hollow. Setting out with a steady pace, he began to wind his through the thickets and around the towering trees. Hearing voices, the elf pulled his hair back into a loose braid down his back, and drew the hood over his face, casting his pale fair face into shadow.

Making sure that his face was well hidden, the elf ventured into the city, passing farmers, stable boys, and the bustle of townsfolk. The small town of Ford's Bearing was alive with activity, frenzied and unnerving, fast and alert.  Many were hurrying about, looks of intense concentration on their faces, while others shouted and bellowed to one another about things that were foreign to the fair being.

Some children, giggling with mirth, chased each other about the adults, then darted out into the street, laughing merrily around the shrouded figure of the elf, which stopped suddenly, not wishing a confrontation or unwanted revelation of his identity. 

A stern woman yelled at the children, causing them to smile sheepishly and walk to her side, their heads bowed. A rough lecture followed the group from the Elf's sight.

As Legolas walked further into town, he heard a sultry voice beckon. "Hello stranger. Are you lonely tonight?"

Glancing in the direction of the voice, the keen Elven eyes spotted a woman, rather scantily clad, standing in a doorway, her hand snaking around her hips and thighs. A slight blush crossed the fair face covered by the black cowl as memories of the first time visit to the city with a certain human ranger came tumbling to the surface of the elf's mind.

Not wishing for a repeat of that particularly embarrassing evening, Legolas raised a hand and quickly gestured for peace, leaving the woman pouting in the doorway, then calling out to others as they passed by.

A grin spread across the prince's face as he thought of the ribbing he would take if Strider found out of the elf's return to the city and the proposition that seemed to follow the elf around unmercifully. Glad that his friend wasn't with him, the elf quickened his pace, directing himself towards the leaders dwelling. 

Two large surly men were standing outside of the dwelling, talking animatedly. 

"I tell you, it is the work of evil."

"It is not. You are foolish to believe so."

"You would not say such things if you knew of the things I have seen of late."

"I believe you had too much ale."

"I had nothing in me save a draft from the Crossed Sabers. I tell ya, that was no dream I had. Those demons were real!"

"So you keep saying."  
  


"You mark my words, there will be trouble soon."

The two gentlemen silenced as the cloaked figure approached, their eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

"Halt! Who are you?" One of them asked harshly.

Legolas held up his hands in a dismissive fashion and spoke from deep in his throat. "I have come to warn the leader of this village of a threat. I mean you no harm."

"We are aware already of this threat," the other snarled.

Legolas amended, "I have more information about the threat. I know from whence it comes and why."

The two men strode forward as one, their impressionable width and posture diminishing the concealed elf. 

"Tell us now of which you speak!"

"If you do not, we will be forced to imprison you!"

"I think my information is best left for the leader of your town. When he has my knowledge and understanding, he will take appropriate action." Legolas said sternly, not allowing these two humans to intimidate him. Nothing annoyed the elf prince more than arrogant humans.

The two men stared at one another, contemplating what the cloaked figure had said. With an unspoken nod, they gestured towards the door leading into the small building. When he passed, Legolas felt a strange tingling up his spine. The uneasy feeling doubled when the men fell into step behind him.

The dwelling was simple in design. A small greeting room, complete with a small table and chair, guarded a slightly larger room, furnished with a richly designed desk, plush cushioned chairs, and thick woven rugs upon the floor. The desk was laden down with parchments and an assortment of instruments for ruling over a village, and seating several white haired men, all of who were in deep conversation with an extremely irritated looking gentleman with a shock of silver hair and stern countenance. 

Arguments immediately quieted as the cloaked figure of the elf entered followed closely by two guardsmen. 

"What is this interruption?" The silver haired gentleman asked with a rather strange accent.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord Temeriul, but this stranger has information about the attacks." One of the guards said with a small bow to his superior.

 Lord Temeriul stood, his height impressive for a man, and glowered at the being cloaked before him. "Reveal yourself! I do not answer to strangers that conceal themselves from me!"

Legolas held up his hands and said roughly, "Forgive my rudeness Lord Temeriul, but I fear the reaction that my face may cause. I ask that I remain in shadow, to prevent such an outcry and fear of my appearance." 

_It was the truth_, Legolas thought as he watched the Lord look to his advisors then back at him, nodding his head in agreement. The elf had misled their minds to forego their fears. He knew that they believed him mangled, misshapen and grotesque to look upon, therefor; they would not press further for his identity, and would never know they stood with an elf. Very few humans befriended the Elven kind. Most of them were too afraid of the ethereal beings and feared their great power and their ancient wisdom and knowledge.

"Then I bid you to speak, stranger, for my patience is thin and my heart is hardened these past days," Lord Temeriul snapped.

"There is a great evil rising in the land to the south." Legolas said, his annoyance with this human rising. "Many foul creatures have been coming from the land of Mordor. I fear they are once again rising to power."

Lord Temeriul looked deep in thought as he eyed the stranger, then a smile broke out over his lips. "Mordor? Surely you jest. That evil was destroyed long ago by Men."

The reference to Men and the infliction that they conquered Sauron alone made the elf tense and his blood boil. "The evil that was fought by both Men _and Elves was only destroyed in body. The spirit still remains and once again thrives. The many Orcs now pillaging is proof of this."_

Lord Temeriul narrowed his eyes and snarled, "If it was not for Elves, the people of Middle Earth would not be burdened by Orcs and their evil!"

"The elves were not responsible for the rise of evil then and they are not responsible for it now. It may come when it wills. Do not forget that Elves placed their lives in danger to come to the aid of Man those years ago," Legolas said, his voice sharper than any weapon's edge. It caused him great irritation to hear Men speak of battles, and forget their allies during the victories.

"You say that as if you ally yourself with the elves." Lord Temeriul glared hard into the shadowed depth of Legolas' cloak. "Why did you really come here?"

"I told you, there is evil in Mordor. The Orcs are traveling far and unchecked. If nothing is done, then they will further invade our borders," Legolas said firmly, injecting iciness into his voice. "Heed what I say. Protect yourselves and your borders. Now is not a safe time."

Turning, the elf went to take his leave, but a hand whipped out and grabbed his arm, painfully locking him in place.

"I do not like threats, especially those of strangers," Lord Temeriul said in a dangerous tone. 

"Release me," Legolas said firmly.

The guard holding the cloaked elf only laughed a dry cackle and spun his captive around roughly to face the Lord. Unfortunately for Legolas, a few errant strands of his blonde hair swept from beneath his shroud.

Seeing the bright blond strands, Lord Temeriul rushed to the cloaked figure and jerked the cowl violently off the elf's head. He stared hard into the deep blue eyes of the elf, his face registering confusion, then clouded in anger at the deception.

"How dare you enter this village and threaten my people, Elf!" Lord Temeriul growled.

"The elves are being threatened as well." Legolas snapped, his voice raising. "Mirkwood is also under the constant threat of Mordor."

"Liar," Temeriul breathed heavily and then nodded to his guards. 

Not waiting for a blow to land, Legolas kicked out, knocking the dignitary off his feet and reeling over a chair occupied by one of his advisors. With reflexes of his kindred, the elf spun, connecting with one of the guard's ribs, then swept his leg out, knocking the man flat on his back.

A sharp bite to the back reminded the elf of the other guard, but only a fraction too late. The large fist of the man came crashing down hard along the sensitive lower back of the elf, directly across his kidney. Pain seared through his senses, almost nauseating in their intensity as the elf fought to keep control of his faculties. 

Feeling the flush of heat streak through his body, the elf tried to rein his composure, but the second guard had regained his feet and grappled the fair being to the floor, landing all his body weight on top of the stunned elf.

"That was most unwise, Elf." Lord Temeriul growled low.

"It is unwise of you to treat peaceful visitors in such a fashion," Legolas said, though breathing was difficult due to the heavy man sitting astride him, a knife held tight against his throat.

"I only treat the conspiring elves of Mirkwood in such a fashion. They are wise to keep to themselves and not venture from their trees," Temeriul said pompously. "I seem to have you at the disadvantage, Elf. You can not continue with your threats or report to your kind about the state of my village." A wicked grin began to form across his mouth. 

Within the blink of an eye, Legolas had wriggled around, twisting beneath the guard and angling his body to allow a strong blow to the man's head, rendering him unconscious. Before the other guard could register what was happening, the disabling blows from the elf sent him into a dreamless sleep.

Drawing his knife from its sheath strapped to his thigh, Legolas stood defensively in front of the door, slowly backing away from the Lord and his advisors. "I came here in peace, to warn you of the threats. To give you time to prepare yourselves to defend your village. I have done that. I wish no more trouble with you Humans."

Temeriul stood, his arms crossed over his chest, a look of triumph in his features. "You trespass where you are not welcome. I believe you came to test our defenses. You are but one elf, sent in disguise to see our weakness so you may report back to your _kind." The last word was drawn in a slur as Temeriul continued to glare at the elf with smug satisfaction._

"I only came to warn you of Orcs. I do not wish any further encounter with you or your people." Legolas said, taking another backward step out of the room, holding the knife in front of him to ward off possible attacks.

"You will not leave this place alive, Elf." Temeriul said, taking a step forward.

Legolas stared hard at the man, trying to discern the man's intentions. The insight came too late as a large hand slammed into the side of his face, another one brutally twisting the knife out of the nimble fingers, and a strong kick to the back of his knees sent him down to the ground hard, his kneecaps slamming into the floor. When he turned, he saw several armed guards standing inside the small room, many with weapons poised, others just standing, intimidating with their mere size and strength.

"You see Elf, just because I am a man and do not have your skills or your immortal knowledge, does not mean that I am helpless or stupid." Lord Temeriul swaggered up to the kneeling elf, his look of superiority somehow doubled. "You will tell me the real reason you are here. And do not feed me the lies of you only coming to warn us. I know how treacherous your kind can be."

"I do not tell you lies," Legolas said, his senses keenly aware of the outnumbered situation he was in. Deep down, he wished he had listened to his father and brought the royal guards with him. Though as inexperienced they were, they would have evened the numbers and given a justly challenge. Of course, a certain Ranger could have been just as helpful.

The fleeting thought was quickly dashed as a large beefy guard, three times the size of the elf, slammed a flat hand across the elf's face. The man's hand was so large, and was used with so much effort, that it covered the side of the elf's face, leaving a large red mark burning upon the skin.

"I said to tell me the truth, Elf. If you do, your stay here will be moderately comfortable." Temeriul said silkily, motioning for the guard to strike again.

The second blow was aimed a bit lower than the first, sending enough pressure to the sensitive spot behind the elf's ears to render him unconscious. The force of the impact sent the prince reeling sideways, his world spiraling into blackness and his head blank before it struck the ground.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Sirith**: Sorry about the cliffie, but then again, its rare that I DON'T use a cliffie… I like to keep my readers curious and wanting more. Thanks for your review!

**Alklachion**: Here ya go, the next chapter! Temeruil's problem is… he don't like elves. Most people tend to shy away from them because they fear them, and lets face it… elves can kick just about anyones ass if they want to. LOL And basically, men are defensive when another male is around…. While we women just lust after the elves…. Maybe that's why they get so defensive? EG Anyways, more elf beatings on the way… but not to worry, it wont last too long. J

**Elenillor**: Glad you still liked the scene… I had a couple others email to ask about it, so maybe I should have explained it a bit better eh? LOL Thanks for your kind review and I hope you enjoy this chapter… there is more elf whooping going on. EG

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

"Do what you will to him Merdron. He has caused Lord Temeriul enough headaches," a guard said, roughly tossing the battered Elf down on the ground and leaving the man to his own devises.

Legolas's vision swam before his eyes as his mind replayed the last moments he could remember before drowning in darkness of sleep. He remembered his warning to the village, then the anger at his discovery, and the beating he had sustained thus far. Several bruises made their presence known as the Elf tried desperately to gain full consciousness and assess his situation more fully. 

With wavering vision and clouded thoughts, Legolas registered the fact that his knife was now gone, the hostler no longer strapped to his thigh. His cloak was gone as well, the chill of the unknown surroundings crept through his moss-green tunic and seemed to settle in his very bones, something of which caused the elf distress. 

A hard-booted foot kicked the Elf onto his back. A slight moan issued from Legolas' mouth as his body announced its wounds that irritated with movement.

A tall man with dark hair and eyes stared down at the prostrate form before him. His eyes narrowed in hatred as he ground out through his teeth. "Tell me why you are here, Elf?"

Legolas felt a surge of despair well up in him, but fought it down and took several deep breaths, his vision cleared and fixed upon the man hovering over him. Deep blue eyes pierced through a mass of disarrayed blonde hair matted about his face. "As I have already explained, I was sent to warn the villages of the orc bands that are traveling the countryside."

"I don not believe you!" The man spat, his hand came down sharply across the fair being's face.

The force of the impact sent the princes head lolling and a sharp stab of pain rent through his mind as he turned on his side, huddled up like a child fearing the imaginary monsters that lurk in darkened places. His vision blurred once again, and the acid taste of blood seeped into his mouth as his lip spilt and bleed freely upon the floor. His whole being seemed to burst with white-hot pain, scorching and seething its way through his veins and burning its path through his body, leaving no fiber at ease.

"Do you know what I believe, Elf?" The man asked in a soft, dangerous voice. "I think you came here to learn our defenses and to plan an attack. Catch us off our guard. Have your Elf friends to surround us and wipe out our village."

"We do not trouble ourselves with the world of Man. My only intention-…"

"Do not lie to me, Elf!" The man raised his voice in anger and stood directly in front of the prone elf that recoiled from the booming voice. "Tell me when they are to attack!"

The elf's blue eyes rose and stared hard at the figure over him. "The elves are not the ones to fear. The Orcs ar-.."

"Like we fear Elves! Do not test my temper any further!" The man kicked out, catching the elf hard in the ribs, doubling him up gasping for breath. "There have not been any Orcs in this region for many years. I will not fall for this trick! You have been sent from that elf woods to spy on us! Do not think me foolish! It is the Elves that have been attacking of late!"

"Mirkwood is also under the threat." Legolas tried to explain, panting through the intense pain that wanted to turn his world upside down. He felt every nerve in his body alive with firing pain, sending his mind into a tumult of chaotic overdrive that spurred his adrenaline to course through his veins. His body tried desperately to numb out the pain that laced through his midsection from the furious kicks he had received while unconscious, during his removal from Lord Temeruil's sight, but with little success.

Merdron eyed the elf for a few quiet moments, taking in what he had said and looking over the wounded being. Large reddened marks covered the Elf's face and neck. Deep purple and yellow bruises marred the being's arms and probably, noted the man, the Elf's chest, which was heaving with every breath. A light sweat beaded across the prisioner's face, mingling with the blood that poured from several open wounds from his abuse.

"If I believed you Elf, then I would truly be a fool. I have known of the ancient powers that your race has undoubtedly used on us for many years. Your kind is not to be trusted." Merdron said, stooping down and watching the Elf's labored breathing even out and deepen.

Legolas, feeling a sudden resurgence of energy and determination, rolled himself onto his hands and knees, and with quickness, though still slightly impaired from his mistreatment, kicked out at the dark-haired inquisitor, catching him off-guard and flush against his stomach, knocking the air from his body. 

With difficulty, Legolas gained his feet and threw open the door, only to find himself face to face with several very large, burly men. Sighing, the Elf kicked out at one, landing a blow to his midsection and doubled him over wheezing for air. Then with as much speed as he could, he spun around, his fists connecting with a couple jaws as heads snapped back from the force of the impacts.

Merdron regained his composure quickly, his eyes darting to the fair being systematically beating up his men as he made for freedom. Snarling, the guard drew a small dagger from his boot and with a flick of his wrist, sent the projectile weapon at the Elf.

Legolas landed a hard punch to the jaw of a guard, sending the man crashing back against the floor, his mind already blank from thought before he struck the cool ground. As he made his way towards the door and away from the men, a sharp pain laced its way up and down his leg as a small dagger imbedded itself behind his left calf. The dagger pierced deep, its angry blade slicing through skin and muscle as it settled itself pointedly against the bone, grating painfully and sending agony throughout the fair being's already battered body.

Legolas faltered for only a second, his hand automatically going to his injured leg, but it was enough time for Merdron and his men to recover and converge on the Elf, their faces bloody yet masked with intense hatred. One swept his foot in an arc, knocking the wounded elf's legs out from under him and sending him crashing to the floor.

Wincing from the impact, Legolas stared up at the men; his teeth gritted through the pain, his eyes burning with intensity so strong it could have produced heat. Blood poured freely from the dagger still embedded deep behind his left knee cap.

"That was most unwise," Merdron said walking up behind the injured Elf.

Two guards violently grabbed the prince by his arms, hoisting him up and holding him in place as their leader approached, rubbing his midsection and massaging his injuries sustained by the elf's attack. With a malicious gleam, Merdron walked behind the elf and brutally twisted the imbedded dagger, then jerked it out of the fair being's wound.

Legolas winced, but made no sound. He stared hard and furious at the men surrounding him, his breath coming in hard, painful spasms as he felt his leggings dampen with his blood.

"Seems we have a tough Elf here men," Merdron started, wiping the dagger off on his sleeve and staining it with the prince's blood. "Not only do Elves lie, but they seem to enjoy being in pain. What do you say, we give him an example of what happens when one does not listen and attacks a Man."

The guards all grinned viciously.

Legolas felt a lump rise in his throat, but set his jaw determinably, praying that he lose consciousness swiftly and not give the humans the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

**≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾****≾**

Distant sounds of scuffles interrupted the Legolas's wondrous sensation of floating through nothingness, his return to consciousness slow and disorienting. Soft moans escaped his lips as his awareness surfaced. As his mind became more alert, he realized his eyes had been closed, and that was a thought that disturbed the Elf greatly. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Legolas was half expecting to see bright light, or a harsh man hovering over him, but was surprised to find himself in a darkened room. He surmised it was underground, due to the poor lighting, cold stone floor, and low stone ceiling covered with a strange discoloration of what apparently was moss. Looking through the dimness around him, Legolas noted the rest of the room. A small, oval stone basin stood in the near corner. Small trickles of water escaped its roughly hewn edges, the slight smell of stagnation clung in the air.

A low hissing breath alerted the Prince to another's presence in the small enclosure. Carefully easing himself up on his elbows, he quickly scanned the room and its shadowed corners. Heightened Elven eyesight made out the figure of a woman, crouched low in the far corner, watching him intently.

Bringing himself laboriously up to a sitting position, Legolas kept his voice low as he spoke. "What happened? Where am I?"

The woman only glared at him through a mass of tangles that hung down around her shoulders. Even the Elf's soft tones seemed painful to her. She winced and tried to cower away further, though the stone walls holding her captive did not give way.

"I am sorry, Milady. I did not wish to startle you," Legolas lowered his voice to a mere whisper. He winced as his ribs ached, temporarily robbing his of breath. When he regained his composure, he asked,  "Do you know how long I have been here?"

A quick intake of breath was the only answer.

Legolas sighed and pulled himself into a more comfortable position, leaning gingerly against the nearest wall. He put his hand to his face, inspecting his wounds and bruising, guessing on their extent and their rate of healing. A large gash was partially healed along the backside of his left knee, the raised skin still tender to the touch. Legolas thanked the Vala that Elves heal so quickly, his mind darkening at the thoughts that raced through it were he to remain captive and heal much more slowly. He quickly quashed the thoughts, his mind going to happier places to lighten his dampened spirits.

A stab of pain tore through his mind as he quickly examined the right side of his face. His fingers traced a thin line along his jawbone, a mark where the skin had split from the impact of a large fist striking repeatedly. Further examination revealed a lump on the Prince's forehead, and a few tender ribs, severely bruised but hopefully not broken.

After testing his injuries and making a mental note of all the damage, Legolas stole another glance to the woman still crouched in the corner. Her eyes had not strayed from the elf, her body motionless. She could have had Elven training, with the stillness of her body and the blending, but her quick rapid breathing gave her away.

Loud footfalls and a rough voice alerted the two to a visitor at their shared cell. A small flap opened at the bottom of their heavy wooden door and a hand pushed a small tray inside. Then with a snap, the flap was closed once more.

Legolas frowned at the tray, taking in the small bowl of brown murky substance and the overly ripen fruit that lay scattered. The food was barely enough for one person, let alone two. 

_Perhaps the guards wished us to fight over the scraps_? The Prince wondered.

Legolas stared at the serving then over to the woman still hidden among shadows. "Do they call this food?"

The woman continued to stare.

With a heavy sigh Legolas pushed the tray towards her, "I do not have an appetite."

The woman scuttled back further away from the elf, her eyes widening and a look of sheer panic that was evident even in the dim lighting of their cell.

"I do not wish you harm," Legolas said gently. "If you wish to eat, then please." He gestured towards the tray that was still within arms reach.

Wide eyes stared at him through the darkness. She did not respond, or even breathe.

Rationalizing that the woman was more than likely a long term prisoner, and that the inadequate food was probably the only thing she had been possibly given for days, the Prince rose up unsteadily and crawled awkwardly away from the tray, his injuries making his movement painful and hindered. Several times he had to stop and rest, allowing his body to recover from the exertion. 

The woman's breath hitched as the elf moved. She mirrored his actions, keeping them the furthest possible distance from each other. She moved along the wall, watching him with a keen gaze until she realized that she had crawled beside the tray of food. The Elf sat with his back against the opposite wall and groaned, stretching his legs out and drawing breath in gasps. His face was screwed up in obvious pain, his breath hitching when a distinct move or twitch elicited more aches.

The woman began to take handfuls of the food and shove them into her mouth. Juice trickled from the corners as food dribbled down onto her clothes. She pretended not to notice, her eyes fixed upon the fair being seated across from her.

Legolas watched the woman with an impassive face. He had only guessed she would be hungry, now his inner voice confirmed that the woman was starving. He kept his face unreadable as he watched her cramming as much food as possible into her mouth. It was almost animalistic. 

Deciding some introductions should be in order, considering he didn't know how long he would have to share the cell with the woman, he spoke as casually as he could. "My name is Legolas."

The woman stopped eating and stared at the elf with suspicious eyes. She answered by shoving more food into her mouth.

_ Maybe she does not understand me? _The Prince thought.

A thunderous voice at the door interrupted any conversation the Prince was attempting.

"Are you dead yet? Like your new home, Elf?"

A group of several men, judging by the different voices, were leering just outside the door and chuckling roughly, no doubt aware of the Elf's return to the living.

"Elf, do you like your little cell mate?" one of the men taunted.

Legolas sighed, refusing to answer the bribes coming at him through the wooden door. He forgot how detesting Man could be, thinking only of his best friend and his demeanor, which was totally opposite of the filth leering just beyond the cell door. His heart wrenched missing his human companion that he thought of as a brother. His mind quickly recollecting fun time he had with the human, and of the times the two had getting out of trouble. A loud rap on the door shook the elf out of his reverie. 

"We better leave him alone, he may be _busy," another man jeered. His friends laughed as they departed their voices and footsteps becoming fainter._

"Humans," Legolas sighed, shaking his head sadly.

A muffled noise came from the woman. Legolas looked up and found that she appeared to be crying. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them tightly. She was rocking backward and forward.

"Milady, are you ok?" Legolas asked as he made to get up. Pain lanced up his left leg as the wound protested his weight, causing him to plop back down on the ground unceremoniously with a sharp intake of breath and heat flushing his face.

The woman started, her posture automatically assuming the defensive stance she adopted earlier.

"Milady, I mean you no harm," Legolas spoke softly again, trying to calm her frayed nerves as he fought to lower the intense heat burning through his body. Taking several deep breaths, wary of the piercing sensation around his ribs, he tried to mentally disburse the pain from his body. The exercise had the opposite effect as the injured ribs seemingly collapsed upon themselves with severe pain and fatigue, sending the fair being spiraling into unconsciousness once again.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

Legolas snapped alert in an instant. The first thing the elf's mind noted was that his eyes were closed yet again.

_I have been around Strider too long,_ the Elf mused before a sharp slap caused his eyes to water. He opened them slowly to see a guard standing over him, his hand poised for another strike.

When the guard saw the Elf's eyes open he boomed, "Get up! Lord Temeruil wishes to see you!"

"Can I not sleep in?" Legolas smarted sarcastically.

"Come with me, Elf!" The guard growled, hauling the elf up by his blonde hair, striking him hard across the face to ensure obedience, and partially dragging him from the cell with his arms held firmly between two large guards flanking him.

The Prince tried to fight the men's iron grasp, but received a harsh blow to the stomach that doubled him over, trying desperately to quell the nauseous urges. His still recovering body buckled against the onslaught of pain, his mind desperately fighting down the fiery spasms that wanted to wrack the fair being's body.

"Do not try that again, Elf, or I will make you sorry." one of the men hissed wickedly in Legolas's ear. "I will bring the elf back as soon as Lord Temeruil is finished with him. Keep the girl company until we get back." The man sneered at his friends as they passed, some chuckling, others looking into the room hungrily.

"Oh, we will treat her just fine," one of the men said, advancing in the room.

The sound of those words made the Elf want to cringe in disgust, his head jerked around to see several men entering the room, and heard the distinct whimpers of the once quiet woman. The ingrained instinct of males to protect females kicked in full force on the elf as he struggled and fought to free himself of his captures and aid the woman. His movements were hindered by the large beefy hands, and wide bodies of the guards that struck him back, their aim true and swift as the elf raised their ire.

Legolas felt his head lull as he struggled to remain conscious. Intense white-hot heat burned through his body, mainly from his amounting hatred towards the ruler and guards of the village.

As the guards roughly marched the elf down the hall, the woman's screams echoed down to the Elves ears, tearing at his heart and mind. He silently prayed to whatever deity listening that the monsters responsible will be punished severely for their actions. A bitter taste for Man and his kin rose in the Prince's mouth.

During the journey to Lord Temeruil, Legolas mentally noted that his wounds were faring better. Only uncomfortable aches throbbed dully where bruises were healing, no doubt irritated by the blows the guards just instated during his escort. The dagger wound to his left knee felt a lot better, the Prince guessing that the skin had completely healed over, though still tender and raw to the touch. The gashes that lined the Elf's body were no more than lines that marred the soft smooth features, tainting it in various shades of healed skin.

The guards jerked and roughly handled the fair being down a hall and through a large opened door that beheld a room not as dark and dank as the one that imprisoned the Elf before. He surmised this was a level higher up, with better ventilation and more frequent usage.

 His stomach dropped to the floor as his eyes adjusted to the light bouncing around the room from the many candles. The candle-glow didn't give off a soft delicate flicker of light that usually adds a comfortable ambiance, instead only supplied enough light to cause even the most hardened of hearts to recoil and fade with the sights of the room. Large weapons lined the walls, chains and shackles littered the floor and hung from the ceiling, and a table laden down with many foul looking metal objects and a few bound bundles, rested up on it.

It was a room of torture. A room meant to break a spirit and destroy a soul.

Legolas swallowed hard, trying to dislodge a lump that had formed there without his recollection. He eyed the tall figure in the center of the room with his back to the door. He knew immediately it was Lord Temeruil and his heart and will fell into a blackened abyss within him.

"We had thought you left us," Temeruil said without turning to the Prince. "When you did not wake within a day, we believed you would not be returning. A tragedy, I assure you. How else would we gather the information we need?"

Legolas raised his chin defiantly, "You will get no information from me. Your energy on my torture will gain you no information, it will only be wasted."

Temeruil turned smoothly and glared at the Elf flanked by his guards. "I can hold you for as long as I like, taking you to the edge of your life and allowing you to heal well enough to begin all over again. In the end I will get the information I seek. It is up to you on how much of a beating you will take." 

Legolas's jaws ground together tightly as the guards at his sides snickered, then forcibly threw him against the hard stone wall, knocking the wind from him and sending spots flashing before his eyes. They spun him around quickly and gave him a punch to the stomach, doubling him over and sending him reeling in too much pain to consider fighting back. They had learned their lesson about his resilience, and remembered to use extreme force to subdue him, or else chance his escape.

Heavy metal shackles were secured about the Elf's wrists and ankles; limiting his movements dare he try to make another attempt at freedom. Lord Temeruil unfurled a long leather case that chinked of metal upon the wood of the table. He withdrew a long, slender knife, one that was so thin it resembled a piece of paper. The high polished surface reflected the cruel smile on Temeruil's face as he saw the terror rise in the Elf's eyes.

With a quirked brow he replaced the knife, and withdrew a long roughly hewn rope that was entangled with a whip. Both uncoiled from one another easily and fell lax against Temeruil's side.

"Looks like we have plenty of things to play with," Temeruil started, advancing on the elf with a snarl on his lips and hatred in his eyes. "I just hope I remember to pace myself. I do not wish to lose an elf at my mercy, when there are so many things I could learn about him, his people, their weaknesses, and of course, the best way to effectively kill them."

Legolas glared at the man as he neared, his defiance clouding over his fear as he refused to turn away from the wretched human. Though he knew the torment coming, Legolas wouldn't allow Temeruil the satisfaction of his cries or his fears. He steeled himself up for what was to come, part of his mind retreating into itself, hoping to stave off the coming punishment and hide away from the torment that was in store.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I know, I'm evil.. Poor Legolas with lots of boo-boos, and all the torture he endures. And there is more to come… alas.. it gets worse before it gets better. But never fear, he will heal! J

Thanks to all my reviewers.. you guys are GREAT! great big hugs


	4. Chapter Four

**Supergurl: Thank you SOOo much for your review and kind words! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Elenillor: Sick of you? NEVER! Us Elf Tormenters have to stick together. EG blushes And THANKS AGAIN for ya reviews and encouragement! And I know what ya mean about grammar, cause I'm that way with facts and a story keeping to a timeline. I had to do MASSIVE rewrites to this story cause there were times it was nite, then day. But I think I got it all sorted out.**

**Gwyn:… yeah, I am an evil conniving author… thanks for noticing! LOL  Legolas does seem to get a good fair amount of whooping, doesn't he? Oh well. He's tough.. he can take it. wink wink Besides, I try not to maim him too badly and without breaks. This time I actually give him a few days to heal up…. But you will have to read to find out. EG Yeah, the guards don't really agree with Temeruil, at least not all of them. They fear the elves and believe them full of bewitchments. Temeruil's just an ass… as you could have figured out by now. LOL  I know the cruelty is bad, but it is necessary to get the readers involved and to bring out the raw emotions. At least that is my intension. ****J**** Hope you like this chapter!**

**Littlesaiyangirl: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** AND to everyone else that reads, I am SOOO sorry its taken this long to update. Seems like every time that I try, FF.net finds some way to block me and make my author-life miserable. The next chapter will be finished by Sunday and I will try to upload then…. Depending on what time I get back from out of town.**

**Thanks for your patience, and remember… click that little button and leave some thoughts. I'll give you an elf if you do. WEG**

**Chapter Four**

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^

Temeruil began his interrogation of the Elf Prince, repeating himself over and over, asking the same question and refusing to accept the constant answer. He had tried a few of his cruel instruments on the fair being, and when he was not able to remain upright under his own will, Temeruil ordered the guards to release him and allow the elf to sag to the floor, where he lay, panting for breath and twitching constantly. 

Temeruil grinned viciously when he heard the elf wheezing for air, and noticed his visibly trembling body. He turned to grab another vile instrument, when a messenger burst into the room panting for breath, "My Lord, there are Orcs on the northern border. They are attacking!"

"What?!" Temeruil shouted. His lip curled into a nasty grimace as he looked at the Elf still prone on the floor. "Damraul take this _elf_ back to his cell. I will continue this later!"

"Yes Sir," Damraul said, removing the shackles binding the elf. The lumbering guard knew from the obvious distressful manner the elf was in, he would be no threat of retaliation or escape.

"And tell the men to prepare for battle. We must defend ourselves, then come back to enjoy our spoils." The man leered at Legolas and quickly exited the room.

Damraul hauled Legolas up violently, not caring the pain he caused on the wounds the elf had sustained during the interrogation. He paid no heed as he dragged, more than steered the elf back to his cell, the fair being's head barely able to rise as he was led down one corridor after another, the light fading into a dismal dim once again.

Legolas felt his mind plummet down into a secluded place within him, the kindling of light dwindling down with the descent into the lower levels of the prison. The urge to fall into a totally, deep, submissive sleep came over him as he fought the sensation, hoping against hope to remain awake for fear of never waking again.

 As they neared the cell, the sounds of shouting could be heard, along with moans and protests. Legolas was vaguely aware of the mass of bodies that filed past him on their way to their stations and executing the orders given to them by their superiors. His head swam as he lost the battle to keep his head up and it fell painfully against his chest.  His throat was slick and constricting, his breath shallow as his vision hazed and cleared, unable to focus due to the pain crashing against his senses like waves and eddies upon rock. The extreme feeling of emptying his stomach lulled against his senses, adding to the dizziness caused from injuries.  If he didn't know it was from pain, the elf would have sworn he was seasick.

Legolas was thrown into his cell without a thought. His body made a dull _thud_ as it made contact with the cold stone floor. The wind escaped his body momentarily, his mind screaming out in agony, his body pleading for him to take a much-needed breath into his oxygen starved lungs.

With a painful hitch, his body obeyed and began to suck in air convulsively. He instinctually rolled over onto his side, gasping and wheezing. His newly bruised ribs tensed, then laced out bolts of electricity through his body, clearly aggravated by the new assault they had sustained. Legolas hoped that nothing was broken, but by the way he fought for air and the intense pain that favored his torso during movement left no room for doubt that something _was_ broken. He silently thanked the Valar that none of his old wounds had reopened, though most certainly irritated and inflamed from the abuse the Lord had enjoyed inflicting on the fair being.

Taking the much-needed peace that he was surrounded by, the elf closed his eyes momentarily, allowing his body a chance to relax and begin its healing again. After a few moments his breathing slowed, his mind cleared, though still fighting desperately at the pain and unconsciousness threatening to pull him down. Hearing a strangled whimper, he opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room, his sight adjusting to the darkness. His eyes, though still foggy from pain and fatigue, recognized the close huddled figure in the corner.

The woman was sitting in the same spot the Prince had first seen her in. He could just make out the fresh bruising on her face and the ragged, torn appearance of her clothes, which hung onto her body as she clutched them defensively against her.

Her eyes seemed to be unfocused, her usual intent surveillance diminished. Her breathing was more slow and steady, yet she was wavering slightly from side to side.

"Milady, are you all right?" Legolas asked, his breath hitched slightly as a stitch caught in his side. He thought it a stupid question, but then realized, he really didn't have anything else to say or ask in this strange and difficult situation.

The woman merely glared at him, then overbalanced and landed hard on her side.

Legolas startled, and then made a motion to go to her, but she seemed to come to herself again and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"**LET ME GO! DO NOT TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY!"**

Legolas halted, more so because of his body's cries of pain, but concentrated on seeing through the dim veil. His eyes focused and took in her appearance more closely. Her face was oval and young looking, maybe no more than 18 or 19 human years old. Large bruises covered her face; her lip was split and bleeding. Her clothes weren't only baggy, but they were torn and ripped, and she was clinging to them desperately to keep them on her body and hiding her exposed skin beneath.

Legolas slowly and carefully pulled himself up into a sitting position, and put up his hands in a submissive manner as he slowly backed away from her.  His body screamed out against him to remain still, but the Prince backed away from the woman, knowing she feared his proximity and in her already tormented state, his very presence was causing her more suffering.

"I only meant to assist you. I did not intend to frighten you," Legolas said softly.

"Do not… Do not touch me." the woman gasped in a whisper.

"As you wish," Legolas inclined his head.

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, the woman's face suddenly relaxed, her eyes rolled into her head, and she slumped to the ground unconscious.

The internal struggle to help her welled up inside the elf. He had guessed what had transpired since his departure, and wanted to help the human in any way he could, but then the thought of what it would do to her if she woke up and saw him close warred in his mind. Though he hated it, he decided to keep his distance, just in case she would awaken and find a stranger hovering over her.

Through the night the young girl slept, neither moving nor making any sounds. Legolas kept watch over her form, monitoring her breathing, and keeping the visiting vermin away from her prone form. He alternated sitting and lying down, neither very comfortable to the injuries that were already healing on the fair beings body. Several times, Legolas snapped awake, having dozed off or passed out from the pain, his vigilance reassuming once again until exhaustion claimed him unexpectedly.

The light rarely changed much in the depths of the dungeons. Lanterns flickered on and off, guards mumbled to one another, yawns penetrated the air, muffled cries of fellow prisoners echoed through the hallways, and yet the unconscious girl slept on.

During the night, the Elf Prince heard shouts of guards as they raced loudly down the hall, ordering troops to protect borders that were still under heavy attack. The sounds quickly died away from even the heightened hearing of the Elf locked behind a cage of thick stones and heavy wooden door. Several hours passed without a cry as to what was beholding the troops fighting on the front lines.

The suns first rays were lighting the world outside, dancing merrily in the blissfulness of a new day as the Orcs were driven away from the borders of the town. Guards and townsfolk went back to their homes and duties, too tired to celebrate their victory. Most fell immediately into sleep, whether they were standing or lounging, responsibilities left to later. Word of the battles along the borders quickly spread from neighbor to neighbor, each event becoming more and more outlandish in its telling as many filled in parts they didn't know of or embroidered to make the tale more colorful and put an unknown person into the hero's spotlight.

The muffled stories and recollections of the night went unheard to the prisoners, though had Legolas been awake, he could have no doubt gathered some intelligence on what happened through the long night. The prince however was deeply asleep, having passed out from fatigue and pain during the early morning hours, and like other elves, slept with his eyes open, their distinct glazed over look strangely glowing through the dimly lit chamber. 

The woman felt herself rise into consciousness again, ache and pains making the intake of breath sharp, her mind becoming clear and focused to her surroundings and situation. Feeling the cold of harden, rocky floor pressing against her back, she eased herself up into a sitting position and glanced around the room, half expecting her solitude in the dismal underground.

She let out a small gasp at seeing the elf close by, lying between her and the cell wall, his legs stretched out in relaxation, his hands clasped peacefully over his chest, his eyes half hooded and staring up at the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes, staring over into his. With a frown, she realized he didn't blink, in fact, she noticed no movement at all.

_Is he dead? _The girl wondered, staring hard into his eyes that seemed vacant as the windows of an abandoned house.

Securing her clothes to her body and tying the rips together as best she could, she got on her knees and hesitantly crawled to the still figure hidden in the shadowy light.

When she was close enough to distinguish the fair beings eye color and his manner of dress, her eyes narrowed down closer to inspect the tiny metal fastening around his collar, which resembled a ring of ivy leaves. Her breath hitched as she recognized the design to be Elven, then her eyes darted to the delicate points on his ears. Remembering to breathe once again she exhaled long and low.

The intrusion of hot air so close alerted Legolas immediately that someone was near. His mind instantly jumped from slumber to awareness, his dreams floating away and becoming reality within the span of a heartbeat.

The Elf Prince saw that the female he was sharing his cell with was near, hovering over him and staring into his eyes, and that any quick action was sure to send her reeling away in fright. He slowly began to breathe heavier, then allowed his eyes to droop shut, his head lulling sideways on the floor.

The action was enough to send the girl scuttling away on her back, backpedaling like a crab. Her eyes widened as she watched the elf awaken from whatever sleep had befallen him.

Legolas opened his eyes and feigned a yawn, then looked over to the girl now cowering across the room. "I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you. How long was I asleep?"

Wide eyes stared through a mass of tangles. A faint voice whispered, barely audible but enough for Elven ears to hear, "Your… your eyes…. They were open."

Legolas smiled at her warmly and shifted around to a sitting position. The wounds he sustained during his torture had closed during the night, the bouts of unconsciousness allowing them periods of rest and healing. "Yes Milady. Elves sleep with their eyes open. I am sorry if it disturbed you."

The girl jerked her head and began to clutch tightly at her clothes, wrapping them as tightly as she could against her skin. She turned her head back and forth, frantically searching the room for something that eluded her.

"Milady? What is wrong?" Legolas asked, remembering to keep his voice low as to not frighten her further.

"Sleep.." She gasped and pulled her clothes tight around her throat, then glared at the elf. "I fell asleep…"

Cottoning on, the elf prince put up his hands in front of himself. "I did not come near you. I remained here," The Prince patted the ground on either side of him, "As to not disturb or awaken you. I did not think you would like to awaken to a stranger close to you."

The girl looked at him in a mixed expression. She seemed to be trying to figure out the stranger and wonder if he was telling the truth. But years of abuse taught her to be cautious, so she instinctively crouched closer to the wall.

"You have nothing to fear Milady. I will not harm you." Legolas said, smiling softly at the frightened girl. "I only wish to help you. You have several wounds that need tending too."

The girl touched her face and felt a stab of pain. When she pulled her hand away, her fingers were slick with her own blood, barely distinguishable through the dim of the prison.

"Please. I promise you that I only wish to help."

The girl shook her head vigorously. "No, I do not want you near me!"

"You need to have your wounds tended to. They need to be cleaned or they will become infected." Legolas pressed gently.

"Why trouble yourself?" The girl said with a note of sadness. "They are going to execute me. Why bother in healing me?"

The bile rose up once more in the elf's throat. He swallowed hard, hoping to dislodge the lump that had formed. Since elves were immortal, their perception of time and years differed from other beings. Though elves had been known to fallen in battle and even die of a broken heart, their deaths were always grieved over such a waste of a potential life. When it came to humans, who had a considerably shortened life span, the elves wondered at the race, marveling how they treated their fleeting lives and wasted their existence on petty things.

Legolas asked quietly, "Why are you to be executed?"

"What does it matter?!" The girl snapped, then drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms securely around them, fixing the elf with a piercing stare.

Getting the impression the conversation was now over, the Elven prince nodded, "Forgive my ignorance of the matter," and with a sigh, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cold wall. Wanting to further his healing to be able to attempt escape later, Legolas slipped into an Elven trance, giving his body the time and energy it needed to repair the damage sustained.

Several hours passed by in silence. The air outside turned cold, the wind whipped through the trees causing them to moan and shudder under the weight and pressure, the sun sank low in the sky, casting the world with an eerie scarlet hue. Clouds skimmed the horizon, threatening to invade the heavens above and cast further darkness upon the land with their gray masses.

Loud arguing in the hall interrupted the solitude and peace of the dungeons. The girl began to whimper as the voices grew louder. Legolas's head jerked up, sleep slipping away from him as his keen Elven ears picked up the slightest noise. He looked to the girl and put his finger to his lips to keep her quiet, and crawled to the thick doors and pressed his ear against the splintered wood.

"I am telling you now, let the elf go or we will fall to ruin. Elves are full of bewitchment. They can provoke deviltry and ill spirits to reign down on us."

"Nonsense! The elf has been locked up and under close watch since he has been here!"

"I am telling you, he has called upon dark forces to avenge him. We will all be killed!"

Legolas shook his head slightly as he listened to the conversation, becoming louder as the two in disagreement came closer. He always knew that Man mistrusted elves, and now had confirmation that they believed them evil. Folklore and fables spread faster than the shadow in the East, and caused just as much discord and hatred.

"You better let him go. I do not want to lose my family!" A gruff voice shouted from the opposite side of the door.

Legolas crawled back against the wall and sat down quickly, his face turning to the girl who looked even paler in the dim light. The voices on the other side of the door were rising, each trying to drown out the other. 

"I am not letting him go! I will not suffer Lord Temeruil's wrath!"

"It is folly to tempt the fates!"

"He is the only one that can tell me the truth!"

"At the cost of your life and everyone else's?!"

"I do not believe he is causing this. You are letting your fears lead you!"

"I fear for my family! I do not want them to suffer."

The girl looked harshly over to the elf now staring at the door intently, listening to the conversation. He glanced at her and shook his head and whispered to her, "I have nothing to do with what has befallen them. I am just as much a prisoner as you."

A sound of metal on metal, and the groan of the door being thrust open cut off any further conversation.

  
Two men stepped inside the dimly lit room. Both were very tall, broad shouldered, and muscular, judging by the fact that their clothing clung to their bodies like a second skin.

"ELF!" one of the men shouted, striding over and lifting the prince by his hair. "Are you responsible for this tragedy?"

"Nay," Legolas answered. "I am not the one to blame."

"Elves can call on dangerous creatures to aid them. He could have used his power to make the beasts attack!" The second man said in a rather high pitched voice.

"Then let us see if he can call them to protect him from my whip!" the first man snarled, dragging the elf unmercifully out the door and down the corridor. Legolas spun, launching himself forward, hoping to catch the guard off balance, but his attack was expected. The guard caught Legolas, their arms locked around one another. The guard threw his head forward, smashing his forehead into the elf's chin and stunning him. 

As brilliant bursts of light exploded in Legolas's eyes, he slowly realized he was being led away from his cell. His mind fought to clear itself of the gray haze that settled itself throughout his consciousness. He wished his legs withheld his weight, though only accomplishing to half drag, half stumble alongside several guards, mentally cursing himself for his weakness and vulnerability.

Legolas felt a hard handle strike the base of his skull, causing stars to dance and wink before his eyes in a mock twilight. Before he crashed to the ground, the elf noted the tables, chairs, and rows upon rows of books that lined the walls, before he crumpled completely upon the floor of the unfamiliar room.

"You have caused me nothing but trouble, Elf!" the man growled, unfurling a long leather whip that forked off in several evil looking segments. "Since you seem to enjoy having us at your mercy, I think it is time you learned who the superior race is here!"

The man drew back the whip. Legolas closed his eyes tightly and curled up into a ball, hoping to stave off any noise that may escape and protect his already battered body. The lance came down hard across the elf's back. The Prince fell forward with the impact, his arms unfurling in front of him to sustain his weight.  His reserves low from lack of food and his mistreatment, his arms buckled and he fell forward, his chest slammed into the cold cobbled floor, the air knocked out of him and pain sending spirals of colors before his eyes. He tried to curl up on himself again, though such movement only caused more pain to his tender ribs but he wanted nothing more than to thwart the blows.

Once, twice, three times, the lance came down across the helpless elf curled up on the floor. Each blow ripped through the Prince's shirt, like an angered predator, tearing away the thin protection of fabric and delving greedily into the prone skin below.  The cruel bite of the whip lashed at his tender flesh, the forked tongue doing its wicked job of inflicting painful stings as it hungrily gnawed on the fair being's skin.

Large angry marks crisscrossed themselves across Legolas's upper body; blood trickled and stained his clothes. But the elf refused to make a sound. He gritted his teeth and bore the pain in silence.

After lashing out several more times the man stopped, his breathing ragged and his arm tired. He glared down at the bruised, bleeding, and mangled being at his feet and spat on the elf in disgust. "Next time you want to release your demons on us, you will think twice!"

Legolas kept his eyes shut, watching the dancing and twinkling lights against the darkness that called to him, pulling him into its inky, welcoming void. Light and sound seemed to dissolve away from his senses. When two guards flanked the elf and hauled him to his feet, the pain seared to its peak, and darkness claimed the broken being, blanketing him in peace and untroubled slumber.

The guards dumped the unconscious elf into his cell, sniggered at the girl, then left, talking animatedly amongst themselves about the battle fought on their borders and the lesson the Elf had learned.

The girl watched the Prince, searching for some signs of consciousness or life, but he made no sounds. His breathing was the only sign of his life, which apparently was struggling. Uneven wheezes rent the air as Legolas breathed.

The girl tentatively approached the elf, her eyes flickering over his body and noting the unsteady shallow rise and fall of his chest. Staring down at him, she placed a hand at his throat and found a weak, thready pulse beat against her fingers.

Her eyes fixed on the shreds of remaining clothing, and the large bleeding welts that marred the elf's back, shoulders, and ribs. She noted a few errant wounds dotting his arms and legs. Knowing that the elf would be no danger in his current condition, she reluctantly tore a piece of fabric from her skirt and went to the small water basin and dipped it inside the brown, stale water.

_It is not the cleanest thing, but it is all that we have,_ she thought looking down at the stains on the fabric.

The torn material quickly darkened to crimson as she wiped the blood off of Legolas's back. Several times she soaked and washed the material, and gently cleaned the wounds as best as she could. Ripping a length from the hem of her skirt, she wrapped his bleeding head that still held the impression of the pommel of the weapon that struck him. By nightfall, the Elven Prince lay swathed in pieces of the girl's loose underskirt, his wounds cleaned and bandaged.

Night descended upon the town, the minuscule food rations pushed through the door, and the guards taunting and laughing as they went about their rounds. All night long the girl sat by Legolas's side, watching him sleep with his eyes closed, listening to his ragged uneven breathing, wiping his brow with a cool wet rag ripped from her clothing.

Morning came and went, the sun hid behind threatening clouds of steel gray, and thunder rolled through the valleys as if to voice a war cry. The wind whipped up, howling through the town, pillaging for unsecured debris and pelting the villagers without pity or remorse. Late afternoon resembled the midnight hours as the weather continued to run rampant through the usually quiet town. 

And the elf prince slept on.

When the food tray was pushed through the small flap at the door, one of the guards called, "Is he dead yet?" then slammed the flap shut, laughing heartily.

The girl scowled at him and looked down at the elf, who seemed to be coming back to consciousness.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times trying to get them to focus properly. Blurred shapes appeared, running together and confusing the elf. His head lolled slightly to one side, his bleary eyes barely making out the outline of someone kneeling next to him.

"Wh… what..." the prince started, but a shushing sound interrupted him.

"Be still. You have lost a lot of blood."

Legolas strained his eyes to look at the face that was speaking, but with the pounding in his head and the spinning sensation of the room, he closed his eyes again. "Thank you." The words were barely over a whisper before the Prince lost consciousness again.

The girl started; shocked that anyone would show appreciation to a slave. She quietly ate the food rations and lay down on the floor, far enough to stave off any violations, but yet close enough to monitor the life signs of the elf for the night.

During the night the girl had fallen into a deep sleep. Her vigil over the elf since his returned remained constant, yet as she sank deeper into sleep, her alertness dimmed.

The Prince was in a much-needed healing state when strange noises drew his consciousness around, his mind snapping back in an instant. When he came fully around to awareness, his ears perked, focusing in on the noise that had interrupted his slumber.

A muffled voice to the Princes' right caught his attention. When he turned his head he saw the girl lying beside him, her knees drawn up close to her chest, her head jerking violently on the floor, and her arms tightening around her legs, then waving through the air as if to fend off an unseen attack. 

"No…… no no no…. please no…..master please… no.."

She stiffened, her body becoming rigid, then fell limply on the floor beside the elf.

At first Legolas feared her dead, but a soft moan escaped her lips, her head jerked slightly as her breathing began to even itself out. He watched her closely, his deep blue eyes piercingly sharp through the dim.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked over to check her charge. She jumped when she noticed his eyes watching her.

"Please," Legolas said through a painful hitch in his chest. "I did not mean to scare you."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Noises awoke me," Legolas said, not wanting to let the girl know she had been the source of the disturbance. "How long…"

The girl answered before he could finish the question. "They have sent three meals since you have been sleeping."

"Three days?" The Elf repeated faintly. Systematically moving his limbs, Legolas noted that his injuries faired a lot better than he had expected, though the news that he was unconscious for so long worried him. 

"I saved you some food." The girl said hesitantly, pushing a piece of bread and overly ripe fruit towards him.

The Prince gingerly rolled onto his side and sat up, realizing he was bound tightly, he glanced down and saw the bandages wrapping his body, supporting and protecting his injuries which, now that he thought about it, were nothing more than a dull ache. He looked up quickly to the girl, then noted her manner of dress, particularly the shabbiness of her skirt and its definite thinning of material.

"Thank you, Milady," Legolas whispered softly, placing his right hand over his heart and bowing his head. "Thank you for tending to my injuries."

"You should not move. You could reopen your wounds," The girl replied, still shocked over the gentlemanly manner the elf was showing.

"I can assure you Milady, my wounds will not reopen," Legolas said with a sly smile. When the girl gave him a questioning look, the elf pulled away some of the bandages wrapping his arm to expose the completely sealed wound that was a shallow gash from the whip a few days ago. "Elves heal much faster than Men. Though I must admit, I did not expect to recover so quickly."

The girl narrowed her eyes, then widened them in surprise as she saw for herself the healing wounds. The large cracks that bleed freely were now merely large redden welts; bruising was faded from deep blue and black, to a dull yellowish brown color.

Legolas ate the dismal food within a few bites, then addressed the girl again. "By tomorrow, only a few marks will remain. You did a very good job of cleaning the wounds, and for that I am grateful. The wounds were able to heal much quicker once cleaned. Are you a healer?"

She shook her head no, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Perhaps it is a natural ability," Legolas said with a gentle smile.

The girl looked at him through her tangles and said simply. "Yarna Dthang."

"What?" Legolas asked.

"My name. It is Yarna."

"Pleasure to meet you Milady, Yarna," Legolas said with a small bow of his head though his head was still slightly foggy from his torture and lengthy recovery.

The latch on the door creaked and rough voices speaking on the opposite side interrupted the Prince's thoughts. "I wonder if he is dead yet?"

"I do not know. There has not been any noise in here. Maybe they both are dead." a second voice said.

The door opened fully and two large men stood framed in the doorway. 

"We could never be that lucky," one of them said as they took note of the two beings still alive in the cell.

"Still alive, Elf?" The first man asked gruffly.

Legolas looked up at the man defiantly, "It would appear so."

"Are you going to give us any more trouble?" The second man asked.

"That depends," Legolas smiled. "On whether or not you are going to give _me_ trouble."

The first guard made to advance on the elf, but the second guard held him back. "You can teach him a lesson later. Temeriul wanted the girl and he does not like to be kept waiting."

Yarna tried to retreat to the far wall in an attempt to escape the guards clutches, but he easily captured her, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her along with him, the stones cutting roughly into her legs as she kicked and fought to free herself.

"NO!" Legolas yelled, jumping up to his feet. His still-healing body protested the movements, pain laced through every cell in his body, his breath catching in his throat as he lunged at the guard in the doorway. The contact of his body slamming into the guards was enough to steal the elf's breath away, but he forced himself to keep moving. His actions were slowed from his injuries and he couldn't move as fast as he normally would. The guard dragging Yarna landed a huge fist on the elf's stomach, doubling him over, then one-handedly, struck the Prince hard across the back of the neck.

Legolas felt his body drifting away into the blackened abyss that was his haven from the pain. Stars winked behind his eyes. He felt himself land on top of the guard he knocked down. His hand flicked strangely, unnoticed by the guards, and then felt the cold stone greet his face as he was pushed roughly to the ground.

The guards were cursing at the elf's foolhardy attempt and slammed the door, though all actions went unnoticed to the elf curled up into a ball and devoid of thought and consciousness.


	5. Chapter Five

Just a quick note to readers…. After waiting anxiously for Harry Potter 5, I zoomed down to the book store and bought the book immediately and spent the next 16 and ½ hours indulged in JK's fantasy world and I must say… If you haven't had a chance to read it.. DO SO! What a wonderful book, though I did bawl like a baby at a couple places!

______________

Cheysuli: Thanks! Glad you like all the torture, unfortunately, though you may not like the girl in here, she does play a vital role later, so sorry, she doesn't get killed off. But it doesn't mean I'm not plotting the demise of some other characters in an upcoming fic. EG

Elenillor: Yeah, we're opposites, but we strive for the same thing. Me for facts, you for grammar. Thanks for all your kind words and wonderful review. I just beam as I read them. J And I know what ya mean about the website… its acting on its own accord lately, telling me I don't have any reviews for a story, then telling others that chapters don't exist. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with this site, then I remember all the great reviews and the encouragement and I remember why I go through the headache. J

LIttlesaiyangirl: Nope, the girl wont die. She plays a crucial role in this fic, and wont make any more appearances in any other I'm planning. The next fics I have center around Haldir. J

Supergurl115: YES@ I updated! Though FF.net tells me that I cant, then tells me it cant find the particular fic I'm updating. Man what a pain. Naw, just cause ya like a bit of violence and elf torture, doesn't mean ya psychotic… unless you want the person beating him to hum the Batman theme while wearing a  Goofy outfit and pausing long enough to give a dissertation on politics and the legislative acts of our century.. then it MAY be a bit psychotic… or one hell of a good time@! Lol 

Gwyn: Yeah, even when ya down and out and don't want anyone around, there is usually someone that has experienced the same thing or knows what ya going through to help ya out and become an ally.  I just hope I gave them enough time. I wanted to get the story going but make sure there was extreme caution and fright before the trusting and willingness to follow kicked in. Hope everything works out. J

Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Cliffies exist to torture readers and keep them interested in the story line and emotionally involved. There isn't a cliffie in this chapter, though I do think it's a bit off my norm. Anyways, enjoy@

TO ALL READERS: I think this chapter is perhaps the slowest or maybe its just my imagination but I thought it was rather 'low' on what I normally finish. But I'll let you read and decide and let me know what ya think, even if you thought it totally blew. 

big hugs and elf's to all reviewers  
  


^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^

**Chapter Five**

When the Prince once again opened his eyes, he wondered how he could have ever slept through the noise. Screams and cries filled the distant air. The sounds of dozens of people running about echoed strangely down into the prison. The sounds could have been interpreted as a good party, but the occasional scream of terror proved otherwise.

Legolas rolled over, cradling his stomach and his breath hissing with the effort. He stopped when he noticed the small frail body sprawled out on the floor beside him. He recognized the tangled hair immediately.

"Yarna?" Legolas asked tentatively, crawling over and kneeling by her side. "Yarna, can you hear me?"

A soft moan answered him as the elf rolled the girl over. A sharp intake of breath came from his lips as he surveyed the girl's face, which was dark and bloody. A large mark ran the length of her jawbone, disappearing into her tangled hair, which was wet with what the prince expected, was blood.

"Yarna, can you answer me?" Legolas tried again, wiping the hair away from the girl's face. "I need you to wake up. Come on…"

Darkened eyes fluttered open, though still very glazed but alert enough to see a form hovering over her. "Get away from me!" she screeched.

"Yarna, it is Legolas. Do not be frightened," Legolas said, trying to calm her down.

Yarna's vision cleared enough to recognize the fair being, and she crumpled, crying.

"Yarna," Legolas said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "There is a battle going on. Now is our time for escape."

Yarna's head snapped up, her eyes boring into the elf's, "How can we escape? We will be killed!"

Legolas smiled and pulled something out from a fold of material wrapped around his sore and still healing ribs. It was a small set of keys. The keys to their cell.

"How?" Yarna started in amazement.

"When I landed on top of the guard when I tried to stop them from taking you. I felt the keys through his vest and I relieved him of their burden." Legolas smiled then put out his hand, "Can you walk Milady?"

Yarna, shaking all over, accepted his hand. Legolas pulled Yarna to her feet then went to the door. With a bit of luck, and heightened Elven hearing, the lock retracted and the door swung open. Legolas glanced quickly into the hall, then turned to Yarna and bowed as low as he could with ailing ribs, "After you, Milady."

Yarna gave him a small smile and stepped out into the corridor leading to freedom. The shouts and cries from above were much louder and wilder in the hallway. Legolas led the way through the passage, first turning right, then left, then right again, the floor rising up and the sounds of the terrified townsfolk growing louder. Yarna prayed he knew where he was going, but as the sounds became louder and the panic hanging thickly in the air, she knew he was leading them right.

As the outside noise grew to a fevered pitch and the hallway opened up wider, Legolas stopped dead in his tracks and threw out his arm to stop Yarna. He cocked his head slightly. Despite all the commotion, his Elven ears detected voices close by.

Pressing his finger to his lips, he took a tentative step forward and peered around the corner. Two large figures stood silhouetted in the doorway, their bodies defined due to fires that raged just beyond from burning buildings.

"They think they can outwit us," one of the burly men said.

"Lord Temeriul has ordered everyone to guard the borders of the North and East," the second put in.

"Even the women?" the first said with a slight hint of amusement.

"Aye," The second nodded. "Everyone is to fight off the beasts the elves have summoned to claim their own."

Legolas stiffened when he heard 'elves'. His mind raced with scenarios and possibilities, wondering if Orcs were once again attacking the village, or if something else had come from the fiery shadows. He focused on a burning building beyond the two guards and watched as frightened citizens ran to put out the fire that had already spread to the foundation. Thick black plumes of smoke filled the sky and gave the day an eerie cast, drowning out the rose and orange streaks of evening. Legolas's keen eyes detected arrows whistling through the leaden sky, some of them alight. The arrows were of Orc fashion. His attention was drawn back to the two men when one of them laughed roughly. 

"When we drive those demons back to wherever they came from, Temeriul will have fun punishing the elf for his misdeeds."

Legolas took a deep, cleansing breath, strode forward and said in his most casual voice, "Will I be allowed to fight back this time?"

The two stunned men turned quickly to address the voice, but felt a strong, lithe hand on either side of their heads, then aching blackness as their skulls collided and sent both into a dreamless sleep.

"Humans," Legolas spat and then turned around to see Yarna staring down at the two men. Noting her thin clothing and petiteness, Legolas glanced down at the two men and pulled off their thick leather overcoats.

"Here," Legolas said, handing her an overcoat. "We will need to blend into the people. And I fear that the border back home is guarded too heavily. We will have to make for Rivendell."

Yarna draped the coat over her shoulders, its weight making her knees buckle slightly. "Rivendell?"

Legolas wrapped a coat around his shoulders and looked over to the small woman, dwarfed even more by the large bulky coat. "That was were I was to head after alerting this village of the Orc bands attacking. Clearly they now know I spoke the truth, but I fear for their anger when the battle is over. Rivendell will be safer; it is the home of Lord Elrond."

Yarna's face shone with fear once more. "I will not go!  I will not serve any master!"

Legolas looked at her confused, then realized that she mistook the meaning of 'Lord' and believed she was going to be sold back into slavery. "Milady, Lord Elrond would never enslave you. He is an _Elven Lord, not human."_

The word 'Elven' caused Yarna to become more frightful. "I have already seen first hand the treatment elves give to humans," She shook her head, tears fell down her cheeks. "I refuse to be hurt like that again."

Legolas's patience was wearing thin. Sounds of battle, screams, shouted orders, desperate pleas for help, and burning chaos reigned around them. They needed to leave as quickly as possible. Fire was spreading quickly, consuming one building and then moving on to the next establishment, enjoying the smorgasbord of wooden dwellings so closely knit together.

"Yarna, please. We are not safe here. We can not go to my home; the way is too closely guarded.  I swear to you that you will be safe in Rivendell. No harm will come to you. But if we do not leave now, we are certainly to be found."

Yarna paused, her body poised for an attack, her face furrowed in a frown as she thought, the light from the burning buildings illuminating her face into a strange orange glow.

"Have I done anything to offend or harm you?" Legolas pressed, trying to get Yarna to see reason.

Yarna regarded the elf beside, her mind flashing with the past few days. The distance he gave her. The gentleness of his voice. The thankful manner. Without even realizing what she was doing, she nodded her ascent to the elf.

"You have not. I will trust you, and follow."

Yarna felt a tight knot in her stomach, her mind warring with itself and chastising her decision.  Legolas smiled kindly and led the way around the side of the prison. Several buildings were ablaze between the two escapees and freedom into the wood that led towards the Misty Mountains and into Rivendell. 

Squaring his shoulders and giving a meaningful glance to Yarna, Legolas strode out, weaving through debris and people frantically running to and fro. If anyone had been paying attention to the two striding through town, they would have found the scene amusing. 

In the lead was a tall figure, draped clumsily with an overcoat, the collar raised high. The second figure, much smaller and wearing an obviously oversized coat that drug the ground like a train on a wedding gown. The collar was also raised high, so high in fact it covered most of the petite being's head. At a distance, the figure looked like a decapitated corpse walking through town.

As the two neared the wood, their pace increased. As soon as they reached the safety of the wood line, they broke out into a run, Yarna holding the folds of her overcoat high against her chest as she sprinted after her elf companion.

After a few minutes, Yarna stumbled on the uneven ground and fell, sprawling out on the forest floor. Hearing the girl fall, Legolas stopped and backtracked to her, noticing her severe effort to push herself upright.

"Milady, are you hurt?" Legolas bent down so their eyes were level.

"I am fine," Yarna said quickly, though by her actions, the elf could tell she was lying.

"Milady, you are not fine," Legolas said softly. "Would you allow me to carry you?"

Yarna's eyes locked with the elf's, a look of sheer terror on her face.

"We will be able to move at a much quicker pace," Legolas added. "We need to put more distance between us and the village."

Yarna bit back the pain that raced up her leg and tried to raise herself up, but the lack of decent food and the constant mistreatments left her body frail and vulnerable. She teetered forward, Legolas catching her easily with his quick reflexes.

Gently Legolas steadied her and said softly in her ear, "If we remain we will be caught, and I am not going any further without you."

Yarna thought for a moment, her better instincts fighting with her experience and built-up hatred.  Years of mistreatment and suffering came flooding into her mind, but logic whispered in the back of her consciousness, reminding her that Legolas had never harmed her in any way. He had never touched her, even when she fell asleep and was now refusing to leave her side even though he could easily escape without her tagging along.

Before she could rationalize her thoughts, she agreed. Legolas smiled and slightly inclined his head. With little effort he placed one hand behind her back and the other under her knees and lifted her gently from the ground, hiding his wince as his ribs flared their dull ache once again.

_'She is so thin,' _Legolas thought as he ran swiftly through the forest. He had carried human and elf alike, male and female, adult and child and if memory served him properly, Yarna should not have felt so weightless. Human adults tend to be fairly heavy, no matter the sex. Concern crossed his mind as he raced through the thick forest, black skeletal trees appearing through the surrounding gloom and vanishing into the darkness once again like ghostly specters.

A slight whimper caught the elf's attention and he glanced down to see Yarna apparently asleep in his arms. He adjusted his hold, careful not to disturb her, and passed through the thinning trees as gentle as a whisper, passing by as soft as a breeze stirring their branches as the sun disappeared completely behind the hills, casting the world into dreamy shadow. Thick brambles began to dot the landscape, sometimes stretching a vast distance, in which the Elf had to skirt their edges, and weave through their thorny maze.

Yarna seemed to waver between sleep and consciousness. Her eyes fluttered, her head lolled, and she seemingly shrank against the Prince, as if trying to hide in his wake. Legolas remained quiet, but watchful, monitoring the shift and alertness of the woman he carried. The relative quiet made a soft blanket of comfortable silence, as the two wound their way through the dense foliage to the safety of Rivendell. The night hours crept by slowly as Legolas carried Yarna tirelessly.

As dawn approached, Yarna stirred and looked up into the face of the elf that carried her, expecting to see any sign of tiring. She was surprised to see his boyish face, now more clearly in the early dawn light, was relaxed and concentrating on the path ahead.

"Legolas, are you tired?" She asked quietly.

Legolas looked down at her and smiled, "Nay Milady. Elves do not tire as quickly as humans do."

"Do you think we are far enough away?"

Legolas slowed down to a walk and cast a suspecting glance over his shoulder, "I believe so," he said slowly.

"Then put me down. You need to rest," Yarna insisted.

"But we still have a way to travel," Legolas started but was cut off by Yarna waving her hand.

"I will be fine. Besides, you may say that elves do not tire easily, but I would ask that you take some rest. We do not know the path ahead and I fear I am not the best companion during a battle," Yarna said.

Legolas nodded his head and searched the surrounding area. Hearing a familiar rustle, he followed the sound to a small babbling brook and gently lowered Yarna down. "I believe you are right. Maybe some rest and fresh water before we begin the journey into the mountains."

"Mountains?" Yarna's face fell, then she cast her eyes upwards and realized they were in the shadow of a majestic mountain, whose summit was hidden by a ghostly mist. "We are to go through the mountains?"

Legolas lay down on the ground beside her and craned his neck to the rocky giant. "It is the quickest route to Rivendell. The journey should take no more than a day and a half," Legolas looked back at Yarna and read the look of panicked disbelief. "It will be alright Milady. It is not as deadly as it pretends to be. I have been through the pass many times over the centuries."

"Centuries?" Yarna questioned, her sharp eyes turning once more the elf. "What do you mean by 'centuries'? You do not look older than I."

Legolas smiled, "Milady, I have lived over two thousand years." Legolas laughed as Yarna's jaw dropped in amazement.

"You do not look that old," Yarna said, still slightly in awe.

Legolas laughed again and quirked his face in feigned thought, "I do not think that was an insult."

"I... I did not mean…" Yarna stammered. Memories of her previous masters and their hostile response to such blatant musings came rushing back to her. 

"It matters not Milady," Legolas said through chuckles, not noticing the change in Yarna's manner. "I know you meant no disrespect."

Yarna lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. Her nerve and recently acquired stubbornness trickled away from her as instinct kicked in. The beatings, the torture, the solitude in enclosed spaces, the submission to the master's wants, the days of not eating, all painful in their own right, their implement had its desired effect as she humbly subjected herself to the elf. 

 "I am sorry. I have dishonored you. I will submit to whatever form of punishment you see fit to put upon me." Yarna fumbled to her hands and knees and lowered her head to the ground. Her body was visibly shaking.

Seeing her cower to his mercy, Legolas felt a deep resentment towards Man, especially the ones that had obviously tortured the girl. He knelt beside her and placed his hands under her shoulders to raise her off the ground and felt her body trembling ferociously, "Yarna, you have experienced things that even I, in my thousands of years, can not imagine. But know this," Legolas gently lifted her chin with a slender finger and looked into her green-gray eyes, "You will never be punished for your words or actions again. You are no longer a servant, to anyone. Do you understand?"

Tears leaked out of the corner of Yarna's eyes as she stared into the Prince's bright blue ones, unsure how to answer.

Legolas smiled and gestured towards the small stream babbling constantly at their side a few feet away, "Drink and rest. I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?" Yarna questioned.

"To find something to eat. I am starved," Legolas said, swiftly getting to his feet and smiling mischievously.

With a quick nod, the elf disappeared into the forest, his footsteps soft and unheard as he traveled. Yarna crawled to the stream, cupped her hands, and drank the cool water. 

The water tasted rather sweet, like honeysuckle, but felt like a benediction, cleansing her soul as she drank in its pureness. The cool water easily soothed her throat and stomach as it washed down, causing an easiness in her stomach.

She smiled, mostly to herself. _I do not have to beg for water or food. Is this the taste of freedom?_

Splashing the water on her face, she inhaled sharply as the shockingly cold sensation tingled her face. She expected it to be painful from the chill, but the water felt strangely good, almost like magic.

As the sun set high in the sky, chasing back the long fingers of shadow from the mountain on the land, Legolas returned. In his arms he carried several small limbs, each plush with leaves and berries. Yarna smiled as he approached and eyed the berries hungrily as he sat down beside her and offered her a branch.

"We should rest here until morning, then start for Rivendell. If we are lucky, we will only encounter snow on the mountain," Legolas said as he pulled out several leaves and twigs from the leather overcoat he wore. He cast a sly grin to Yarna, then nearly did a double take when she looked back.

In the blazing sunlight, he could see her features with crystal clarity. Her face was small, slightly rounded, fair of skin. Her hair, though still tangled, was tucked behind her ears, which were a small, perfectly shell shape, tapering slightly and framing her face in an almost elfin fashion. Bright, hauntingly familiar gray-green eyes stared back at him. She plucked berries with strong, nimble fingers, which seemed awkward when compared to the thinness of her wrist and forearm. 

"Are you going to eat?" Yarna asked, glaring at the elf that seemed to be staring.

"In a moment. I would like first to tend your wounds," Legolas said, pointing to the ankle and calf that were exposed, showing bruising and deep abrasions. 

Yarna stopped eating immediately and recoiled slightly, her eyes full of fear. Her eyes darted nervously over the prince and the surrounding terrain.

Legolas perceived her train of thought and held up the leaves he had removed from his pocket, "They are herbs, Milady."

Yarna looked at the strange weeds, then back to the elf. 

Legolas separated several different species of plant life and explained, "Your wounds may become infected, these herbs will prevent sickness and aid in healing."

Yarna nodded, albeit apprehensively. 

Nodding his head, Legolas untied one of the bandages that bound his arm and dipped it into the brook. "They will need to be cleaned first."

Yarna nodded and extended her legs, pulling the fabric of her skirt up to her knees and tucking it in roughly, as if to discourage any promiscuity. 

As gently as he could, Legolas wiped the blood and dirt away from the wounds. They were more severe than he had anticipated; some of them bled freely, even with the soft caress of cleansing water and material.

Yarna's breath caught in her throat as a particularly nasty wound was wiped. 

"I am sorry," The elf whispered.

"It is not your fault," Yarna hissed softly.

"Who did this to you?" Legolas asked. He knew it was an intrusion, but the better part of his protective nature took over, and he couldn't stop himself.

Yarna gritted her teeth. "One of the guards. The second time they took you away from questioning. He was going to.." Yarna broke off, choking on her words. ".. Hurt me…. So I kicked him. He kicked me back." She smiled grimly.

Legolas didn't know what to say. He only nodded quietly and resumed wiping the grit from a nasty abrasion on Yarna's calf. They sat in silence for a short time before Yarna spoke up.

"Why are you helping me like this? If you do not wish to make me your servant, then what reason would you possibly go through all this trouble for?"

Legolas was taken slightly aback by the question and stopped his ministrations to look up into Yarna's eyes. "Because I have been a prisoner of Men before. I know the evil that Men do to one another. The pain and suffering they cause. Calling it their right to do terrible things to others," Legolas shook his head sadly. "I would not leave any one to that fate."

Yarna regarded the elf for a moment, then said, "Elves can do the same thing."

Legolas's eyes shone with resentment as he shook his head, "Nay. We would not treat an enemy as such. We may imprison, but we never cause intentional pain and suffering."

Yarna's eyes clouded over, as if a giant shadow passed over them. "Oh, but you are wrong Legolas. A former master used to do business with Elves. I do not know their names or their home, but they were just as terrible."

Legolas's brow drew, his mind reeling with the information and trying to understand who could have done such a horrible thing.

"He was my master for only a short time," Yarna continued. "But he traded all things, including people. He encountered some elves and bartered with them for a full storehouse of game. I was one of their payments."

Legolas watched quietly as Yarna spoke, sometimes having to strain his hearing to catch her words when her voice dropped.

"My master offered them whatever they wanted," Yarna's head lowered and tears spilled down her cheeks and splashed soundlessly on her shirt. "For a week I was theirs, to do with what ever they wanted. When they were finished, I was returned. He promised me to them whenever they felt need of me. They returned a few times, occasionally bringing friends. When I refused their advances, they thought if fun to pursue me. When my master heard of this, he would punish me."

Legolas's heart stopped dead in his chest as he watched Yarna retell her traumatic past. When she fell silent for many moments he asked tentatively, "How did you get away from him?"

Yarna raised her head, her eyes deadened, her face drawn, "I killed him." Seeing the elf's jaw drop, she added, "I did not mean to. He came after me one night. He was going to hurt me again. I do not know how I did it, but I picked up a cooking pot and hit him as hard as I could. Then I ran. When I was caught, they said that he was dead and I was responsible. I was thrown into prison and promised a swift execution. The guards taunted me about my execution date and how they were going to do it. They started amusing themselves with me."

"How long were you in there?" Legolas asked, resuming his cleaning of her wounds. He grudgingly noted the bruises being revealed from under the blood and dirt. Bruises that were the size, shape, and consistency of a Man's hand. Further discreet inspection revealed they marred most of her visible body. What was hidden beneath fabric and dirt, the Elf Prince could only guess, and cringe inwardly.

Yarna shrugged, "I do not know. After what seemed like an eternity, they threw you into my cell. I guess hoping that you would have some fun and they could enjoy the entertainment."

Legolas shook his head wearily and said in a hushed voice, "Humans." His mind jumbled through emotions and memories, pains and heartache, replaying the last few days over in his head and his own mistreatments at the hands of Men. He remembered how Yarna had cowered from him. How she watched him. The tenseness and fear she showed when she was told their destination was an Elven haven. Her hatred roiled off in waves, so thick you could almost cut through it.

"I am sorry you had to endure such hardships, Yarna," Legolas said. "But I can promise to you that you will not be mistreated in Rivendell. The elves there are more open and kind to humans."

"How can you be so sure?" Yarna asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because the Lord of the Vale has a human son," Legolas said with a smile.

Yarna's eyes widened and her jaw went slack at the news.

Wiping off the last bit of dirt from Yarna's ankle, Legolas saw the deep discoloration and swelling around the joint. He dipped a leaf in the stream and rubbed it vigorously between his hands, creating a green paste, and as easy as possible, smoothed it over Yarna's wounds. She hissed in response as the medicinal plant started to work its magic of killing infection and closing the wounds.

After a few minutes, Yarna's legs were completely covered in the healing plant paste. She looked at her strangely decorated legs and favored the elf with a small smile. When he returned it, holding up several large leaves, she cocked her head questioningly. 

"These will keep the plants in place and offer some warmth," The elf explained, opening up a leaf and gently placing it under Yarna's ankle. The leaf looked jagged, twisted, and scaly, covered in what looked like raised ridges of fish scales. 

When the leaf touched her skin, Yarna gasped at the unexpected sensation. 

The leaf was soft and seemed to be radiating off its own source of heat, which felt like it reached into her very bones and cradled them in their safe warmth. The scales were perfectly positioned to latch together, barbing on one another and holding gently, but firmly in place as the elf thatched them expertly.

When the Prince was done interlacing the leaves protectively over Yarna's legs, he pulled his overcoat over Yarna's body and tucked in the edges, securing her tightly in warm folds of material, "Get some rest. I will keep watch."

Yarna yawned, her eyes drooping heavily. The call of a truly restful, deep sleep called to her, "Thank you for all you have done, Legolas."

"It was my pleasure, Milady." Legolas said as he watched her eyes close and slumber overtake her. Quickly he cleaned and dresses his own wounds, which were already healing well. When he was done, he sighed as he felt the familiar warmth spread through his body from the healing herb and soothe away all his aches and woes.

Several hours passed as the Prince kept watch over the petite form curled up among the leather coats. He wondered how anyone, let alone a mortal human, could have survived the mistreatment and abuse that Yarna had described and lived. As the Prince sat in total stillness, pondering over the cruelty of man, his attention didn't notice Yarna's eyes flutter awake.

Yarna had been in a deep sleep when a strange feeling to return to consciousness called to her. Her instinctual nature to distrust people roiled in her awareness as the sounds of a still and silent night thundered in her ears. Her eyes opened slightly to take in the surrounding area and not give up her alertness.

 Her eyes immediately fell onto the Prince who sat with his back to a tree a few feet away. His eyes were open, distant, his brow furrowed, lips slightly parted, his fair face seemed lost in contemplation. He didn't notice her wakefulness.

Glancing around the area and straining her hearing, Yarna heard no noise, and saw no threat. With a small smile, she closed her eyes and returned to the vastness of sleep, her dreams filled with peace and happiness.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^

Authors notes: I know, this chapter kinda sucked but  I was in a hurry to get it out and I do have other commitments other than writing, though I would much prefer to write full time and tell the Real World to bite me… alas, I can't do that. But on a happier note, I'm not home and have caught up on most things that I need to get done, so I can get some more writing done over the next few days before real life rears its ugly head and demands attention.

Again, sorry if this was disappointing… but think of it this way… No cliffie J


	6. Chapter Six

**Gwyn**: Well to tell ya the truth, they did have a rather easy escape but I didn't think Legolas could sustain any more injuries and still be able to walk under his own steam. grins I thought a good distraction was in order, so they could make a clean, quick getaway. J Hope you think this chapter is worth the wait. Sorry it took so long and thanks for ya review!

**Littlesaiyangirl**: I tried to update in a pattern but things lately have been very difficult. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for your encouragement. 

**To any ANON**: If you cant leave any positive criticism or feedback, then please, keep it to yourself. And before you start saying what is it and what it isn't, be sure to read all disclaimers and information given on the first chapter. Everything is covered there. Thank you

**Elenillor**: blush Yes, I thought it was rather important. Even if there is no action or torture, there needs to be a character involvement and 'private time' to sort out their feelings and problems. Cant rely on all action all the time. And NOTHING is corny to me… unless we're talking Hallmark cards and lately I have seen enough to last me a lifetime! I hate it when people give things away too… sometimes I like spoilers, but mostly I like a good build up an drama. I saw an interview with JK as well, I 'think' it was on ET or something like that and she said that there will be a major character death each book and the last will probably be considered a blood bath…. I just hope she doesn't kill off my other fave, Remus Lupin. Poor wittle cute wolfie!! EG Oh.. I had a few choice words for Umbridge myself, especially when she was forcing Harry to write lines in his own blood and it scarring him. Wonder if Dumbledore found out and if he did, wonder if he tried to get the Ministry to can her ass? I bet parents would be PISSED to find their children being punished enough to bring blood….. I can just imagine all the Howlers right now. EG Thanks for your reviews, hope you like this chapter, though it's a bit rushed through. 

**Nikki:** Unfortunately, the mean guards wont find out who Legolas is, cause now they are a moot point. They were only there for some elf torture, b ut I may mention in a later story what happens to the village, depending on the responses to this story and inquiries. As for Legolas being weak, I tried to give the idea that he was REALLY pounded on, and after asking Cassia if it was alright, I used the sensitive spot behind the Elves ears that renders them unconscious. And I didn't want hurt the poor little elf too much and I tried to give him time to recover before the next bout. Don't really know how long it would take to heal if those injuries were actually incurred, but  I tried to keep it believable… some fics irk me that Legolas is hovering near death and then BOOM…. He's walking away from a huge battle and not feeling a thing. Don't think Elves could heal THAT quickly! Lol Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter as well. J

**Supergurl15**: WOO HOO! Glad ya made it through camp! It can be a beast! I was assistant leader of a Girl Scout Troop, and also the First Aid/Water Safety/Lifeguard for a camp of over 400 girls and 50 adults. Talk about tiring… and we didn't have computers anywhere NEAR us! Talk about withdrawl! Lol Glad to have ya back and I hope you enjoy this chapter, though its mainly background and understanding time. J

**Liza**: Thank you! Hope this chapter keeps the story going, especially where I plan to take it. J

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I had a death in the family and as you probably know, relatives come out of the woodwork and it takes days for things calm back down again. Thanks for your patience!

**This chapter is just talk and basically getting into the history and emotional state of the characters. It will be important, and come into play later on, at least I hope so. :D Please forgive any mistakes and in case anyone has any questions, all disclaimers and legal mumbo jumbo is in chapter ONE. I hope to have the next installment ready within a couple days, pending any more things happening. Oh, and before I forget… sends out Elves to all those who reviewed Play nice kids! EG

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^

**Chapter Six**

The predawn light changed the surrounding forest from blackness, to a steel gray, then lighter into a pale purple sky, peeking through the leafy canopy overhead and dotting the forest floor with glimmering wavers of sunshine. The light danced across the soft bed of earth, tickling the ground with its unseen fingers and awakening the creatures below the boughs. 

Yarna slowly opened her eyes as light flitted across her vision, the shadows playing a game of tag with the ray of light penetrating the trees above. The sounds of splashing caught Yarna's attention, and she rolled over to find the Elf stripped down to his waist and using a bandage to clean his now almost completely healed wounds. 

Yarna's mouth dropped as she took in the fading red marks, which were once large open, freely bleeding wounds, caused by the cruel Lord and his guards a few days ago. The deep bruising was gone, replaced with soft, flawless skin that glowed faintly in the morning light. She sat up, taking in more of the picture before her.

The sudden movement caught Legolas off-guard and he spun quickly, assuming a defensive posture. When he realized it was Yarna, he lowered his guard and grabbed his shredded shirt, pulling it easily over his head and wincing slightly from the still tender internal wounds he had sustained.

"I am sorry if I woke you," Legolas smiled as he approached her. "I could not in good grace, go any longer covered in blood. It is most uncomfortable."

Yarna's jaw remained slack as she took in the exposed skin on his sleeve where a whip had torn the material; a hint of blood still lingered faintly, staining the mossy green with its faded crimson tint. Before she realized what she was doing, her hand extended out, caressing the rips in the fabric, and then examining the skin below the tears, where ugly wounds once marred the delicate skin. The Elf had said that Elves heal quickly, but she had not estimated this speed.

Legolas held perfectly still as she explored the healed wound on his forearm, her eyes roaming incredulously over the loose hanging shirt draped over his body, and took in the healed ghostly abrasions that had littered his chest, neck and stomach. He knew that, though now free and trusting of him, she was still skittish, and the least bit of movement would frighten her and that's something the Prince wanted to avoid. He wanted to build as much trust as he could between them, thinking that if she befriended one being, then her fear of torment of punishment would diminish, realizing that not all people are harsh and cruel.

When Yarna finished her inspection, her mind registered the proximity and withdrew her hand quickly. She closed her mouth, which had remained open in awe, and blinked furiously, wondering the type of reaction the elf was going to have.

Legolas inclined his head and explained as he easily tucked in his shirt, "My people heal quickly. By dusk, I will have no sign of my injuries."

"Do they still hurt?" Yarna wondered.

Legolas ran a lithe hand over his forearm, where the gashes of the whip had cut into him. "Soreness lingers, but it does not hurt as it once did."

Yarna nodded and the two sat for a moment in complete silence until Legolas pointed to a small branch. "You should eat. We have a long walk ahead of us, and you need your strength."

Yarna gratefully ate the berries that clung to the branch. Between mouthfuls she asked, "Where did these come from? They were not here when I fell asleep last night."  
  


Legolas smiled, chewing on his own berry breakfast. "I picked them this morning, while you were asleep." Yarna looked alarmed but he added, "I did not go far and returned quickly. You were never in any danger."

Legolas offered Yarna a small twig. She took it, a surprised and confused look on her face.

"They are very delicious." Legolas said, taking a few bites of his own. "I have a few to take with us for our journey through the mountains."

Yarna bit tentatively into the twig and found it quite delicious. A sweet nectar, tasting of honey and wine, lingered on her lips as the spongy meat of the branch seemed to melt in her mouth. It was quite filling.

After their short breakfast, Legolas motioned to Yarna's legs; "Do you think you can walk?"

Yarna frowned as she tested her legs, her hands examining the leaves that were still locked in place by their woven pattern. There was no physical pain with her touch, so she ventured to stand up, bracing herself against a tree for support should she need it. Her knees buckled slightly at first, but seemed to stabilize almost instantly.

"Are you well? Are you still in pain?" Legolas asked.

Yarna looked down at her legs and took a few steps, feeling them strong and stable for the first time in a long time. She smiled at Legolas, "I think those leaves helped. There is no pain and I feel strong."

Legolas smiled broadly, "Aspa is a powerful herb. It is particularly loved by elves, for it gives us energy and heals wounds faster than any other plant."

Legolas pulled the two overcoats Yarna had slept on off the ground and shook them off, offering them to Yarna. "You will need warmth as we rise with the mountains."

"What about you?" Yarna asked, shrugging her coat over herself and nearly disappearing in the voluminous folds, her head barly poking out from over the collar. "You need to keep warm too."  
  


Legolas let out a small laugh as he held his coat before him, willing Yarna to except it. "Elves do not feel cold as humans do. The temperature will not bother me."

Yarna frowned, "I will not take your coat, no matter how much you say you do not need it. It will be bitter cold up there, Legolas, and I will not be responsible for your freezing."

"Stubborn human," He joked, then rolled his eyes resignedly. "I will make you a pact. I will wear it, but when you feel you are too cold, tell me and I will give you my coat. I do not want to think what Lord Elrond will do to me if I bring a half frozen human into Rivendell. Do we have an agreement?"

Yarna thought for a moment and agreed. 

"Good," Legolas said. "Now, we are losing daylight. Shall we start for Rivendell?"

Yarna nodded, positioning the coat to allow her to walk without stumbling, and followed the elf up the steep slopes and into the mountain pass.

"If you require rest, let me know. I do not want you hurting yourself," Legolas warned.

Yarna waved off his concern and laughed, "If I can spend hours wading through snow and slush, wearing less clothing than this, then I think I can stand a journey such as this. You said it was not as dangerous as it looked, are you now suggesting that you lied?" Yarna tried to hide her grin at the look on the Prince's face.

The news had been most unexpected. The elf had stumbled on some loose pebbles from his loss of concentration, but he recovered quickly and regarded the young woman accompanying him.

"No Milady. I… I meant" Legolas stammered.

Yarna laughed, the sound soft and melodious "I was only joking." With a quirked smile she added, "Silly elf."

Now it was the elf's turn to look abashed. He shook his head and continued to climb, slow and methodically taking smaller steps that mimicked his companion. The pebbles gave way to stones as large as a man's hand, then into boulders and finally into deep chasms and sharp escarpments that rose up threatening on either side. The wind steadily became more pronounced, turning from a gentle warm breeze, to a bitter bite that peppered them occasionally.

After awhile of silence, something nagged at the back of the Prince's mind.

"Yarna, what did you mean you waded through snow and slush with less clothing?"

Yarna smiled a bittersweet smile as she followed the Prince up a particularly sharp incline, her ragged feet, bound with hide and leather straps to hold them place, gave her no firm footing on the shale rocks now biting into her feet. She slid sideways, catching herself on the rough rock facing and used it to push herself forward and gain the Elf's side and explained in a slight pant,  "When I was old enough to assume adult responsibilities, my first chore was to assist my First master's wife in childbed. We were on our way back home from visiting the midwife, who assured us that everything was fine. On the way home, she went into labor. Both of us were inexperienced, but we were able to pull through it, or at least I thought so."

Legolas cast a glance at Yarna, watching her features and body language. "You were not able to pull through it?"

Yarna huffed and stood for a moment beside a deep crevice. "The baby began to cry, as is normal with infants, but he alerted a band of goblins to our location. I tried to fight them off, but there were so many of them. I wanted to stay by Milady's side, but she insisted I take her son and return home.  I wanted to argue, to stay with her, but she ordered to return home and tell what happened."

"I am sorry," Legolas said his voice was barely over a whisper.

Yarna glanced at him and continued to walk on, Legolas slowly starting back up the path, "The snow was deep and thick upon the ground, but I was able to make it back to my master. I told him what happened and he went out with the local townsfolk to find her."

Legolas navigated around the winding path, his steps becoming heavy with the telling of the story. He waited for the wind to settle and silence to fall once more,"Did they find her?"

  
"Yes. But not alive," Yarna said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of the leather overcoat. "They brought her body back and gave her a proper burial."

Legolas only nodded, not being particularly familiar with death and the rituals that other beings performed for their dead.

"My master was most happy to have his son safe," Yarna said after a few minutes to compose herself. "I was to be given my freedom for my devotion when his son came of age, but they were attacked and killed. I was then enslaved to a neighbor."

"A neighbor?" Legolas asked. "How did a neighbor claim you?"

Yarna laughed and shrugged, "I have no idea how he thought that I belonged to him. But after he proclaimed that I was his property, I had to belong to him. If I tried to resist, he would have me executed. No one wants a disobedient slave. I found out later that he was responsible for my former master's death."

"So, that was the master you killed? To avenge the first one?" Legolas pressed, watching closely in case Yarna began to notice the increasing chill in the air.

"Oh no. The first master I can remember was very gentle and kind to me. He died in defense of the town. I was passed to his son, allowed me to care for his wife while she was pregnant. Then they died, like I told you, and then I was claimed by the monstrous neighbor."

Legolas could only sigh and shake his head in wonder at the treatment humans could inflict on one another, and their pettiness and emphasis on station and standing. With a lurch, his stomach twisted, knowing his father treated others in the same fashion, claiming the throne was above all, and enforced the silly president with pronounced self-appointed justification. 

Yarna followed behind tirelessly, testing her footing occasionally, and continuing on with her story. She didn't know why, but she told about her sordid past, some of the details far too painful to recollect fully. 

 Yarna frowned to herself, wondering why she would tell such things, but during their ordeal, the elf had gained her trust. Part of her chastised herself for allowing it, the other part felt something that could only be described as relief. Whatever reasoning she could have thought of, the simple fact of the matter was, she felt a lot better getting all the hurt, pain, and suffering off her chest and letting go of it. If she truly was free and allowed to start a new life, then the burdens of her past would need to be excised before she could move on. 

"I lived with Master Martuil for many years. He was a good master in the beginning, but then, after he married, he started to be too polite to me. His wife grew angry, thinking he was smitten by me and decided to punish me for it. Everyday, she marked me, letting me know who was the master and who was the slave. Though it has been ages since her last punishment, I can still feel the pain sometimes, especially when I am weary."

Legolas stopped on the rocky path and turned to Yarna, his eyes were dark and drawn, "She marked you?"

"Yes." Yarna said sadly, and slowly moved her blouse to allow a small black mark show directly over her right breast. "She would have the other servants to hold me down while she heated the branding iron with the family crest on it in the fire. Then she would press it down over the same spot, every day. She did this for roughly a year, long after the skin turned a black color and the numbness set in."

"That is horrible," Legolas stammered, his brow drawn. He definitely had distaste for the mortals that could treat another in such a manner. "So you were to be executed for killing her?" Legolas wondered, then thought he would have given Yarna honors for destroying such a vile creature that would inflict such pain and suffering on another human being. He relaxed his fists that he hadn't realized he had clenched.

"No." Yarna shook her head. "One afternoon, she bade me to pick every wildflower in the meadow to make the house smell sweet for company that she was expecting. When I returned, the house was destroyed. Fire raged all about, walls collapsed, and ash hung in the air thicker than any perfume. I later learned that the house had been robbed by bandits."

"They killed her?" Legolas pressed.

"Oh yes, after they tortured her." Yarna added, her face showing sadness and remorse. "They left her inside, tied to the bed as they set the house ablaze. They found her charred body the next day, when the winds shifted and the fire died down."

Legolas steeled himself up and helped Yarna crest a particularly rough path of rock. "She would have been punished for her actions if she was an elf. We do not give forgiveness to those who harm others for the joy of it. She deserved such an ending. "

Yarna's face slacked, her eyes showed all the heartache and torment of her years as she looked into the Elf Prince's face. "Did she really, Legolas? Does anyone deserve such a fate?"

Legolas was taken aback. He blinked blankly at Yarna, wondering how she could defend someone that had caused so much hardship. "You would absolve her from guilt? After what she did to you?"

"I would understand the jealousy she held and the hold such an emotion can have on a person. People tend to think with their hearts, and allow their bad judgments to lead them," Yarna said.

Snow started to fall, sprinkling the elf and woman standing on the edge of the mountain, gazes locked and emotions tumbling over one another. After a minute, Yarna wrapped her coat around herself more snugly and started to climb once again.

"Are you cold? Do you require my coat?" Legolas asked, regaining his composure. 

"No, I am fine," Yarna said knowing full well the icy she felt was not due to the frost settling upon her.

Legolas walked beside Yarna for some time, his mind racing with what it had just heard. Yarna had suffered more pain than he had realized, or could have possibly imagined. 

"Yarna?" He asked slowly. "How did you survive all that suffering?"

Yarna balanced on a rock and hopped to the next, her arms out for leverage as she channeled through a pass in the mountains. "I do not know. I always thought that somehow, I would be rescued. Protected from those people."

"And yet you were imprisoned for protecting yourself."

"But now I have been rescued. I am just happy my wishes have been answered."

Yarna waded through snow that was ankle deep, but didn't seem to notice the cold intrusion in her soft worn shoes. She ambled on, telling the elf what had happened with her previous masters. "I have had many masters, some of them kind and fair, others rough and hostile."

"You do not look that old," Legolas said in an attempt to break the brittle tension that was building.

Yarna snorted in laughter at the jibe and shook her head as she continued to follow the prince. She gasped when he stopped suddenly, his arm shooting out as his side to prevent her from proceeding, his body becoming rigid, his head cocked, listening for some unheard sound or unnatural noise.

Several minutes went by, both unmoving, still and silent. Finally Yarna ventured nearer to the Prince and whispered in his ear, "What is wrong? What do you hear?"

Very seriously, Legolas turned and looked at her, his eyes wide and a smile tugging at his lips. "I thought I heard true laughter and amusement from Milady."

Yarna's face split open into a smile, "Very funny."

The sun was starting its evening descent, casting orange and rose hues over the fine white powder. The snow seemed to glow and radiate a light all in its own as it cast the two in a myriad of colors and luminescence. 

For the first time since they met, Legolas could see clearly the human woman standing in front of him. Her face was… well… alive. Alive with mirth and enjoying herself for probably the first time in her life. 

There was no fear behind her eyes, no quiver to her voice or body, no subconscious attempts at trying to put between them as much distance as possible. 

The bruises on her face were fading, showing off more of her creamy skin, which seemed to have lightened considerably, though a few lines could be seen around her eyes and the corners of her mouth.  

"How much further?" Yarna asked her breath coming in tiny gasps as the air thinned.

"We have to make it through that pass there, to the left, and then down into the valley. Rivendell is just a short way beyond," Legolas explained.

"I do not think we have that much daylight left," Yarna said, straining her eyes to the dying light of the sun, which was sinking behind the large aiguilles of stone and earth.

"I know my way already. We do not need daylight. The longer we journey, the sooner we are off the mountain, and closer to Rivendell."

"Lead on," Yarna said though feeling as if an ice cube slipped down into her stomach as she gazed upon the etchings of time the wind had made into the mountain.

Up and up they walked, treading through snow, increasing winds, and bitter cold. The sun sank below the horizon, casting the two travelers into semi-darkness. 

The sky turned from deep navy, to a startling black, dotted with diamonds as the stars seemed to have sensed the need for extra illumination, and shone their brightest. They seemed to be overjoyed, twinkling high above, dancing in the sky and rejoicing and laughing in a language only they could understand, twinkling merrily at the two cresting the mountaintop.

Occasionally, Legolas would cast his eyes skyward, taking in the vast expanse that reached from horizon to horizon, dappled with brilliant gems of light. A small smile would tug at his lips as his steps seemed to become lighter, though they never made an indentation upon the snow.

 Yarna kept her coat wrapped firmly around herself, glad that its large collar directed most foul winds away from her and protected her face and neck from the biting chill in the air, though the top of her head was already dappled with snow, crowning her with its icy diamonds. The snow seemed to glow beneath her feet. The white powder grew, if possible, a brighter shade of radiance as the stars overhead seemed to swell with all their light upon the world. The ground shimmered, leading the way through the mountain pass, through the crevices and cracks, through the gale windstorm, over the rocky terrain and into the last rough, crooked maze that led into the valley that sheltered Rivendell.

 Through the pass they journeyed, keeping close together to prevent separation. Yarna could barely see a few feet in front of her face, but the firm grip the elf had on her hand as he lead her through the twisting maze, comforted her. 

The uluant winds tumbled around them, blurring their vision and threatening to take the very breath from their lungs. The biting chill entered their bodies, sending shivers down their spines and Yarna's teeth to occasionally chatter. Stumbling, the two rounded the last twist in the maze and the atmosphere become instantly more desirable. The winds were quiet, the snow just a few inches deep, the bitterness of the air seemed to have dulled down and almost felt warm to their blustered faces, now pink and numb.

Yarna pressed her hands over her reddened cheeks, trying to get the warmth and feeling back in them. She saw Legolas out of the corner of her eye doing the same thing. She had to stifle a giggle at the elf's appearance; his hair distinctively ruffled and his blushed red face.

"Are you cold?" Legolas asked with a grin.

"Not really," Yarna assured him, fighting down the urge to laugh, "The weather is fairly pleasant actually."

Legolas stared incredulously at Yarna, then broke into laughter, "We are over the worst part of it. The Howling pass is usually worse than this. It is fairly calm compared to what it normally is. The season must be gentle this year."

Yarna gaped at the elf and shook her head as she tucked her hands into her overcoat and tried to warm them up,  "I do not think I could have made it at all. That was quite enough for me."

Legolas laughed and started down the side of the winding path, treading over the snow, leaving no marks on the pristine powder.

Yarna smiled widely as her eyes swept over the landscape. A glint on the horizon marked the end of their journey as Rivendell twinkled with its own light. The stars seemed dimmed by the shimmering light that marked where Rivendell was nestled between the cleavages of the valley.  This side of the mountain was much less steeper than the other, and easier to navigate as the two picked their way through the darkness. 

As the two wound their way down the side of the mountain in the night, their path highlighted by only the stars above, Legolas felt a strange feeling press in his mind. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Avari****: Sorry to disappoint you but the girl is there to stay. She plays a pivotal role in this fic.  The twins will be in later on…. In about two more chapters I believe. **

**Littlesaiyangirl****: Thanks! Glad you like the story. Took long enough to get finished. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Nikki:** Hey, it COULD happen. giggles I know I would be amazed to see wounds healed so quickly… course I would also be drooling over the specimen. EG Thanks for your great review! 

**Elenillor**: Nope, this isn't a Legomance so that means there is something else pressing into the cute elf's mind. Wish it was subliminal messages to come to my house and submit to me, but unfortunately, that's not it. DAMN! You cried for OOTP too?  Of course Moony is a target…. But I'm hoping he wont die.. I have a thing for him too. blush But if you REALLY want to destroy your enemy, you strike their best friend.. I think for Voldie to really get Harry he's gonna kill Ron. What better way to inflict pain and suffering? And I think Lupin is lonely no matter what. I mean he's a wolfie and has to keep himself distant from the others. He and Snape have a lot in common. Yeah, I'm a fan of Orlandos. I have 15 auto'ed pics on my wall.. if that counts as a fan. LOL  You got to meet him in person? Oh I so hate you right now :P Have pics? I would LOVE to see them!!!  Please email me at  padawan_jinx@yahoo.com  and we can drool over our fave elf. EG   Hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is a short one.

**Gwyn**: Thanks for your wonderful review! I'm sorry the chapter ended, but unfortunately, I don't want chapters that are Too long. Though I must apologize for this one.. its rather short. But its difficult to find a good place to break the story and not lose its flow and not let the reader get a sleepy butt. LOL

**=P :**  THANKS! And yeah, she's already suffered enough. Its time for something new and hopefully a bit better. 

**Hex of the Unseelie**: Yeah, its nice to get some Elf torture. EG And its better when they live through it. I will get more details about the elf torture later on in other chapters and the twins will be arriving in another couple of chapters I believe. Thank you for your wonderful review and I hope you like this one. :D

**AN:**** Sorry this chapter is so short but it's difficult to find a good medium to give enough and find a good break.  Sorry again for making it so short but the next chapter is a bit longer so it will make up for it. :D I hope.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW!!!  All negative Anon's are deleted.**

· **^* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ ***

**Chapter Seven**

The thick veil of night shrouded the two figures descending the majestic peaks of the mountain as they made their way to the twinkling vista that was the Elven haven of Rivendell, its pale light being a beacon, calling the two wearisome beings to its refuge.

"I have been enslaved to Men myself, so I know of what you speak." Legolas said his voice rough. 

Yarna waited quietly as Legolas pulled himself together and continued.

"I was forced to call a mortal…_master," Legolas spat the word out, and involuntarily shuttered, "I had been injured and very weak, but once I regained my strength, I fought back and won my freedom."_

"You killed him?"  Yarna asked quietly.

"No," Legolas shook his head, "Though I wanted to be the one to. I never looked back after my escape. A few winters later, he was traveling close to my home and was attacked by spiders. I remained hidden in the trees and watched them spin him into a silken cocoon and take him to their lair."

"That was horrible," Yarna breathed her eyes wide with fear.

"He was a detestable human that derived his pleasure from seeing others at his mercy." Legolas said rather tartly, bitterness layering his voice. "He was vile and a terrible human of Middle Earth, I find that his end was just, though I just wish I had the opportunity to watch him succumb to the fate he so richly deserved."

Yarna shook her head, "My last master was a cruel man as well. He did terrible things of which he swore me to secrecy of. I have no ill feelings about what I did."

Legolas felt his hatred melt away at what he was forced to endure and the

horrible punishment that awaited the malicious man. He walked quietly at Yarna's side, listening to her recount her tale.

"He was harsh in his punishments, but never punished me unfairly. I vowed to keep his secrets…that is, until I found out what a true monster he really was." Yarnas face, though adumbrated by the winking stars overhead, drew gray and mournful.

"He was a monster?" Legolas asked. He had remembered stories from his childhood about nighttime monsters and scurry creatures that lurked under beds, in closets, and in the dark places where parents would forget to inspect. He had seen his share of real monsters, most of them of Man decent like the one that had imprisoned him, to which he was almost sure of the answer.

"Yes, a monster," Yarna's fists clenched under her coat as she carefully descended down the mountain. "I had seen him kill several times. He would always give honest reasons for his actions and seemed to despise what he had done. Though I later found out he liked the taste of the blood, the fear in the eyes of those that knew they were about to die, the screams of mercy and pleads for life. Many of them were just innocents that got in his way."

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks and spun to stare at Yarna, "He killed innocent people? Made them beg for their lives?"

Yarna drew nearer to the elf and shook her head, "He had a hunger. He would imagine threats and trespasses onto his land, and think of terrible ways to punish those that had crossed him. One night, I watched him torture a family, ordering me to tie up the women for him. He forced himself onto a woman and her four children, and made her husband watch as she was humiliated. He… he…" Yarnas face drew down and tears leaked down her cheeks and her voice dropped to a near whisper. "He cut them. Several times," Yarna raked her right forefinger nail down her left inner forearm, indicating where the piercing had been inflicted, "It took all night for them to die. I was so scared. I threatened to tell the local constable but he said that if I said one word, he would do the same to me, and make me suffer longer. Weeks went by and then one night he drank too much ale and let slip his intentions, that the family had been innocent of their trespass and that he had enjoyed their deaths and was in the hopes of a new family soon. When he fell asleep, I picked up the watering kettle and hit him as hard as I could in the head."

"You did the right thing. No one faults you," Legolas assured. "You did nothing wrong."  
  


Yarna's gray-green eyes looked up and squared off with the deep blue ones of the Prince, "But I did not stop there. I hit him several times, until the blood poured from his head. The side of his face fell, like someone had sucked the life out of it. When I realized what I done, I ran. The next morning, I was found and brought back to town to face judgment."

"And they sentenced you to die, even though the man you killed was a monster?" Legolas said, mainly to himself.

"They would not listen to my story. I was accused of lying and running away from my master, both punishable by death. When they found my master dead, I admitted to killing him and explained the reason, but I was not to be heard or believed. I was sentenced to die by Blood Death."

Though the elf was centuries old, there were still culture practices he was unfamiliar with. He cocked his head questioningly, "Blood Death?"

"I was to be stripped of clothing and tied to a rack in the middle of town. Everyone would have a chance to wound me in any way until I bled to death."

Legolas shuddered involuntarily, "That is a horrible thing. I always knew Man was cruel. What people would allow such a thing to happen, and call it punishment? And to inflict such torture on a soul that has suffered much?"

Yarna sighed and shook her head, her cheeks rubbing against the high collar of her coat, "For a long time I was told I would be taken to my execution, but the days wore on and the guards found amusement in my body and tricking my mind. That is, until you helped me." Yarna smiled and bowed her head, "I will always be in your debt, Elf Friend Legolas." 

"You have no debt, Milady. I consider it an honor to have met you and assisted you in your time of need," Legolas bowed at the middle, then straightened up to smile broadly. "And it is a high honor I consider myself your friend."

Yarna smiled back, "Considering you are the only friend I have, a high honor indeed."

"Only friend?"

"I have never been permitted friends. I had my duties to perform and my masters to serve."

"You will never have to worry about duties and masters again. You will be allowed to go where you wish and do what you wish. You will not be in service to anyone."

"Sounds like heaven to me," Yarna's face grew distant in a dreamy expression.

Legolas gave the former slave a chance to dream of her new freedoms and imagine the new life she would be allowed to return. With a heavy sigh, he began to lead the way down the winding slopes of the mountain, to a duty-free life, to freedom, to a safe haven that twinkled distantly. The flickering of Rivendell remained nestled in the distance, its mere presence calling to the wayward travelers from afar.

"Legolas, may I ask you something?"

Legolas grinned, "Milady, you just have."

Yarna laughed and continued behind the elf, her steps wary as the mountain path gradually sloped out to more even terrain with pebbles strewn, still extremely precarious to those not light of foot like Elves, "I wanted to ask you about Rivendell. Is it nice there? Are the elves nice? Will they be mad at my arrival? What should I…"

Legolas put his hands up to stop the flood of questions and started to answer them, with a definite hint of mirth in his voice, "Rivendell is the second most beautifulest place in Middle-Earth."

"Second?"

"Second only to my home of Mirkwood," Legolas winked. He jumped lightly down onto a small ledge and raised his hands up, offering to help Yarna.

Yarna frowned, "I do not know what Mirkwood looks like."

Legolas's face flashed with momentary pain and nostalgia, but was replaced quickly with a bittersweet smile, "Mirkwood was once a great forest, full of large trees, unlimited game, and full of happiness and joy. My people used to be able to walk freely beneath the trees without fear or torment."

"And it is that way no longer?" Yarna asked, reaching for Legolas's outstretched hands and easing down off the sharp rock ledge, her feet barely making a sound as they landed on the rough terrain.

"Nay," Legolas shook his head lowering Yarna to the ground. "A shadow has grown over the land. The trees are no longer safe. The game is thin and spread far and wide. My people no longer sing and dance amongst the trees. We do not celebrate like we once did."

"That is sad," Yarna's voice was low with sorrow. "Can the elves force the shadow to leave?"

"It does not work that way Milady. A shadow can grow and consume, but can not be driven away unless its source is destroyed. Then light will prevail once more."

"Can you not destroy what is causing the shadow?"

"Elves alone are not capable. We have not the power. Our strength is in our people, and many have sailed to the Undying Lands."

"Undying Lands?" 

"Elves long for the sea, from whence we came. We sailed many thousand years ago to Middle Earth and have watched over all its peoples. But now, the time of the Elves is coming to an end, and everyone is leaving. We wish to return home and reunite with our kin."

"Can you call them back to help?" Yarna asked.

Legolas laughed in spite of himself and shook his head, "They would not return even if they were asked. They are home and will not leave. They do not care if the evil of the shadow is destroyed or not."  
  


"Is there any way to destroy it? Even if the elves will help, I am sure if everyone knows what is causing it and know that it will destroy them, then everyone will unite." Yarna stopped when she realized the Elf was laughing even harder. 

She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, "And what is so funny?"

Legolas laughed turned into a tickled giggle as he surveyed the woman accompanying him, "There has always been mistrust and hatred between the races. If they united together to decide the course of action that must be taken, they would end up killing each other!"

"Not all of them. Someone would stand up and do the right thing!" Yarna injected stubbornly.

Legolas wiped a couple of stray tears from his face and added, "Though a noble idea, it still will not work. The combined strength of all the races still is not enough to defeat the shadow."

"What is needed then?"

Legolas sobered at once, his manner of utmost seriousness, his eyes haunted staring out into the distance, "What is needed has been lost for centuries. I doubt it will ever come back into knowledge. The shadow will continue to grow. What will happen with time, I can not know or even guess."

Yarna frowned as she stood before the Elf Prince, watching his expressions change from sorrow to anger, to pain and grief, "You never know. Someone may have found it and will be willing to use it."

Legolas remained quiet, but inside, he was churning with questions, thoughts, and possibilities. _What if the Ring of Power has been found? What if the owner does not wish to save Middle Earth? What if they are using it right now, and for evil? What if the Ring was already back into the hands of its vile master? What chance would Middle Earth stand against such evil?_

The elf's face remained impassive, but his mind worked and tumbled continuously with the same questions and 'what ifs', working and reworking the ideas and their possible questions until the very thought of it all made him feel sick. If the Ring of Power was indeed back into the world, then the consequences could be devastating, for everyone of Middle Earth. He secretly wondered if an alliance would once again be forged, or would Elves leave these shores and allow Man to face certain doom?

After a moment or two of silence, Legolas answered the hanging questions, "As to your other inquires Milady, Elves are generally nice. We may mistrust others, for which we have good reason, but will not turn away a burdened heart. As to whether or not you will cause unrest among the inhabitants, I doubt you will trouble them. After all, Lord Elrond has seen to it that those of Rivendell remain open and free of prejudges against other beings."

"Yes, you said he has a human son. How can that be?" Yarna asked.

Legolas sighed sadly as he retold the tale, "Strider's parents were killed and he was raised in the House of Elrond."

"Strider? Seems an unusual name for a child."

Legolas grinned and shook his head, "Oh, he ***is* unusual."**

Yarna didn't see the mirth, "And what is so unusual about him?"

"Elves by nature are very selective about their companionship. We work hard, travel fast, and take the world around us lightly. We enjoy our privacy and prefer to be left alone," Legolas glanced over his shoulder and his smile broadened. "So naturally, Strider has to go against all our wishes and customs."

"Basically, he causes trouble," Yarna added, smiling back.

"Oh, that is putting it mildly," Legolas sighed. "He has been known to carry survivors of towns into Rivendell. Pick a fight with any miscreant that seems a worthy candidate. Thrown some of the best parties in history, agreed by all elves that attended. Has invited others to Rivendell, either for a party, a joke, or just to blame the trouble on his twin Elven brothers, who by the way, have corrupted him far beyond understanding of mortal and immortal alike. He worries his father with his human ailments and frailty. He has had more broken bones, stab wounds, poisons, bleeding from just about every part of his body, than most elves thousands of years older!"

"So he is a pain?" Yarna's grin widened.

"Not at all," Legolas smiled as he glanced over at Yarna ambling along at his side.

"I think he would irritate you and cause nothing but harsh feelings."

Legolas raised a brow at her and said, "He may cause trouble and make some elves upset, but he certainly makes things a lot more entertaining, not to mention, keeping elves on their guard."

Yarna cast a sidelong glance at the elf, her mouth slightly open as if wanting to voice a question. Thinking twice, she closed her mouth and stared hard in front of her.

Legolas sensed she wanted to ask more questions, but refrained. Perhaps frightened or wary of the prince should he tire of her endless queries. 

After a few paces, he began with an even tone. "Elves like peace and quiet. We enjoy our parties, but only with guests we _invite. Strider has made it his mission in life to test the bonds of friendship and hospitality among his brethren. But for all the frustration and torment he puts his Elven kin through, we would not have him any other way. We may argue and fuss over him, but we like the fresh energy and his fierce nature that seems to boil within him."_

Yarna drew her brow together in confusion, which Legolas correctly interpreted as need for explanation.

"Sometimes as we get older, we lose our spark of life," Legolas said, trying to find the best way to describe how life would be for an immortal to someone who would have no clue as to the staleness of what ordinary life can bring.  "Strider reminds us all that we need to keep our youth, as well as our wisdom. Both go hand in hand, and when you deny or forgot a part of yourself or your heritage, you tend to be rigid, hostile, and as Strider puts it, one great big mass of boredom."

Yarna giggled and shook her head in amazement, listening to the elf at her side talk about the grief Strider had caused in the past. How he always found a way to escape punishment, mainly because he would argue his case with the most ridiculous reasons that seemed to amuse his adopted father. Or how he would fall victim to his Elven brothers taunts and practical jokes, in which case, caused the Lord of Rivendell to punish his twin sons for their misbehavior, and his human son, for listening to them in the first place.

Hearing Yarna laugh made Legolas feel more at ease and he started to recollect the many adventures he had been made an unwilling partner in, making sure to edit out the parts that were too embarrassing or not polite for conversation with a lady. Yarna was a great audience, gasping, laughing, and even had her eyes full of tears when Legolas told of when Strider was a child and refused to eat a deer he watched be fallen from an Elven arrow.

Night completely and protectively shrouded the two as they made their way down the side of the mountain, the rocky terrain giving way to long, scratchy grasses that seemed to lie in waiting to snag unsuspecting travelers. 

As soon as the duo found themselves at a fairly level ground, free of snow and tangled brush, Legolas glanced around and said, "We should rest here for the night. You need to regain your strength."

Yarna lowered herself non-too gently onto the ground and yawned, "I think that is a great idea." She looked up quickly to the elf, "Do you not need to rest?"

"Nay," Legolas shook his head and shed his heavy overcoat and draped it over Yarna. "I will keep watch and wake you when it is time to set out again at dusk."

Yarna yawned again, curling up in the thick coats wrapped around her. Her eyes drifted to the sight of the elf, now seated on a rock keeping watch. Her gaze lingered on the lines of his face, the perfect curves of his profile and she wondered to herself how she could have ever believed him to be like the others that had harmed her all those years ago. 

Every line and movement of the fair being said compassion and safety. Not pain, suffering, hardship, and cruelty. With a small smile, her eyes drooped shut and a deep slumber overcame her, knowing that she was truly safe from the things that tormented her.

· ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^ * ^ * ^ 

Oh my golly gosh, that really was a lame chapter eh? Sorry about that but I thought some more background info would help and lets face it, it's not a hop, skip and a jump over to Rivendell. Had to find something to pass the time as they made their way down the pesky mountain.

I promise, next chapter will be better…. They get close to Rivendell and meet their first sentry as worry rises and emotions start to intertwine and cause some havoc. And NO, nothing romantic.  If you want to know more.. ya just have to wait until the next posting. :D 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Cecilia Gray**: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**ScoobySnack****: No worries Lacey! I know what its like to have a full schedule, then find the time to read what everyone else has written. It's a beast! But I'm glad ya found the fic! I hope to see the next installments of your fics soon… hint hint. EG**

**Amlugwen****: Glad you like the story so far. You have an orc that reads with ya? Cool! And who said the orcs were defeated completely? EG Maybe I will add later what happened to the village… nothing like good old fashioned good versus evil eh? As for the elves that rape, this is from my imagination… and sides, ya never know.. a few centuries of loneliness could make one do strange things. Yeah, Thranduil likes his jewels… I swear… the guy would be a pain in the butt if ya took him to Zales! LOL Sorry if this story confuses you, I didn't intend for it to be so.. I just hoped to give people a good read. J In all honesty I don't know if elves could behave like men, but you don't really know 'what' people, human and elf alike, would do in situations. And yes, this is NOT a Legomance… and Mary Sues really irritate me so I try to sway from those.. course I'm not exactly sure what all that entails, but I leave it to my readers good graces to decide. J Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Exrated**: yeah, seems like bad things happen to good people.. or elves. Shakes head one day things will work out right.  

**Gabby The Elf:** THANKS! blushes I appreciate ya encouragement and feedback! Gives me fuel for the muse! And when she's happy…. I get to the writing. J Hope you like this chapter.

**Gwyn**:…. How's now? Sorry it took so long, but we've had some major thunder and electrical storms here lately and I don't wanna fry another motherboard. bites nails Enjoy!

**Eck:** THANKS! I tried to give the OC a good background and understanding. I get frustrated with OCs that are only touched on and/or end up shagging the lead character. I had fun writing how Aragorn irritates the elves.. but they still love him.. he's just too much fun to lose. :D  And the next party he throws, I'll tell him to send ya an invite!  Rivendell is the next chapter… we find Aragorn, Elrond and the twins. :D

**Frodo**: Thank you so much! Glad you liked the fic so far! It took me a LONG time to get going. I'm VERY surprised at the response its gotten so far… inspired me to write some other ones but unfortunately they are partially finished or being beta'ed right now. Hopefully I will have another done by the ending of this one.. even if it is a one chapter fic or a 'ficlet'. Thanks for your wonderful comments…. Really raises my spirits to see others enjoying what I wrote. I had hoped I got a good hold on the character mannerisms, but sometimes after reading so many fics, some of which just make ya cringe, I tend to pick up things from others and add to mine…. Which irritates me so I go and reread that characters parts from the books to get their personality. Time frame is before Fellowship, by a year or two I guess…. Things take a bit to set into motion. Hope you liked this chapter as well. :D

**Nikki:** Unfortunatley this is still 'getting' to Rivendell… next chapter is Rivendell… and the whole family! EG Gonna be FUN! At least that's my opinion. :D I just threw in Legolas's bit of history to give the reader a bit of understanding of what he has been through in his centuries, but I haven't written that story… it was just spoken to gain yarna's trust. I don't know if I will write some of the background stories I've hinted to, perhaps if I got enough reviews and demands asking for it I would but as of right now, I'm currently engrossed in three LOTR fics, two of which are ficlets. Enjoy the story!

**Elenillor****: Hope you had a great holiday… I personally don't celebrate them. Too much of a hassle. EG Sorry about updating at the time but since I don't celebrate holidays, I forgot that others do and silly me forgot that not everyone has time to sit and read. Hope you like this chapter… though its more background.. but they DO get to meet an elf. Next chapter is Rivendell and the fun family. EG  I look forward to ya email! Oh and OOTP is 'order of the phoenix" EG Email me and we'll hash out all kinds of HP stuff! lol**

**Starlight:** THANKS! Hope you like this chapter too. :D

**Sweet-n-sour-slytherin**: Glad you liked the story! I tried to keep the rating down and not get too indepth on things that could be nitemare forming.. that's why it was only light stuff like a good whipping and bloody welts. Not to bad…. The evening news is scarier! Lol hope you like this chapter as well. :D

**Hallabrethiliel**: blushes profusely Thank you so much! I hope to get a good balance of descriptions in… to where the reader gets involved yet not overly described and loses interest. Hope you like this chapter.. next one is Rivendell .EG

**Littlesaiyangirl**: Hope you didn't wait to long…. The next  update wont take as long.. so breathe easy. :D Enjoy!

**Hex of the Unseelie**: Thanks! I wanted to give the impression that Strider may be serious to the outside world but when he's at home, all hell breaks loose. LOL  hope you like this chapter… next one is the actual venture into Rivendell.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

**Chapter Eight**

Dawn was breaking, the sky changing from a steel gray to a soft purple hue and streaks of orange blossoming on the horizon. The shadows of night faded back from the light of the sun, folding in on themselves and disappearing from view.

Yarna lay curled up in the thick leather coats, a light casting of dew settled gently on her still form. Legolas knew that she needed sleep, but Rivendell was just a few hours walk away, and they would be able to get plenty of food and drink, and would be able to rest more comfortably once safe inside Rivendells' borders.

Lightly jumping off a rock that he perched on during the night, the elf knelt beside the sleeping form and nudged her awake. Yarna jerked involuntarily as she rose from her dream state, whimpering and moaning in her sleep. Legolas's brow furrowed as he drew nearer, his face hovering inches over that of the human woman.

Grey-green eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the face hovering over her, hot air breezing across her face. Momentarily confused, Yarna let out a yelp of surprise and fear, her hands automatically jerking forward and entangling with the fabric as they forcibly moved trying to force the foreign presence away. 

Within the span of a second, the Elf found himself flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him, and a dazed look upon his face.

Panting, Yarna raised to a sitting position and saw Legolas laid sprawled out on the ground a few feet from her. Realizing what happened, apologizes spilled out as tears began to well up in her eyes, "I am so sorry Legolas. I did not mean to harm you. I am sorry. I was confused….."

Legolas regained his breath, raising himself up on his elbows and looked at Yarna with a mix of disbelief and amusement, "No need to be Milady. I should have known better than to approach you in such a manner. I did not mean to startle you."

Yarna glanced up and started to laugh. Legolas frowned at her, then raised his hand to examine his head. After a quick inspection, he burst out laughing as well, his hand pulling a stray stick from his hair, which was standing straight up resembling antlers on top of his golden head.

After a few moments of mirth, both settled down and regained their breath. 

"I do not mean to laugh, but I just could not help myself."

Legolas hiccupped in air and held up his hand dismissively, "I found it rather amusing myself." With a groan, he got up to his feet and held out his hand to Yarna who gladly accepted and was soon standing beside the elf.

"You should eat. There should still be some roots left in my coat pocket." Legolas dipped his hand into the deep pocket of the overcoat that Yarna slept with now draped on the ground and pulled out a handful of the plants and handed them over, "We should be in Rivendell by late afternoon, and then have a proper meal."

Yarna smiled and accepted the offered roots and made a quick meal out of them. She looked slowly around her surroundings, to the wide grassy plains on her left, to the dipping valley gorge to her right and finally around to the mountain behind her.

The craggy edges of the mountain walls softened to slight slopes and gentle waves, from their sharp angles and threatening shadows. A large precipice jutted out from the side of the mountain, and the wide valley stretched beyond, its end unknown to her eyes. The bright greens of the hills contrasted with the pale virgin snow of the mountain peaks. 

A strange sensation floated into Yarna's heart. She felt at peace for the first time in her life. Something just felt right, to be here. On the plain. In this valley. Even in the finality in the mountain behind her. For the first time, life just seemed right.

"We head for the valley, staying close to the plain, then down the slopes into Rivendell," Legolas explained, making sure to keep his steps short so Yarna's smaller legs could keep up.

Yarna remained quiet as she watched the grassy plains wave gently in a soft breath of air, dots of colors splashed the scene dancing in the breeze that played with nature's harmony perfectly. Shades of blue, pink, and yellow added a riot of color to the already beautifully decorated landscape, mixing and intertwining with the pale white and gold grasses. Yarna's face stayed in a permanent grin that reached her eyes, which seemingly twinkled brightly as the previous night stars above.

Legolas noticed the change, his Elven eyes detecting the change in manner. He could almost feel her happiness, as if it was a palpable cloud of warmth and serenity drifting around her. The change in her demeanor made a smile creep onto the prince's face, knowing that she had little happiness or joy in her enslaved life and remembered his own sense of freedom when he had been forced to be a slave to a mortal man.

The two walked on along the edge of the plain, Yarna gently brushing her hands in the tall soft grasses that stretched up and tickled her fingers. She inhaled long and luxuriously, closing her eyes and feeling the perfumed breeze blow in her face and tangled hair. She never felt so free.

Legolas watched her with amusement, noting the way everything seemed to be enveloping his companion as she practically danced through the field. The flowers leaned into her touch. The breeze swept over her constantly. The sun highlighted the fair skin, making the dirt and dried blood seemed foreign and diminutive against her natural glow that now intensified in the direct sunlight. The very sense of nature sang into the elf's mind as he walked slowly towards Rivendell with Yarna practically bouncing at his side, her steps barely disturbing the blades of grass.

After an hour spent in silence, with Yarna practically glowing in the early morning sun, she regarded her elf companion and asked hesitantly, "Legolas, do you mind me asking you a personal question?"  

"That depends on the question and the answer you seek Milady." Legolas said cryptically.

"How do you know Strider? How did you meet?" Yarna asked timidly, hoping she hadn't asked a too embarrassing question.

Legolas dramatically sighed and started to recall the fateful day from the past, "I was sent to Rivendell with an urgent message from my father. As I was traveling, I was attacked."

"Oh no!" Yarna said, looking over at Legolas with concern.

"It was Strider," Legolas laughed. "I did not know that he was out hunting and had never met him. Imagine my surprise when I am attacked by a human!"

Yarna laughed along, wondering momentarily how that would look. Legolas, continuing his tale interrupted her thoughts.

"It is very difficult to sneak up on an elf. I did not know that a human had learned how, so I was very surprised when I found him pinning me to the ground and demanding to know why I was trespassing on his fathers' land."

"I bet that was a sight to behold," Yarna said through snickers.

Legolas nodded, his mind drifting back to the scene of Strider's face full of protective arrogance, demanding why he had trespassed on the Elven Lord's lands, "Oh, of that I have no doubt. I flipped him off, but he somehow gained his footing again and knocked me back down. We rolled down a hill and landed at his twin brothers' feet."

"His brothers? Did they attack you to?"

"Nay," Legolas nearly snorted with mirth but continued. "When they realized what was going on, they immediately separated us and explained to Strider who I was."

"Oh, I bet he was embarrassed to find out he attacked a friend of his fathers."

"He was. But more so when he was told he just subdued the son of King Thrandruil." Legolas said.

Yarna's jaw dropped as she stared at the elf beside her, "You… you… you are… "

Legolas glanced at Yarna with a look of non-concern and stated rather flatly, with a shrug,  "I am the Prince of Mirkwood. Son of King Thrandruil."

Sheer horror snaked through Yarna's veins like venomous tentacles, turning her insides into ice, colder than the snow that capped the mountains behind her. She stared blankly, eyes blinking furiously, trying to decipher the new information while her heart hammered brutally against her ribs.

Growing uncomfortable with the silence stretching between them, Legolas spoke up, "My Lady?"

Yarna's mouth hung open as words completely failed her. She had tended to a _prince_! A member of a royal court had rescued _her_! The Prince had carried her like a child through the woods to safety! She told him of her past and as a member of royalty, would surely punish her for her acts and misdeeds.

But worse and the knowledge made a lump lodge itself in her throat as he mouth went dry.… She had knocked him to the ground and treated him like a commoner! 

Finding her voice, Yarna stammered, "I am sorry Your Highness. I did not know.."

Legolas interrupted her, perhaps a bit curter than he had wanted, "Do not treat me any differently Yarna. I am still the same person you tended to while imprisoned…"

"But I did not know who or what you were!"

"It makes no difference. I am still Legolas."

"You can claim me! You have the authority to punish me or-…."

"I will do no such thing!" Legolas said sternly. His eyes were narrowed and his demeanor composed, but his voice trembled slightly as he softly spoke, "Not I or anyone else will _ever have authority to punish or claim you as a slave."_

Yarna's eyes were brimming with tears as her mind argued that the elf will change his mind and enslave her as all the others before, but yet, the sincerity in his voice and the remorse in his eyes, contradicted the rationalizing her mind was trying to argue. Her memories replayed all of the events of the past week and of the kindness and protective nature the elf prince had displayed. Her heart screamed saying that his words were true, and that she should not be afraid, that this was familiar somehow. That he had experienced the same treatment at the hands of Men, and could sympathize with her plight.

"Yarna?" Legolas interrupted the silence, "Yarna, please do not think me capable of causing you harm or betraying your trust in me."

Yarna's throat constricted at his words, her mind trying to comprehend the elf's words.  He had shown her courtesy and respect, been gentlemanly and even humble in his manners. He had offered freedom and safe haven from the ones that would do her harm. There was no harshness to his voice, no evil glint in his eye, no malice in his posture.

Shaking the worry from herself, she smiled, her heart overriding her warring mind, "It is hard to lose the instinct of a lifetime. I do trust you, but it is hard to adjust to change, especially such a drastic one."

"It is understandable, My Lady." Legolas bowed his head. "But you will change much easier when your mind is used to being free."

"It is hard to change things I have had to learn to survive," Yarna said with a small voice.

"In time, with the company of friends, you will learn to find peace," Legolas assured her.

Yarna smiled as she followed the Elf down a sharp inclining glen, which led down into the valley of Rivendell. Yarna gasped as her eyes noticed the small buildings nestled amongst the towering trees and tangles of flowing waterfalls, intertwining and etching out a tapestry of peaceful wilderness. 

After several moments Yarna spoke up, "Why did not you tell me you were a prince?"

"My Lady, at the time, the mere presence of a stranger caused you unrest. I did not think it wise to expose who I was to you, or anyone else. Sometimes, being just 'an elf' is enough; no one need know my full identity. It is necessary sometimes to protect myself from those that would use my title to their own benefit."

Yarna nodded her understanding, her eyes watching the ground closely, as it became softer with emerald green grass. 

"I bet your parents worry about you when you are out on your own," Yarna said.

With a heavy sigh, Legolas said, "My father worries about me no matter where I am. As for my mother, she sailed long ago to the Undying Lands."

"Oh, I am sorry," Yarna stuttered. "I did not know."

Legolas allowed a small sad smile to touch his lips, and fix upon his face, "I shall see her again, as will my father. There is no reason to be mournful. Our parting is for a short time, and then we will be together again."

"Do you know when you will see her? Will she come back?"

"Nay. She will remain in the Undying Lands, waiting for my father and I. I will see her when I feel it is time."

"Feel that it is time?" Yarna asked curiously. "Do you not want to see her now?"

"When I feel the call from the sea, I shall go." Legolas explained. "I do miss her, but the time is not right for me to leave Middle Earth. I have much to do before I sail away."

"Like what?"

Legolas's eyes clouded over, the normal twinkle dimmed in their depths, "I do not know when the time will come, but I feel that it is most important for me to remain until what I must do has been completed."

"Seems rather sad to me," Yarna said her voice low and husky. "How will you know that it is time to leave?"

"Elves know the greatest of joy and the deepest of sorrow. We have watched over this land and cared for its people for many millennia. But our time is fading. We no longer wish to stay, only to return home. " Legolas fell into step beside the small human and continued, "When the call of the sea is so great I can no longer resist it, then I will know that it is time."

"Sounds like you already hear the call," Yarna interjected. 

Legolas's steps faltered, but he quickly recovered and regarded the woman beside him, "The song of the sea is always in my mind, but I still long for the trees of Middle Earth. I do not wish to leave my home yet."

"The song of the sea," Yarna repeated, her eyes seemed distant and unfocused. "That sounds so wonderful. So much peace awaits across the sea."

Legolas nodded his head slowly, "The Undying Lands is where all Elves are called to."

Yarna took a deep breath, her eyes drifting over the countryside, the rocky valley, the majestic mountains, and finally the elf walking slowly at her side, lost in his own thoughts and quiet musings.

The pass into the valley narrowed, until the elf and woman had to walk single file along its pass. Yarna's smile broadened as she neared and her eyes detected the beautiful structures of Elven architecture that seemed to hug nature and embrace it with loving gentleness. Buildings peeked through the canopies and nestled back against the wilderness, blending into their surroundings perfectly.

Legolas felt a prickle run down the back of his neck and his mind buzz with alarm. Stopping dead in his tracks, he placed his hand behind him to stop Yarna's progression and remained motionless, sensing the strangeness of the sensation that hummed through his mind and body.

Soundlessly, a tall dark haired elf appeared on the path, his posture straight, his eyes alight, and his clothing sweeping around him and partially concealing him amongst the surrounding foliage. 

"Who dares to approach Imladris?" he asked in rapid Elvish.

Legolas bowed his head, his right hand sweeping across his chest and laying across his heart. 

The guardian elf immediately recognized the Prince and returned the gesture, his eyes darting to the small figure behind him, "Who is this that you bring with you, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas turned slightly gesturing for Yarna to step forward, but one look upon her face, told the Prince that she was close to panic. Her eyes were wild with fear, her mouth slightly agape, her body trembling like a leaf caught in a high wind.

Legolas frowned, then turned back to the sentry, "My father sent a message to Lord Elrond. During my journey I was imprisoned and have escaped with the lady's help from Ford's Flat. Now we are in need of sanctuary."

With a rather short nod, the guardian elf stepped aside and allowed the Prince to pass, but his eyes remained fixed upon the small human following him. Yarna refused to move, her legs felt like lead and her heart seemingly stopped beating. Her throat was dry, her eyes cloudy, her stomach felt like it was doing flip flops.

Realizing that he was alone on the path, Legolas turned to see the guardian staring down the visibly terrified woman. With a quick stride, the elf Prince was back at her side, blocking the line of vision between her and the guardian elf. 

"Yarna?" Legolas prodded.

No response from her, not even a blink. Just staring, blank fathomless eyes.

"Yarna?" Legolas grabbed a firm hold on the woman's shoulders and slightly shook her. "Yarna! He will not harm you. He is only here to protect Rivendell. Do not fear him."

Yarna's eyes blinked furiously as she stared into the eyes of the Prince, "I… I can not …" She started shaking her head furiously, her eyes growing larger.

"What can you not do Yarna?" Legolas pressed, hoping his voice was firm and not revealing his anxiety.

"I.. I can not go… please do not make me go there!" Yarna pleaded, "There.. elves will be there!"

"Yes, Yarna," Legolas lowered his eyes so their eyes would be level, "But as I told you, they will not harm you. They will give you protection."

Yarna was shaking her head, her eyes never leaving those of the Prince.

"Yarna, you said you trust me," Legolas said, his voice dropping. "Please believe me when I tell you that you will be safe here. You are among friends. I promise you that I will not allow you to be harmed."

Yarna's demeanor relaxed slightly, "Promise?"

"I promise. No harm will come to you while in Rivendell," Legolas said gently.

With a hesitant nod, Yarna took a small step forward, following the Prince into the heart of Rivendell. Her eyes remained focused on the back of the Princes' head, as she forced her mind to calm itself and her body to relax.

Legolas passed by the sentry and nodded briefly, his quick Elven eyes detecting something unsettling about the guard. He had thought it was curiosity, or perhaps impatience with the human, but he could have sworn he detected something like loathing in the Rivendell Elf's eyes. Something that sent an uneasy feeling coiling in the pit of the Princes' stomach. The tingling returned to the back of his consciousness as he led Yarna into the Elven haven.

The guardian elf watched the human pass by with unmistakable hatred in his eyes. He had hoped the Prince wouldn't notice, but the quickest of double takes, told him that his feelings were not undetected by the Mirkwood Prince. He watched with a sneer as the two rounded a sharp outcropping and disappeared from view.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

My stars and Elves! Took them long enough eh? But I wanted to make sure some things were pointed out. Sorry if it bored ya, but I promise the next chapter will be a bit more fun… with a twist of course.. hey, this IS me your talking to! Lol Rivendell and the lovely House of Elrond family shall be there…. Oh dear…. More Strider. grins


	9. Chapter Nine

**Gwyn**: Trouble in paradise? Naw… there is only Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir, now getting together with their favorite Mirkwood elf. EG What could possibly go wrong?

**Nikki**: Right now Im just trying to get the other fic I started finished and edited, ready to be uploaded shortly after this one finishes. :D  You will see what is up with the elf guard in a later chapter… and I LOVED writing the scene when Yarna finds out Legolas is a prince. EG

**Superguril15**: Its now time for the troublesome twosome.. with an appearance from a human troublemaker. EG  Hope ya like this one… though there isn't much of the twins.. they are intro'ed though. :D

**Frodo:** Its now time for the twins and Aragorn.. though its only intro'ing them and setting up a later scene. :D Thank you for your great review! Glad someone picked it up that some tidbits were left out but were brought up and I hope I wrote the reactions well. bites nails

**Starlight**: Here's ya update.. ya happy? :D I try to make the masses happy… though some things I draw the line at. But I hope this story will make some interesting turn of events and make people think. Hope you like this next one!

**Littlesaiyangirl**: laughs her ass off It never occurred to me to kick the guard in the shin. But is it 'really' wise to kick an elf in the shin? I mean, they are faster, stronger… and ultrasexy… EG The guards prob will be brought out in upcoming chapters…. Keep reading. EG

**Elenillor****: I thought it a gentlemanly thing to do myself. I've seen people do that, step in the line of sight of someone scared to the one intimidating them. I hoped I got the point across she's still skittish around elves, and is reluctant to go in an elven city.**

**Amlugwen**: The sentry has his reasons.. and YES its going to be something exciting.. at least I hope so. bites nails Hope you like this chapter.. its going to set up some future scenes that I  'hope' has the audience entertained. Hope you enjoy this chappie as well. :D

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

**Chapter Nine**

Beautiful Elven structures emerged from the surrounding terrain shades of gray and earthen mottled together and swirling around innumerable variations of greens. Century worn paths etched out the deep greens of the bushes and led off into directions unseen in the haven by Yarna's wide eyes.

Soft swells of light floated between the trees, their sources from the enchanted Elven people going about their daily routines without realizing the Mirkwood Prince was entering their realm. The arrival didn't go unnoticed for long as some elves stopped to look curiously at the couple strolling through Imladris, others whispered frantically to their companions who nodded with bright attentive eyes.

Yarna's breath hitched in her chest as she felt an invisible band wrap around her and constrict unmercifully. Dropping all pretenses her hand frantically grabbed the Prince's, grasping it with sweaty, shaky palms hoping the Elf would be an anchor to the storm raging inside her mind and the urge to flee swelling and cresting within her. Legolas felt her trembling and cast a reassuring look that went unnoticed as her face turned every direction, her frenzied eyes searching and taking in the strange people that lingered in the trees watching her closely. 

With a gentle squeeze, Legolas lead her in the vast expanse of greenery and Elven pride that teemed around Rivendell. Many elves spotted the two walking towards the home of Lord Elrond, their eyes watchful, their whispers following the two through to the epicenter of the Elven town.

"Legolas?" Yarna's voice was barely audible, but the elf was keen to hear her.

"It is all right, My Lady. They are only curious," Legolas assured her as he led her into the grand building and into the hall that lead into Lord Elrond's Main audience chamber.

"They are all staring. I can hear them whispering!" Yarna exclaimed her voice slightly heightened with fear.

"Humans do not visit often," Legolas said, looking over his shoulder and breaking into a broad grin, "Or perhaps they are just used to Strider bringing in strangers."

"That is not funny," came a deep baritone voice from the shadows of an archway.

Legolas looked apprehensively at Yarna and turned to see a figure standing partially hidden in a doorway, "Well, maybe they are not used to seeing a human being led into Elven country by an elf, and not a mangy, arrogant, strutting human?"

"Oh, there will be none of that," The baritone voice snapped rather harshly. With a small step, the man concealed in shadows stepped out of the doorway and was automatically bathed in sunlight, which caught the dark tendrils of hair that hung carelessly around his face. Bright blue eyes pierced through the curtain of hair, staring contemptuously at Legolas.

Yarna's eyes widened as the two squared off against each other. Their eyes locked, their breath shallow, both seemed poised to strike at any moment.

Abandoning Yarna's hand momentarily, Legolas flung his arm around his friend's shoulders and laughed, "Strider my friend, it is good to see you!"

Strider laughed and winced slightly as he returned Legolas's greeting, "To you as well!"

Legolas noticed the slight recoil and favored the ranger with a sidelong glance, "Do not tell me you are hurt?"

Strider grinned and shook his head, "I was attacked by orcs a few weeks ago. They managed to do a fair amount of harm to me," he gave the elf a playful swat at seeing him snicker, "Hey, I was outnumbered! It was an accident! I did not go looking for trouble!"

Legolas tried to stifle his laughter but failed, "Sure it was! Trouble does not need to find you, Strider. It is a constant companion!"

The ranger chuckled and his eyes fell upon the woman cowering behind the Princes' back, "And what fair maiden have you graced us with?"

Legolas sidestepped to introduce the two, but Yarna had copied his movements and remained hidden behind him. With a small smile, he nodded to Yarna that it was ok, and she tentatively stepped out from behind her elf shield.

"Yarna, I would like you to meet Strider, Ranger of the North and one of my closest friends," Legolas said, slightly pulling on Yarna's hand, which was once again gripping his painfully, "Strider, I would like you to meet Yarna, my former cell mate and fellow conspirator in our jailbreak," Legolas grinned.

Strider bowed awkwardly and smiled at her, "My Lady, it is my pleasure to welcome you into Rivendell."

Yarna noted the way the ranger bowed, his uneven shoulders, and the slight sway to his stance and knew that the ranger was more injured than he cared to admit. Knowing that it probably cost him a decent amount of effort, Yarna nodded her head in acknowledgement and favored him with a tiny smile.

Yarna looked uncertainly at Legolas, and relaxed some when she realized he was in a tranquil, comfortable state. His eyes were twinkling with a soft blue luminance, beaming at his friend as they exchanged quick details about their most recent adventures.

As Legolas explained his mission and his inevitable capture, Striders' eyes flickered nonchalantly across Yarna's features, taking in her ratted clothes, her tangled hair, her petite form buried beneath a large leather overcoat. He noted her features were delicate, more than likely from a life of abuse and starvation.

"Strider, we need to speak to your father," Legolas said urgently, the original reason why he risked his travels reemerged in his mind.

Strider looked quickly to the elf, his eyes heavy and his face sorrowful, "I am sorry Legolas, but father does not wish to be disturbed today."

Yarna exchanged a worried glance with the Prince. 

Strider read the confusion in his friends face, and explained in Elvish, "Adar nienor arara. 'Late coia a're." Father is mourning. He is honoring mothers life today

Legolas's eyes closed, his head bowed as Yarna looked between the two of them.

She flicked her hand, gaining the Prince's attention and favored him with a questioning look.

Legolas looked up, glanced at Strider then back to Yarna, knowing she deserved an explanation, but yet hoping to maintain the privacy of Lord Elrond, "Lord Elrond is in mourning today. Each year, elves mark the day of a loved ones passing in solitude as they grieve."

Yarna's eyes lowered to the floor and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Legolas turned back to the ranger, "Please Strider. I must speak with him. I have a message from my father, and Yarna requires his healing abilities."

Strider looked slightly taken aback, but shook his head in agreement, knowing that if someone was in need, his father would not turn anyone away, no matter the time of year, "Follow me."

"I feel much better." Yarna leaned in and said softly to Legolas. "I do not wish to be a burden."

"Do not fear Yarna. Lord Elrond would not be upset for the disturbance if it meant that someone needed his aid." Legolas assured her.

Strider led the way into the inner chambers of the building. His steps were short, partially to accommodate the smaller human, and partially to keep his body from protesting rapid movement. He kept his face set defiantly as he walked, fighting back the urge to wince from the short stabs of pain his injuries were occasionally sending him.

Yarna noticed the way the ranger nursed his left shoulder and side. Her eyes detected the slight limp in his walk, and the uneven stride of his steps. She frowned to herself, wondering what person could be so obviously injured, yet up and about and not confined to bed to mend their wounds. She remembered Legolas's stories about the ranger and deduced that he was probably too stubborn to remain in bed, preferring to be up and not catered to while injured.

The trio stopped at a large pair of double doors carved of a heavy ash embossed with Elvish designs.  

Strider faced the two, "Wait here. I will alert Father."

With a flick of his wrist, Strider had forced the latch open and eased himself into a room whose interior was obscured from outside view.

"Would he see us even though his heart is heavy with loss?" Yarna whispered. 

"If not, then we will wait until morning," Legolas said flatly, though he wished that Lord Elrond would grant them an audience.

Within a few moments, the ranger appeared at the door and gestured for the two to enter. Legolas felt Yarna's hand snake into his own as they walked inside, her steps falling behind the Elf Prince and using him as a partial sheild. His heart went out to the strange human, leaving her way of life and walking into a totally different world with a group of strangers.

Yarna's eyes roamed the room, taking in the circular construction, the wooden tables, the rich tapestries on the walls, the heavy carved statues that lined the room, the marble tiled floor spotted with ancient rugs from dynasties long past, and finally to the ornate objects that dotted the table tops.

She gasped openly as a pair of elves approached, identical down to the ethereal presence, graceful movements and posture they possessed. 

"Mae Govannan Elladan. Elrohir." Legolas said, slightly inclining his head "Forgive our intrusion, but it is important that I speak with Lord Elrond."

The twins exchanged meaningful looks, and then stared at the woman now cowering further in the Prince's shadow.

"It is a time of grief," Elrohir said.

Yarna could have sworn she heard the soft echo of a melody in the elf's voice. A sound she could only describe as singing of songbirds in spring as a light rain falls and the world comes alive. She felt her body immediately relax to his voice and a chorus of happiness well up in her heart. She took a small, tentative step away from Legolas's side, though still well within cringing distance should she need to fall back into his wake.

"I am sorry," Legolas said wholeheartedly. "But my father sent me to warn of a Shadow growing in the land of Mordor. Ford's Bearing was under heavy attack when we escaped. My companion had sustained injuries and needs your father's expert abilities."

"I am fine," Yarna whispered fervently to Legolas, her eyes wide as she stared at the elves in front of her. "The plants you used have helped. I do not want to bother the Elf Lord."

"But you need to have further medicine. The aspa plant will only mend so much on a human body," Legolas said, "Lord Elrond can see to your injuries and ensure they heal quickly without scarring."

Legolas turned to the twins, noticing they too looked weary, their usually boyish faces were drawn and gray with their own grief. "Forgive me my friends, but this is important." 

With a heavy sigh, one of the twins motioned towards a corner, where a being sat in complete silence before a small fire burning brightly in the hearth. His body was relaxed, molded to the chair, his eyes staring blankly into the fire that danced on the stone chimney.

Usually standing very proud and formidable, Lord Elrond's presence was always commanding and dominating. But right now, his body was visibly worn, and his face shown the deepest of solemn countenance, pale and deeply lined.

"Father?" Elladan asked softly, stepping by his fathers' side. "Father, Legolas is here with urgent news and his friend has been injured."

Lord Elrond waved his hand dismissively, not taking his eyes off the flames that jumped and frolicked on the grate, "Erestor can see to the injuries." 

Elladan looked pleadingly to his twin then to his human brother. He laid his hand gently on his fathers', offering him unspoken support in his time of mourning. His eyes shut tight at the cold feeling of his fathers' hand under his own.

Legolas, knowing that the Elven lord was in no mood to accept news, bowed his head, "My Lord, please forgive us. We shall, of course, wait until you are ready to grant us an audience. Please accept my deepest apology for disturbing your time of grief."

Yarna looked at the saddened elf in front of the fire and couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, "Sorry to bother you, Lord Elrond. Peace be yours."

At her words the elf looked up, his eyes staring blankly, then widened as a look of surprise crossed his face. His jaw went slack and he gripped the arms of his chair tightly, staring up into the woman's face.

"Can it be?" He asked softly.

The twins exchanged confused looks, and then watched as their father lifted himself effortlessly off the chair and strode forward, Elladan's hand abandoned on the arm of the chair where his father had sat.

"Can it be?" The elf lord's words were barely audible, but those in the room heard them loud and clear. "Amrungil?"

Elladan and Elrohir stared worriedly at their father. Strider stood by their side, his expression confused and curious. The twins shook their heads in disbelief, not knowing what to say or do, converging side by side behind their father, Strider joining them in a perplexed trio as Lord Elrond stepped towards the girl Legolas had escorted into Rivendell.

"Amrungil?" Elrond said again, his voice getting louder as he approached the girl now trying to hide herself fully behind the Elf Prince.

"Father?" Strider questioned, "Father, who is 'Amrungil'?"

"Is it really you?" Elrond asked ignoring everything around him and coming to stand before Legolas who shielded the frightened woman, "Are you really here, with me? Right now?"

"Father?" Elladan pressed, stepping to his fathers' side and placing a hand on his arm, hoping to gain a response from the elder elf, "Father, who is Amrungil?"

Elrond's glare met the confused blue eyes of the prince and a smile crept upon his face, "Prince Legolas, I am indebted to you."

Legolas's brow knit together as he stared at the Elven Lord now openly smiling at the woman that was now boring a hole through his hand with her nails, her whole body shaking so forcefully that it caused the Prince to slightly tremble. Needing to get the feeling back into his fingertips, he put his other hand over Yarna's and gave her a persuasive squeeze and felt her tighten her iron grip.

"All is well," Legolas said to the frightened woman, then turned to the Elf before him, "Lord Elrond, what are you talking about?" 

Elrond's eyes were now shining with tears as he stared at the young girl, "My dear Prince, you have brought home Rivendell's first daughter."

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  

AN: well, did you see it coming? Hope not, I like to make things as unexpected as possible. :D  Next chapter coming soon. J 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Dragonfly:** I hope this chapter clears some things up. Unfortunately the next wont be until the weekend. I hope you like this chappie.

**Gwyn****: Sorry it took later than I originally though to post this chapter, but I can tell you that the next one will be up this weekend. Life is just really full at the moment and I can't get good writing time. Sorry! Hope this one satisfies.**

**Faila**** Gamgee of Sandy Dow: hides behind her Elven archers If I don't write and die, then that means I cant post anymore.. or come to think of it, write anymore… and wouldn't that ruin the fun of the fanfic? Glad you evidently like it Jocelyn, hope this one keeps ya entertained. :D**

**Frodo:** Thanks! Glad ya like it… thought it would be a nice twist to have a previous child in Rivendell. snerk Hope you enjoy this chappie as well. 

**Elenillor**: blush Thanks! I always worry about emotions and portraying them right. I want to draw a reader in. :D Thanks again for your great comments! Keeps me going that does! Hope this chapter explains things and gives you an idea of what was going on.

**Slg****: I LOVE evil cliffies and use them quite frequently. One day someone will push me off one but until then… My readers and characters suffer. giggles**

**Starlight:** I hope this was quick enough for you. Next posting wont be until the weekend though. I have A LOT to do and little time to do it in. Sorry. L Hope you like this chapter.. its supposed to clear things up.. though knowing me, it just made things more complicated. EG

**Littlesaiyangirl****: I hope you like this chapter as well. ~_-**

**Amlugwen****: Elronds mad.. no just kidding! LOL  All is explained, hopefully, in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Supergurl15:** yes, Elrond has gone completely insane...didnt you notice he's wearing the white robe with long sleeves that tie in the back ? Hope this chapter explains enough.. next one will be sometime during the weekend :D

**Nikki:** Sorry to leave ya hanging, but I LOVE cliffies. There isn't one in this chapter, so you can rest easy. The next update will be sometime during the weekend. Enjoy!

**Vera:** no sadly enough I don't know a whole lot about ME. I have all kinds of books, just about every one ever written by Tolkien but I have never gotten around to reading them. I skim through to get ideas and better knowledge of a certain place or behavior, but as to sit down and read thoroughly, I haven't done that. I know, shame on me. Thank you for your wonderful review. I hope you like this chapter as well. J

**Hex of the unseelie:** LOL Yeah, more Strider in this chappie, but no mysterious elf.. at least not yet. EG I like to keep my options open and my readers guessing.. you never know WHATS going to happen in my stories. :D Enjoy this chapter!

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

The room was deadly silent for several minutes as elf and human stared at the Elven Lord now brimming with tears.

"Father?" Elrohir asked. "She is not your daughter. Arwen is in Lothlorien. You have made a mistake."

Elrond's hard stare bore down onto his son as his jaw set defiantly, "I know Arwen is in Lothlorien, do not think me a fool!"

Elladan looked at the stranger with suspicious eyes and said, "I have never recalled seeing her before." Elrohir shook his head in agreement at his twin's side.

Elrond glared at his sons with a look that clearly stated a loud tirade was forming.

Strider, hoping to break the tension stepped in, "How can she be your daughter?"

Elrond turned his penetrating stare to his human son, temporarily forgetting his twin's doubtful glares, "Because she is older than any of you. She is my _first born_ daughter."

All eyes fell on Yarna, taking in her dirty disheveled look, her ratty clothing, her petite frame, and her tapered ears, which were more rounded than normal Elven peaks.

Yarna flinched from the stares and tried to hide herself further in the Princes' shadow.

"Father?" Elrohir started calmly, "What do you mean, your 'first daughter'?"

Elrond's face grew gray with sorrow, the lines of his face etched with deep unspoken pain. His anger at his son's questions and suspicions dying immediately as his gray-green eyes met those of Yarna's, and he smiled as he stared into their familiar depths. 

"Many years ago, before I met your mother," Elrond glanced pointedly at his Elven twins, "I fell in love with a mortal woman."

Gasps of surprise issued from every person within the room, except for the woman crouching behind her Elven shield. The twins exchanged bewildered looks, turning their eyes upon their human brother who mirrored their sentiments. 

Legolas stood with his mouth slightly agape shocked at what the Elven Lord just admitted. 

Elrond continued, "Though I know that Elven kind shuns the union with mortals, I told myself that we would have eternity together. But humans are frail and," he sighed heavily, "mortal."

"I had hoped that what I felt would fade, knowing that such a love is doomed. But it did not. It increased, and as it increased, so did my heartache. I knew that she had limited time on Middle Earth, but I could not bring myself to admit that she would die, and I would have to watch her grow old as I remained unchanged."

"Much to my delight and pain, we had a daughter," Elrond's misty eyes searched Yarna's, "You look so much like your mother, you always have. The same face, the same presence, the same light that captured my heart."

Yarna only stared at the Elf Lord, unknowing what to say or do. She couldn't have been who he thought she was, but her heart pinged with guilt, not wanting to bear the burden of bad news.

"But if she is older than Elladan and Elrohir, then she has been gone for so long. How do you know that is your daughter?" Strider asked.

Elrond glanced at his human son and said, rather curtly. "Every parent knows their child. I can feel the same warmth her mother possessed. She is Amrungil. The Morning Star."

Yarna's eyes went wide at the news, "Morning Star?" She asked faintly.

Elrond smiled, nodding his head at Yarna, "Yes. Your mother loved the name. Said it was befitting for such a bright star. You were born into this world in the very early morning."

Yarna swallowed hard, gazing into the Elf's eyes. An unspoken conversation passed between them.

Elladan interrupted the vigil between the two, "Father, I think you have been mistaken."

"No," Elrond said with sly smile, "She is Amrungil, of this I am for certain."

The elves took in the small woman huddled at Legolas's side. With the coat gaping open, they could just make out a thin body, lithe like an elf, but her shortened height contradicted the assumption. Her head was barely up to Legolas's shoulder. If she was part Elven, then those characteristics would have shown, but all the Elven eyes deduced was a petite _human_ woman.

"What happened Father?" Elrohir asked softly. 

Elrond offered his hand to the woman, but she recoiled, withdrawing closer to the Legolas' side. With a frown he withdrew his hand and continued to explain his mysterious past, "Your mother took you to meet with her family, hoping that once they saw you, they would forget their hatred and be at peace with her decision. On the way she stopped at a village for shelter but was attacked by goblins. No one survived. Though no body was recovered, everyone believed you dead. But I have held out hope all these centuries."

Yarna shook her head, "No. I am not Amrungil. I can not be."

"It is you Amrungil, of that I am for certain," Elrond said gently.

Legolas seemed to come out of his state of semi-shock and spoke up, "Lord Elrond, how can all this be? If she is your daughter, then she would have Elven qualities. She is clearly human."

Elrond smiled at the Prince, knowing the reasoning behind his queries, "Amrungil looked exactly like her mother, completely human. But she aged most slowly, in Elven fashion and has the heightened senses of her kin. She is older than all of my sons, and even you Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas watched the woman by his side with a confused look. His mind raged with the possibility that Yarna could very well be Lord Elronds' daughter, though unlikely it may seem, the Prince had encountered stranger situations and wasn't closed minded to such a possibility.

The doubt in the Princes' mind was soon doused as Yarna looked up at him. With a startled revelation, the Elf Prince realized what the Elf Lord spoke was true. 

Yarna's eyes were the exact color and shape of the Elf Lords. Misty gray-green, infinite in their depths, laced with sorrow and heartache, delicately aged and layered with compassion mixed with grief. A truly Elven characteristic. 

Strider watched the silent exchange between Elven royalty and the undeniable truth spoken in his adopted father's warm demeanor, "If she is your daughter, then why does she not remember you, father?"

Elrond turned to his human son, his face keeping the paternal gaze, "Because she was just a child when she was taken away. She has been raised by humans, lived among them, learned their ways, losing the identity she once had."

Legolas' eyes were still fixed upon Yarna, his brow drawn, "You said that over the years you have had many masters. I believed that you had many masters over the course of a few years, not over centuries. No wonder you were hostile and untrusting."

Yarna's voice was barely over a whisper but the Elves in the room heard her words loud and clear, "I was told I was cursed. I was to live long and serve until the time when the world fell into darkness and life would be no more."

"Masters?" Elrond's piercing gaze fell upon Yarna, interrupting any further explanation from her,  "Masters? What do you mean?"

Yarna looked into familiar eyes, her voice soft, "I have been a slave all my life. I lived to serve my master." She opened up the leather coat fully, revealing her tattered clothing, caked in dirt and stained with blood. Her legs were barely visible, covered in the healing herb Legolas had wrapped them in before their journey up the mountain side.  
  


Elronds face grew weary with pain, "Oh my sweet daughter," he whispered as he advanced on Yarna and drew her into a tight hug, "Lye val sii alye'. U'uma o' san lle kuele tuulo amin."

Yarna trembled at the proximity of the Elf Lord, her mind racing and sending her into a panic. She looked over to Legolas for help, but he simple stood in awe.

Legolas mistook the look Yarna gave him and thought she wanted elaboration on what Elrond just spoke. He smiled, "We are now together. No one will take you away from me."

The explanation was not what Yarna wanted, but somehow, it calmed her. She felt the warmth in the arms wrapped around her, sheltering and nurturing, protecting her with their firm strength and promise of safety.

"Father, perhaps our guests would like to rest?" Elrohir asked awkwardly. He had never heard of a lost sister, but knew that whatever his father wished was a command, and that he and his brethren would have to learn to accept the new arrival.

Elrond withdrew from Yarna, his voice raspy with emotion, "Yes. Yes, you need food and rest. I can have Rettruil to see to your needs." He clapped his hands loudly and waited.

At the sound of the summons a tall, noble looking elf entered the room, "You require me, Lord Elrond?" His gaze swept the room quickly, his gaze finally landing on Yarna and his jaw dropped. His voice dropped to a mere whisper as he turned to the Elf Lord, "My Lord, your daughter has returned! Amrungil has returned home!"

Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn all shared the same expression, eyes wide, jaws slackened at the confirmation that another elf had just provided. 

Elrond smiled mysteriously and nodded his head, "Yes, she is home now Rettruil. Please take her to her room."

With a huge smile, Rettruil bowed low and gestured towards the door, "My Lady Amrungil, please follow me."

Yarna looked to Legolas, her expression wary, looking to the elf prince to aid her.

Legolas smiled and said quietly, "You will be safe. I will be along shortly. Nothing will happen to you while you are within these walls. I must speak with Lord Elrond. I promise, I will come shortly."

Yarna reluctantly agreed, stepping through the open door held by Rettruil.

Rettruil walked by Yarna's side, his voice joyous as the ringing of bells, "It is good to have you home with us at last, My Lady. You have been missed. I can not believe how much you have grown."

Yarna remained quiet, listening to the talkative elf beside her. When he quieted down Yarna asked, "Did you know my mother?"

"Oh yes My Lady. She was a beautiful human," catching his slip of the tongue, he reiterated. "She was a graceful, caring, generous woman. You do look so much like her, except your eyes. Your eyes mirror Lord Elronds' " 

The two walked in silence down the hallowed halls of Rivendell.

Legolas waited until Yarna was gone from view, then turned to Lord Elrond with a look of concern, "She does not give her trust easily. I fear she will take time to become used to her surroundings."

Lord Elrond only nodded grimly and said absentmindedly. "What has happened to my elle Amrungil?"

"Lord Elrond, please forgive me, but the news I have is most important. It can not wait." Legolas pleaded.

Elrond wavered for a moment, then stared into the Princes' blue eyes, "My apologies, Legolas."

Legolas distractedly looked at the ranger by his side, and the elf twins standing a couple paces back from their father, "My father sent me to warn you that a shadow has emerged in the south, in Mordor.  Our patrols have reported of increased orc activity, and a spreading shadow on the land, coming from Mount Doom. There are rumors that the Ring of Power is calling to its master once again."

Elrond's eyes reflected concern and worry over the news, "There has been unrest in Rivendell as well. A strange fear is creeping into our minds. One we do not know the source of."

"We have sensed it as well," Legolas said.

"Things are never still. The world is ever changing around us," Elrond said, going into his cryptical tone, "I fear Sauron has gained strength. His armies of orcs have multiplied, building themselves into a strong force that I fear we may not be able to defeat this time. The elves are diminishing, leaving these shores. We are not as powerful as we once were."

"What must be done?" Strider asked quickly.

Elrond gave his human son a soft smile, "The thing to do, is what we have done these past centuries. We will wait until the time is right, then join our forces to fight Sauron. The main weapon has yet to make itself known."

"The Ring of Power," Strider said, his voice barely over a whisper.

Elrond nodded, "I have heard that a creature in the tunnels of the Misty Mountains has kept it these past centuries."

"Perhaps he is using it to call Sauron and bring him back from whence he came?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir added, "Or maybe he realized what it is and is using it to build himself an army? Maybe he wishes to take the reign of power and fear that Sauron once had?"

Elrond waved his hand in the air, dismissing the twins' questions, "Speculation will do us no good. We should make decisions based on facts, not assumptions."

The twins exchange glances, then turned and stared at their father.

"Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked.

Elrond turned and regarded the Prince.

Legolas steeled himself up for asking his question, "What if the Ring has been indeed found and is being used for evil at this very moment?"

"Then I fear Middle Earth is doomed," Lord Elrond said heavily. "But I do not think we are in trouble yet. We must know more information before we proceed."

Legolas felt his stomach knot up in anticipation. 

Elrond sighed, then said somewhat relived, "Before we gather our resources, let us take rest and solace. I am indebted to you Prince Legolas for bringing my daughter to me. I am anxious to speak to her."

Legolas' eyes shone suddenly, his voice becoming clear and direct to the Elven Lord, "I do not think that is a good idea at the moment!"

Elrond was taken aback and glared at the subordinate prince, "And why should I not see to my daughter, after she has clearly been injured and abused by Men?"

Legolas hesitated for a moment, then sighed, "I am sorry Lord Elrond. But first you must know the circumstances in which your daughter came to be returned to you. There are many things you must know."

Elrond looked sullen, his face showing his advanced years that should not have been apparent on an elf, "Very well."

Legolas remembered his promise to be at Yarna's side soon, and tried to give the Elven Lord some of her past, "I promised to be there for Yarna, or Amrungil, because she does not trust anyone. My Lord, when we met, she was imprisoned for murdering her former master that committed acts too horrible to repeat. She was to be executed, but the guards and her former masters used her for whatever enjoyment they could find. She was violated both in body and mind. She trusts no one and fears all things."

"She trusts you," Strider pointed out, though his heart sank at the news his friend was giving.

"She trusted me after several days. We were both tortured, and our wounds made us allies against those that harmed us," Legolas said.

"Tortured?" Elrond wavered slightly where he stood, his eyes becoming unfocused, his hand rubbing his temple.

Legolas felt icy dread fill his body, spiking out through every nerve of his being and using his blood as conduits, dousing him in a chilled silence that shrouded him, "She was violated by Men………. and Elf."

"What?!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted together.

"That's impossible!" Strider said as a matter of factly.

Legolas shook his head, "It is not Strider. Elves are capable of the same weaknesses as Man. Her master used her to barter with Elves, of their origin I do not know, the memories were too painful for her to recall in detail."

"She told you this?" Strider asked unbelievingly. "Why would she tell you this? If she did not trust people?"

Legolas distractedly ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "After our escape, she began to trust me more and confided in me," he turned to Elrond, his eyes pleading, "Please Lord Elrond; she is very afraid of this place and of your people. Allow me to help her adjust, trust those around her. Do not push her or I fear she will react the only way she knows how. She is especially fearful of Men."

The sentence hung in the air as the room remained silent. A slight harrumph was heard from Strider, knowing that he was singled out because of his origins.

Legolas interpreted the stubbornness and added, "She is mistrusting of _all_ males, human and elven. She will take time to adjust."

Elrond nodded, though reluctantly, "Very well. I will order only she-elves to be near until she is ready to trust."

"Thank you My Lord. Now if you will excuse me, I have a promise to keep," Legolas bowed his head and quickly exited the room.

Elrond sat down heavily in the chair he had occupied earlier. "To have thought her dead… then have her returned, only to remain distant because she fears me…." Tears threaten to roll down his cheeks as he rested his head in his heads and whispered, "It is more than a father can bear."

Strider and his Elven brothers converged on the elder elf, offering their support in the eerie silence.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Littlesaiyangirl****: blushes profusely Thank you very much! big hugs **

**Frodo:** Thank you so much for your encouragement and your words of praise. They really give me the boost I need to kick my butt in gear and work on my writing. Reviews are like nectar of the gods and more addictive than drugs I swear! LOL Thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well. I kinda wondered if Elrond had other relationships than Celebrian and thought, 'why not?' I hope to get a good relationship going between all the characters and take the story in odd directions…. Its like my signature. EG

**Dragonfly:** THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR CATCHING THAT! I have since fixed the little prob of Galadriel and Celeborn not being related to Yarna.. I hope it now makes sense.. thankfully that was the only point in which they were brought up. Just goes to show ya that everyone makes booboos and oversights that I and my two beta's have overlooked. And here's an elf as thanks! sends over an Elf

**Supergurl15:** Yeah, just the idea of Gollum with the ring ruling over a kingdom.. kinda odd. Wonder if all his soldiers would have multiple personality disorder as well? LOL Be funny to see them fight on the battle field.. course they would mainly argue with themselves… Hope you survived long enough to read this chapter. Enjoy!

**Irish QT:** blush with a cheeky grin Expect the unexpected with me. I like to add twists and turns and tweeks here and there… keep 'em guessing! Hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the others.

**Faila**** Gamgee of Sandy Downs: Its FF.net… since when do they get ANYTHING right. giggles I will try to remember and endeavor to call you 'downs' instead of 'dow'. :D  THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your review and encouragement! bows graciously I like to keep my audience guessing and give them twists and turns that they didn't expect. :D There are more to come in future postings.. so be warned. J**

**Elenillor****: yes, life sucks sometimes but it is the best muse we writers could ask for. I wanted to portray Legolas as a 'stand up/protect' guy, one who isn't interested in what he gets out of it but for the gentlemanly and chivalries of it. Something respectable. Her name is explained in this chapter. I thought it a cool twist to have an evening star already there.. and now an  opposite. Thanks again and I cant wait to see the pics!**

**Dragonsdaughter****: Thanks! Though strider isn't a main character, he just seems to take the limelight from time to time… he has that personality.. at least I hope that's how it turns out in my opinion. Your family sounds as 'fun' as mine…. But mine is more 'disFUNctional" than enjoyment.. LOL**

**Lúth****: Legolas is a great elf and I mean no permanent damage, but sometimes torture is necessary to get the readers involved and create a bond between characters. And yes, this story is leading up into Fellowship… don't really know how many years it is until it, but I'm thinking at least a year or two.**

**Gwyn****: I had NO IDEA that the 'Elronds daughter' thing was popular.. I really don't read LOTR fanfics that much, but when I do I don't read MS's and according to another viewer and my beta, this ISNT a mary sue cause there is NO romance whatsoever in this fic, so according to the 'ms guidelines' I was recently given, this fic doesn't even come close. :D  And I'm keeping the guidelines handy for future reference so I don't slip into the dark territory known as MS writing. LOL  Thanks for your review.. made me think and learn something new! J**

**Hex of the Unseelie:** accepts award and bows, tears streaming down my face Thank you! Thank you! I DO try to keep my audience guessing and give them something to think about and make them go 'I didn't think of that!'. There are a couple more turns in this story until the ending, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * 

**Chapter Eleven**

Legolas raced quickly through the halls even though he knew that Lord Elrond had prohibited such actions within his home. Somehow, the Prince reasoned, he thought the Lord wouldn't mind at this particular instance.

Slowing down his speed into a brisk walk, Legolas stopped in front of the doors that were to be Yarna's room. He hesitated briefly and then rapped on the heavy wooden door.

"Who is it?" came Yarna's muffled reply.

"Legolas." 

"Come in."

Legolas entered and his expression instantly grew grave. Yarna was curled up on the floor in the corner, the leather overcoat wrapped firmly around her, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yarna, what is wrong?" Legolas immediately went to her side.

"I do not know this place," Yarna's voice was hushed and broken with hiccups. "I am scared. Do they truly believe I am the Lords' daughter? Am I to become one of them? What is going to happen to me, Legolas?"

Legolas eased himself down beside Yarna, at a loss of words. He had never encountered such a situation, and the words of comfort didn't come easy to him, "You are to be you. No one is asking you to be different."  
  


"But they say I am one of their own!" Yarna exclaimed, her voice rising. "What if I do not want to be one of them?"

Legolas felt a stab of pain at the words, though he knew Yarna didn't mean them as insulting. "You can be whomever you wish. I told you, your wishes will be respected here. There will be no demands, no commands. Only people that wish you well and are willing to help you through your trouble."

"But I do not know them;" Yarna gasped through tears, "I do not know anyone here, but you."

"Yes Milady. You_ DO_ know me. But at first, you did not. You came to trust me in time. And I swore to stay by your side and protect you," Legolas said placing his right hand over his heart and bowing his head slightly.

Yarna's eyes pooled with tears. She closed them, her breath coming in sharp gasps, "No one has ever been so kind to me, Legolas. Tell me truly, are all Elves like you?"

Legolas resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that now was not the right time. He draped an arm around Yarna's shoulders, feeling them trembling and gave her a small squeeze, "I wish I could say yes, but most of them are wary of strangers. They do not trust outsiders, as you do not trust them. They are fearful of persecution, attacks, and misconceptions."

Yarna leaned against Legolas, her sobs coming harder, racking through her body painfully, "So we are the same?"

"It appears so, Milady," Legolas said softly. "But Lord Elrond and his sons are willing to bring you back home. Everyone will be pleased that you have returned. Amrungil," he whispered her name absentmindedly.

Yarna stirred, pulling away from the Prince and staring at him, "What does that mean again?"

Legolas smiled and answered, "It means '_Morning Star'."_

Yarna repeated the translation several times, then smiled at the Prince, "Elvish is a beautiful language, but difficult to remember. But I think I like it."

"Good," Legolas said with a sly grin. "I am sure your brothers will help you. That is, if you want their help. They will be most helpful, mainly with chaos and confusion."

"The two that I met?" 

"Yes," Legolas held back his mirth, remembering the trouble he had gotten into thanks to the twins.

"Did they say that I have a sister?"

"Her name is Arwen Evenstar."

"I think elves have a thing for stars," Yarna said with a small shove at the Prince beside her. Her tears began to dry upon her cheeks and her eyes shone with mirth.

Legolas laughed, "We love the stars and do name our favorite things after them."

Yarna looked seriously at Legolas, "And what are you? _Autumn star? __Midnight__ star?"_

"Nay. Legolas means '_leaves'. I am named after the leaves that fall in autumn."_

"I was close," Yarna grinned. "Legolas…. Legolas… do you have a surname?"

"Greenleaf."

"I should have guessed," Yarna sighed, rolling her eyes. 

Legolas nudged her back, "So, what do you want to be called? Yarna, or Amrungil?"

"I do not know if what the Lord speaks is truth and I do not wish to give him false hope by accepting a name that does not belong to me." Yarna said, her demeanor becoming shadowed with worried. 

"If Lord Elrond says it is so, then I believe him." Legolas said certainly, "I have known him for many ages and put my complete faith in what he says as truth. But if you are not comfortable with the name, then I shall refrain from using it."

Yarna seemed lost in thought for a moment and said slowly, "I am not used to Amrungil, but maybe with time, I will become accustomed to it. It is a beautiful name" 

"That it is." Legolas said softly.

She smiled, then a questioningly look came across her face, "How did you know where to find me? I did not hear anyone say where I would be."

Legolas gestured to the chambers around them, "These are the spare rooms for important guests. I am staying in the room across the hall. Lord Elrond is two doors down; his sons have their rooms on the opposite side of the hall."

"They are close by?" Yarna's eyes grew worried, but didn't hold the usual fear.

"They wish us to be close, in case they are needed. And they wish their long lost sibling to be close by," Legolas stared at Yarna, his tone sincere. "They will never harm you, Amrungil. You could be no safer anywhere in Middle Earth. They would rather suffer pain and death than see you harmed in any way."

Yarna thought for a moment, then startled when a faint knock came on the door.

Legolas immediately rose and strode to the door, calling through its thick mass, "Who is there?"

"It is Illiandruil. I have brought My Lady some gowns." came the answer in a female voice.

Legolas opened the door and felt Yarna come to his side, watching the visitor closely, "I will take them."

Yarna gasped at the fabrics, their colors shimmering and roiling around like water. She looked up into the face of the she elf and asked faintly, "These are for _me?"_

"Certainly My Lady. There are a few here to choose from. If you wish, I will bring more for you."

Yarna stepped aside, gesturing for the she-elf to enter, "That will not be necessary. I think these are beautiful." she eyed the rich material as it was spread across her lavish bed.

"My Lady, do you wish assistance in preparing your bath and dressing?" The she elf asked pleasantly, her tone melodious like bells.

Yarna looked to her quickly in alarm, but immediately relaxed and smiled, comforted by another females' presence, "I think that would be nice. Thank you."

"As you wish," Illiandruil said with a small bow, then walked to a large tub that sank deep in the stone work. Within seconds, the sounds of splashing water were heard in the room, and Illiandruil curtsied at the door, "I shall return with some hot water and bathing oils for you."

Yarna looked at Legolas, her jaw slack and her eyes a mixture of confusion and wonder. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but she found no words forming, so she closed her mouth and stared awkwardly around the room. 

Having been mistreated by males most of her life, the company of another woman was easing on Yarna's warring mind, her senses relaxed and soothed as her defenses dropped from their constant heightened state since arriving at the Elven paradise.

Illiandruil returned shortly, carrying two large containers filled with water that sloshed around. On her belt, several small sachets were swinging, their weight making the belt tip lopsidedly across her hips. She added the hot water to the semi-full tub and dipped her hand into the water. 

"Just a bit more should do it."

With a nod, she left to retrieve more water.

"She is so nice." 

Legolas stepped closer, his expression kind, "There shall be only she-elves in your company until you are comfortable. Illiandruil has been with Lord Elrond for many millennia and has taken it upon herself to look after the family. You are in good care My Lady."

Amrungil looked up at the Prince, a slight frown creasing her face, "And you are sure that they are to be trusted?" She subconsciously started to fidget and shift uncomfortably on the balls of her feet.

Legolas let out a small laugh, "They are to be trusted."

Illiandruil returned with her containers filled to capacity once more and tipped their contents into the bath. She dipped her hands in and smiled, "Much better." Then she untied a couple sachets from her belt and sprinkled their powder into the steaming water. "And just a bit of asea aranoin and it will be ready."

Illiandruil crushed some small leaves in her hands breathing heavily across then, then dumped them into the water. The water instantly turned a soft rose hue.

A sweet, relaxing peace filled the room, wafting through the air and scenting everything with their fragrance. 

Illiandruil turned to the two, and placed her hands on her hips in an authoritative manner, "My Dear Prince, though your company is enjoyed, I must ask you to leave. Your attendance is most improper."

Legolas looked momentarily stunned then recovered, placing an impassive look on his face, "Forgive me."

Yarna looked wide-eyed at Legolas as he turned to the door, "You are leaving me alone?"

"I do not think it wise for me to stay," Legolas smirked. "You are in good care. I will return shortly." Legolas unconsciously scratched at the dried blood that still encrusted his clothes, causing them to be rigid and itchy against his skin.

"I beg your pardon?" Illandriul said, frowning at the remark. "We will call for you when it is appropriate for your presence." 

Legolas bit back his tongue and smiled at Yarna, "I will be waiting outside your door Milady when you are ready." With a crisp nod he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Males," Illiandruil scoffed, "They think that females can not take care of themselves and have to be ready to lead the charge into any situation. Always posturing and acting so dominating."

Amrungil looked at the she elf quizzically, "I like it. I think it is noble."

Illiandruil smiled and began pulling wide curtains across the windows, blocking the view inside and plunging them into semi-darkness, "Oh, I am not saying it is not nice to be treated with such protectiveness, but it does get frustrating after a few centuries of it. Such behavior now only serves to irritate me."

Amrungil cocked her head, "They fear you can not take care of yourself?"

"I have been able to defend myself since I was a couple hundred years old, but it is the chivalry of it that amuses me." Illiandruil said and gestured at Amrungil. "Now My Lady, let us see if we can not get the filth off of you and dress you more appropriately. Lord Elrond said you had some injuries that needed attending to, let us get them cleaned up and dressed properly as well." 

Yarna felt tense, but nevertheless, slid out of her dirty ragged clothes. Illiandruil helped remove the patchwork of leaves Legolas had wrapped around Yarna's legs to prevent them from becoming infected and to aid in healing.

"Most impressive," Illiandruil said as she inspected the nearly mended wounds. She looked at Yarna and explained, "The aspa plant is the most healing plant in Middle Earth, for all species; but more so for Elves. It speeds our healing and rejuvenates us."

"I have had little pain and have felt stronger." Yarna admitted, flaking off dried pieces of the herb from her skin. She ran her hands over the places where red welts and large knots once marred her skin. Now, only a soft pinkish hue showed the damaged area, the areas of intense bruising were haloed with a reddish copper. She whispered absentmindedly, "They are already healed….. how curious."

Illiandruil busied herself with finding a certain ingredient for the bath, to which Yarna felt grateful as she slipped into the warm water. The warmth enveloped her, relaxing her almost instantly as she submerged into its welcoming embrace. She sighed low and slowly, closing her eyes and reclining in the pool. The hot water lapped around her neck, wetting the tangles of her hair, but easing away all her misgivings, mistrust, and misery.

Illiandruil kneeled beside the bath, holding a small vial, "This will clean your hair."

"Thank you, Illiandruil. For all you have done. You are most kind."

"It is my pleasure. Lord Elrond has been a gracious host to me these long years. I am indebted to him," Illiandruil answered, "I know you only found out about your past, and that you have had another name. Which would you like me to call you Milady?"

"Yarna is what I went by, but I will also answer to Amrungil," She smiled slightly, realizing that the more she heard it, the more natural the name became, "I have taken a liking to that name."

"It is very fitting," Illiandruil said. "Now, what do you say to working those tangles out of your hair?"

Illiandruil worked her nimble fingers through Amrungils' hair, tugging gently at the tangles and smoothing them out before moving on to the next knotted mess. Amrungil scrubbed at her soiled body, washing away the dirt, grime, and blood. By the time both finished, the water was a murky brown color.

Illiandruil held up a robe and wrapped Amrungil in its folds as she stood from the bath, "I do not think there is any need to redress your wounds. They are already closed and well healed."

Amrungil smiled, holding the edge of the robe up to expose the slightly pink marks on her legs, "They do feel much better."

"I am afraid I did not know your favorite color, so I brought several different ones to choose from," Illiandruil said waving a hand over the bed that was littered with the gowns.

"They are all so lovely," Amrungil exclaimed, running her hands over the textures and finely woven fabrics.

"If you need more of a selection, I am sure I can find some others," Illiandruil said with a smile.

"These are perfect. So much more than what I have ever worn before!" Amrungil said, holding up a soft flowing gown of a pale gray. She held up the gown, which fell perfectly to her feet.

"Perfect" Iliandruil exclaimed, then began to collect the other gowns and deposited them on a chair, "When you finish dressing, I will help you with your hair."

Amrungil dressed hurriedly, then gave the she elf a strange look, "Why am I to be dressed so?"

"Lord Elrond has announced a banquet tonight, in your honor, Milady. It is proper to be presented in a appropriate manner."

"A banquet?" Amrungil gasped, her throat starting to constrict. "With others? More strangers?"

Illiandruil sized her up momentarily and huffed, "You are the daughter of Lord Elrond. You will be treated with the utmost reverence and respect," A playful smile graced the elf's face, "Besides My Lady, I will be by your side, and I am sure we will have the honor of a Royal Mirkwood escort."

Amrungil smiled despite herself at the thought of Legolas defending her against an entire armada of Elves, "He promised he would never leave me. He promised to protect me."

Illiandruil gestured towards a large mirror set above a table burdened down with brushes and numerous hair accessories of the finest quality, "It is a high honor to be protected so. You are most fortunate to have such an Elven pledge."

Amrungil remained silent as Illiandruil began to brush, braid, and weave her hair in a beautiful pattern. For a lifetime she had been a slave, tortured, starved, beaten and devoid of all hope. Now she had compassionate people that seemed genuinely concerned about her and willing to help her in this confusing time. Yet the contracting thoughts that plagued her mind would not allow her any rest. Was is possible that she was what they claimed? Could she really trust this Elven world? Is there really hope left afterall?

As Illiandruil stepped back to admire her work a tapping came on the door.

"Yes?" Amrungil called.

"My Lady, are you ok?" Legolas asked through the thick wooden barrier.

"I am fine Legolas. You may come in now," Amrungil called back.

Legolas inched the door open, then stepped inside. His jaw went slack at the site before him.

Yarna was no longer dirty and disheveled. Her clothes were no longer tattered and stained, hanging off her tiny frame. Her hair was no longer tangled and discolored from filth. Her shoes no longer meager pieces of torn leather tied onto her feet with long laces.

Instead a beautiful woman stood before him. Her body draped in a shimmering molten gray gown that flowed gently against her. Soft, petite lines arched and curved in all the right places. Her skin was fair and flawless alabaster, her light brown hair braided on either side of her head, then wrapped and draped around in a crown on her head, a few stray natural ringlets accenting her small face that were framed by familiar gray-green eyes. True to Elven perfection.

The change was staggering.

Legolas bowed low, "My Lady."

Amrungil looked hesitantly at the Elf Prince, "Do I look alright?"

Legolas straightened up with a pleased look, "My Lady, you look every bit the daughter of an Elven Lord."

Amrungil blushed, then noticed Legolas' clothes, "You changed as well?"

"Yes Milady," Legolas unnecessarily smoothed his tunics, "I thought it rather rude to wear my previous clothes to such an honored event. Luckily, Lord Elrond supplied me with fresh attire."

Amrungil thought back to the Princes' ripped clothes that were lashed open with a whip, to the bloodstains that discolored the fabric. She winced inwardly as she recalled the welts and suffering Legolas had endured.

"Shall we go My Ladies?" Legolas grinned, offering his arms to Amrungil and Illiandruil.

"How gentlemanly," Illiandruil snapped playfully, eliciting a giggle from the other two.

The trio made their way down the hall, winding their way through the many twists and turns of the Elven structure. Amrungil hoped that Legolas knew where he was going as she walked by his side, arm draped over his, and Illiandruil on the other side.

They stopped at a large doorway, flanked by two strong, agile looking elves, dressed in robes of moss green. Long bows and a quiver full of arrows were strapped to each of their backs; elegantly arched knives graced their sides. They bowed low upon the arrival of the guests of honor.

Amrungil tensed by Legolas' side, and then felt her stomach drop into her shoes as she looked for the first time into the Grand Hall of Lord Elrond, seating roughly fifty guests, though to the scared eyes, was filled with hundreds of watchful eyes, all seemingly boring straight into her soul.

Lord Elrond and his sons were seated at a top of a large engraved table slightly away from the other tables, all of which were laden down with food platters and decanters of wine. A seating for three at the far end of the head table was placed a bit further away, giving a safe distance should Amrungil feel suffocated by the presence of so many others.

"Ah, very good," Elrond said, rising to his feet as he watched the trio walk towards him.

Legolas used his arm to pin Amrungil's tightly against him and gave her an encouraging smile, "Things will be alright. If you wish to, you may leave at any time."

Amrungil's breath was coming in short gasps as she walked to the lead table. Her nerves felt frayed and her stomach felt like it was doing flip flops, but yet she trusted the Elf Prince and allowed him to escort her to her chair, which he held out for her to be seated at.

Elrond bowed low to his daughter, then turned his attention to the other guests, "My dear friends, today is a day full of joy and happiness. My first daughter has been returned home."

There was a round of excited applause, some elves even standing and nodding at the head table. Every face because alight with smiles, their eyes twinkling like stars as they regarded their leaders' family and guest.

Lord Elrond waved a hand towards Yarna, his voice lilting with paternal pride, "My daughter, Amrungil, has been through an ordeal, therefore I wish to impress upon everyone that she is to be given her space. Respect her wishes for solitude."

Amrungil looked down the table to the Elven Lord, her face set in a shocked expression. She had feared the Lord would tell those present the trials she had suffered and ask that she answer the questions that undoubtedly burned on so many minds. The idea never crossed her mind that the Elf would order others to leave her alone and allow her some time to adjust to her new environment.

"Amin vesta," everyone murmured, their heads bowing and their hands resting over their hearts. 

Amrungil looked to Legolas for a translation.

Legolas leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "They said, _'I promise'_."

Amrungil gazed at the Elf Lord now seating himself in his chair. She felt a twinge of guilt. He had shown her respect and kindness, and enveloped her in his arms to comfort her even though she never recalled him as her father. His immediate love and trust made her heart ache dully in her chest, her mind wondering how wounded the Elf Lord must feel to have his long lost daughter returned and remain so distant and fearful of him. Closing her eyes, she could still feel his warm embrace, still shockingly vivid in her mind.

Amrungil's thoughts were interrupted by Legolas' gentle nudge. She looked over at him and saw him gesture to the food and wine. Feeling suddenly ravenous, she filled her plate as Legolas filled her goblet with a spiced wine. 

 It had been weeks since Amrungil had real food and not the overripe fruit and murky goo that the prison served once a day. She spooned as much food as she could into her mouth, allowing it to stuff her cheeks and barely give room to chew properly. She feared it would disappear if she didn't eat it as quickly as possible.

Legolas noticed Amrungil wolfing down her food and gave her a slight bump with his shoulder. He dropped his voice so that no one else could hear, "My Lady, you should eat slower. You do not wish to make yourself sick."

Amrungil glanced up and saw that several of the Elven guests were staring at her disbelievingly, borderline horror. Swallowing down a large mouthful, she selected a proportioned amount of food on her plate and with a bit more etiquette, began to eat at a normal pace.

After her first plate, Amrungil finished off another and another, drinking down just as much wine as food. By her fifth glass, she began to feel wobbly, her eyes drooping, her legs like jelly, and her stomach full and satisfied. 

Settling back against her chair, Amrungil took closer notice of those seated around her. Her attention was drawn in to a couple elves seated at the end of the long hall. Her eyes drew down in focus as she realized one of them had a bandaged head. He was flanked by two Elves wearing long robes of white, their posture straight and proper. Another was seated opposite, flanked by the elves dressed in white also, though this one was completely bound with bandages, hiding its identity. 

"Legolas, who are those Elves?" She asked with a hushed whisper, her eyes never leaving the entourage.

Legolas's voice was saddened as he answered, "The ones with bandages were injured, the ones on their sides are their personal healers by Elrond's orders." Legolas noticed the look on Amrungil's face and added softly, "They were attacked by Men. They are under the care of Lord Elrond and his healers until they are well."

Amrungil's voice trailed absent-mindedly, "They are just like me."

Legolas's face softened at the empathetic look on Amrungil's features, "They are well tended to. When they are ready, they will decide their future."

"Decide? How?" Amrungil's interest piqued though slightly intoxicated, "What will they decide on?"

"Whether to remain in Middle Earth and go back to their homelands, or to go to the Undying Lands and rejoin their loved ones," Legolas answered.

A strange feeling swelled and crested over Amrungil. A sense of longing, of deep urgency and solace filled her heart. Thinking that she had engaged in too much drink, she pushed her goblet away with shaking hands, and tried to control the strange agony that crashed into her mind like breaking waves on rock.

Distractedly, she glanced down the table to the Elven Lord seated at the High Table. Though her vision was blurry due to the drinks, she could see the sadness in his eyes as he stared at his plate, picking through the food and absent-mindedly rearranging its patterns.

With a heavy sigh, his eyes rose and met the perfect gray-green reflection of his daughters'. He slightly inclined his head; a pale smile graced his fair face.

Tears welled up in Amrungil's eyes as she stared at the fair being that claimed her as his child. Her heart beat painfully against her chest as sobs began to rise from her stomach. An overwhelming urge to fling herself into the strangers arms and cry uncontrollably, battled against her slavery-bred instincts.

Not able to fight the torment raging through her, Amrungil leapt awkwardly from the table and began to race back towards her room. Her face stained with tears as her heart pounded, partly from exertion, partly from a strange foreign longing.

Legolas jumped to his feet, startled at the change in demeanor in Amrungil and made to follow her, but a hand shot out and grabbed him forcibly. 

"What did you say to her?!" Illliandruil snapped harshly.

Legolas wrenched his arm free of the overbearing nursemaid as Elrond arrived at his side, "I did nothing."

Illiandruil interrupted the Prince's explanation, "You must have said something to her. She was just fine until you spoke with her!"

Legolas's brilliant blue eyes flashed dangerously, his voice even and clear, "I would NEVER cause her any harm. I have protected her and brought here for safety and would NEVER do anything to hurt her!"

Illiandruil made to scoff, but Lord Elrond interjected his tone unmistakably curt, "Legolas has protected my daughter, though she was a stranger to him and to her kin. Do not show him disrespect when you do not know the cause of such reactions."

Legolas set his jaw and stared hard at Illiandruil and added in a very low dangerous voice, "_And never again will your raise your voice to me_."

"I only keep your daughters' well being into mind Lord Elrond," Illiandruil said, clearly bristling over Legolas's command, "And as for you, _Prince Legolas, I am only concerned over Amrungil, and when I feel someone is under threat, I will talk in any way I see appropriate."_

"Enough of this!" Elrond shouted, surprising the two bickering. "Legolas find my daughter, Illiandruil, remain here. I do not wish to have Amrungil upset more than she is." Illiandruil made to argue, but the Elf Lord raised his hand and cut her off, "She is very vulnerable right now. She does not need strangers chasing her. She will respond more openly with someone she has more familiarity with."

Legolas nodded quickly and dashed out of the great hall without a backwards glance.

Amrungil ran, to where she didn't know. She thought she was heading in the direction of her room, but after seeing tapestries and carvings that were foreign, she knew she took a wrong turn and was lost.

With her breath coming in short gasps, she slowed to a walk and began to choke back tears. She leaned against the wall for support as her breathing became ragged and she hiccupped in air. She felt as if her entire world was collapsing in on itself.

 She wanted to flee, but remain. Her mind screamed of all the torment she suffered, yet her heart argued that nothing like that would ever happen again. She wanted to shy away from people and spend time alone, yet she wanted others around her to ensure it wasn't a dream. She wanted to stay with the elves, but a part of her wanted to give in to that strange sensation that was always present within her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a tiny voice said, '_You wish to sail to the lands that Legolas spoke of. You have known this all your life.'_

Confusion railed viciously against her mind though it was nothing in comparison to the torment of her heart. Sliding down the floor and pulling her knees to her chest, Amrungil cried tears that burned her face and wrenched her soul. Sobs so painful they were almost unbearable, leaving others to wonder how a creature could survive such ache.

With only her loneliness and uncertainty as companions, Amrungil buried her face in her hands and didn't hear the soft footsteps that rounded the corner and stood before her.

Sensing that another was near, but not wanting to look up to allow someone to see her in such a state, she said softly into her hands, "I am sorry, Legolas. I did not mean to be rude. I am sorry."

A quiet shift alerted her of the being beside of her and she continued through sobs, "Maybe I should go back. I do not belong here. I can not fit in here."

"Perhaps that is a good idea," said a strange silky voice.

Amrungil jumped, her bloodshot eyes focusing in on an elf, crouched down beside of her. With a jolt, she recognized him as the sentry that stopped her and Legolas before entering Rivendell.  
  
"Who are you?" Amrungil asked through spasms.

"An elf that feels that you are not welcome here," he said cryptically. 

"I… I know you.." Amrungil paused, her brow drawn in thought as her mind recollected memories, trying desperately to place the face as she unsteadily gained her feet.

"It is unlikely. But I know who and what you are," the elf said, rising up and posturing himself a little too close for Amrungil's liking. "I know the true you. You may have Lord Elrond fooled, but you do not fool my eyes." With a snarl, he grabbed Amrungil roughly and pulled her so close their noses were almost touching, "Yarna di'thang!"

Amrungil gasped at the elf, her eyes widening. Her voice was barely over as whisper as she recognized the elf holding her tightly, and sneering at her, "You.. you gave me my name. That is what the elves called me when my master would send me to them."

"Yes," the elf growled, his eyes sweeping over the cleaned, porcelain features of the former slave. "Yarna di'thang means '_decrepit slave'_. You will never be of noble birth, no matter how much you change yourself and try to hide behind this pretense of being of my kind." 

Amrungil felt her heart stop, her stomach dropped, her mouth went dry as fear overwhelmed her. She could only stare wide-eyed and open mouthed at the elf roughly holding her.

"I think you need to be reminded of your place, _slave," the elf hissed in her ear as he began to steer her down the hall, "You will not bring your human filth to this hallowed place!"_

"Please, no. Not again," Amrungil began to plead. Her whimpers were drowned out by the elf covering her mouth with his hand as he forced her down the hall.

Mustering all her strength, she pulled away and scratched the elf's face, ripping several angry bloody streaks down his face, "NO! No more! Father will not let you!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when she started at what she just said, her eyes wide and wild in shock.

The elf snarled viciously, striking her across the face and roughly threw her against the wall, pinning her easily with his pressed body, "You have no claim to Lord Elrond. You are just a human slave and I will not allow you to remain here and soil this land!"

The elf pulled a long pale knife from sheave on his back. Amrungil closed her eyes, choking back her fear and waited for the blow to fall.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

AN: Well, do you hate me now with all the cliffies? giggles There are about three more chapters left and then, sadly, this story is over. hears groans from readers Yes, I know.. but fear not! For there are two short ficcies ready to be uploaded and hopefully, muse willing, a nice LONG story to begin its posting. The shorter fics are centered around 'secondary' characters but the big one will be focused on Haldir and his lovely pain in the butt brothers. EG Until that time…. Keep reading and remember to drop a note telling me what ya think. :D


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Dragonfly**: Glad you like the story. I worried it would drag out but evidently its flowing nicely. I've gotten some nice comments about it and only two flames, which I deleted. And Illandriul is protective over anyone that is timid and especially someone who came from the horrible background that Amrungil did. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. 

**Faith:** I had to end it there cause I'm an evil vile woman that loves to leave readers hanging and gasping and wondering. Cruel way to get kicks but until I'm successful in my Elf hunts, it will do. LOL  And yes I am currently attending collage to get my Literary degree to write professionally. Thank you for your wonderful words! Legolas was tortured yes, but if you recall in a previous chapter, his wounds were already well mended and would be completely gone in a matter of days, so no one really fussed about it. He feared for  Yarna cause he believed her to be fully human, but thanks to his healing skills though minimal and the aspa plant, her elven  heritage took over and healed her up nicely as well. Don't want to linger in pain and scarring. :D And as for HP6.. I'm already bouncing on my feet to get it.. I feel like Fudge! Lol

**Supergurl15**: Cliffhangers are my specialty… I live for cliffies and character torture and moral/ethical growth. EG

**Littlesaiyangirl:** The guard wasn't going to rape Amrungil. He was going to take her off the Elven land and probably beat the crap outta her… dunno.. You'll have to read this chapter to find out what happens next. giggles And that's just so funny of you beating up on the guard like that.. maybe Amrungil could take some self defense lessons from ya? LOL

**Amlugwen**: According to the guide I have, Legolas means "leaves' and his surname is Greenleaf, hence why Gandalf shouts "Legolas Greenleaf" when he goes to head into the Fangorn forest upon seeing the eyes and movement. Gandalf called him his full name, so unless he was just practicing elvish to English to confuse us, I think its his full name. :D Savvy?

**Outlawgirl108**: thank you! It had you crying? I'm sorry… Hope you like this chappie as well!

**Musicstarlover:** blushes Thank you SO much! I really didn't think anyone would like this story and its been a pleasant surprise. Hope you like this chapter and it puts ya mind to rest. :D

**Tithen min:** Thanks so much for dropping me a line and letting me know how much you like this story. I do try to think of twists and turns and keep my audience guessing. Hope this chapter gives ya another spin!

**Faila Gamgee of Sandy Downs:** hehe… I like the torture.. keeps ya on ya toes and guessing! Sorry it took so long to get this posted but as you figured, FFnet is being a biznitch lately. Hope ya like this one as well!

**Oracle**: your in the minority for not hating me cause of cliffies. LOL Sory to take so long but ff.net is acting up and you know how they like to toil.

**Frodo**: Who said Amrungil cant die? Hehe  Yes, she is having thoughts of the sea, but never really understood what it was, it was all subconsciously ebbing at her. Elrond's personal servant knew her because he has been there at the Last Homely House for far longer than just about anyone else, save for Elrond and his advisors. Elladan and Elrohir don't know of her because Elrond kept parts of his past secret I mean he was married to a mortal for crying out loud and she was born LONG before they were. Elrond married their mother later on, probably a century or two after the death of his first wife. Hope that clears things up. If not, email me and I will try to map out something… course I'm dyslexic so bear with me. :D

**Friendoflegolas:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Faeriequeen:** Legolas doesn't get recruited, he joins the fellowship of his own free will, but this story leads up to that point but doesn't include it. :D Hope that makes sense.

**Pirate-chicha:** Ahoy savvy! I just returned from my fifth screening of ye stated flick. Though a bit heavy on the drawl it is worse on ye ol' drool buckets. The ocean deepens when a certain lad appears and captures the heart of not only the bonny lass, but also of every female that breaths. :D Avast indeed!

**Nomad:** Thanks for ya review! Check out the reply to **Amlugwen to answer ya question. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Gwyn:** Oh no, didn't think ya accusing at all. :D It was understood as a 'point out' to let me privy on the info about where NOT to go. :D Hope you like this chapter… its gonna be fun! :D

**Sara:** I try to update regularly but FF.net is not always willing. Hope you get to read this chapter without further incidents.

**Elenillor:** Oh that would be AWESOME! No worries on using the Royal Mirkwood Escort services EG Just let me read it when ya get it posted, savvy? giggles I thought it would keep things light, but yet let people know the differences still between everyone. Legolas isn't really close to humans, save Aragorn, so if a scared woman looks at him curiously after elvish is spoken, he thinks 'translate". LOL  Legolas doesn't act like a royal pain in the ass but since he IS royalty, he wont allow subordinates to address him as such. Illandriul got real mouthy and loud at him, and probably had she been in Thranduils court, she would have been flogged for her brazen actions. Glad ya liked how the name makes sense… took me forever to throw that one together! LOL Hope you like this chapter! And as for the rape part, Yarna had human in her, and since she didn't know she was immortal or capable of having that choice, she wouldn't know how to choose death. She was told she was cursed to live a long life of servitude, so that's basically what she accepted and lived for. And some of her masters were nice, promised freedom and such, so she still had a spark of hope of being let free. Hope that explains things…. And I cant wait for ya mail! 

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

**Chapter Twelve**

A single second lasted an eternity, to which all time seemed to slow down and revolve around every clarifying detail, every last detail etched perfectly into time.

Amrungil's heart pounding painfully slow against her ribs, echoing like a bass drum into her ears, thrumming in a almost steadfast beat that couldn't possibly have allowed life to continue. The heat of the day lost in a void that only allowed the cold, icy grip of certain death to cling about the air, freezing the lungs and numbing the limbs as the mind shut down from the chilled intrusion.

The sentries hand drew back in aching slowness as breath seemed to pull sluggishly into Amrungil's body, tensed and poised for the inevitable. With a snarl, the knife edge began its descent towards the exposed flesh, ready to ravage it, carve it up, and spill the precious life blood flowing within. 

The stroke never fell. 

Within the blink of an eye, a strong, lithe hand intercepted the blow and rebounded the energy back onto its originator, burying the dagger deep into an unsuspecting thigh.

Legolas spun the attacking elf around as he staggered from the pain lancing through his leg, and easily downed the elf with one strike to the sensitive area behind the elf's ear, rendering him unconscious. Amrungil's eyes opened hesitantly and focused on the elf standing triumphantly over an unconscious form, blonde hair flayed out and blue eyes burning so intensely heat could have been felt radiating off of them. She blinked distantly, her mind simply shutting down from the sensory overload it was now going through.

"LORD ELROND!" Legolas shouted, knowing that Elrond would hear any summons in Rivendell, no matter the distance.

Within a few seconds, Elrond raced down the corridor, flanked by his sons and several other elves, Illandriul included. His eyes quickly swept the scene, taken in the unconscious form of one of Rivendell's honorable guards, Legolas standing defensively over the prone form, and Amrungil flattened against the wall with wide eyes, trembling form, and a deep bruise forming on her face. 

"Amrungil, are you alright?" Elrond asked quietly.

No answer came forth. Amrungil stood transfixed, her eyes wide and staring at nothingness, her mouth open but no breath could be detected. She looked as if she had been frozen in time. No breathing, no blinking, no alertness whatsoever. 

Legolas moved aside when several guardian elves came forward to raise the unconscious sentry. He watched them closely and explained to the Elven Lord, "The knife buried within him was positioned at your daughter's throat. If she had not cried out, I would not have found her in time."

"Amrungil?" Lord Elrond asked again, lowering his voice to a mere whisper, "Amrungil, please answer me."

Illandruil made to go to Amrungil's side, but Legolas threw her a sharp look and nodded she remain where she was. She glared at the prince but obeyed.

Legolas watched Amrungil stare out, her eyes unfocused, and her body showing no signs of life. Quietly he walked towards her, his hands gently lying on her forearms, and lowered his head to look into her eyes, "Amrungil, you are safe. Please, tell me what happened."

Amrungil slowly lowered her lids, her breath hitching in her chest as she fought to control the wave of nausea and confusion that threatened to boil over inside her.

"Leave us," Elrond ordered those gathered around. The guards began to carry the unconscious sentry away, Illadriul reluctantly joining them. When Elrond noticed his sons still watching, he turned to them, his face growing stern, "I said to leave us. See to it that Trinduil is cared for, but is to remain under guards until I instate his punishment."

Elladan, Elrohir, and Strider started slightly then exchanged glances. Never had their father ordered them so harshly. They nodded their obedience, and giving their father a strange look, retreated down the hall.

Elrond returned his attention back to his daughter and the Prince, who was still trying to gain a response from the catatonic girl. With a silent grace that only elves possess, Elrond stood at his daughter's side and placed his hand warmly against her back, "He will never harm you again, my daughter. I will see to that."

Amrungil shuttered, tears fell down her cheeks as she melted against the two elves, "I.. I …I do not know…. Do I belong here?…"

"You are my daughter and therefore, you belong anywhere in my realm," Elrond said. 

"I want to be alone," Amrungil's voice carried softly in the silence, "I need to be alone. Please."

Legolas nodded, his eyes staring hard into the face of the Elven Lord whose seemed ready to crack with grief and pain, "I will escort you to your room Milady."

Shakily, Amrungil disengaged from the arms that enclosed her, and started down the hall, following behind the Prince with her head bowed and tears falling upon the floor, leaving a trail of shining pearls in her wake.

Lord Elrond watched his daughter disappear around a corner and exhaled a deep shuddering breath. The scenario of what just happened ran through his mind over and over. His loyal guard, a guard he's known for over a millennia, had tried to harm his daughter. His long lost daughter now returned. 

And now, terrified of her people. What could possess him to do such a thing and turn his loyalty away from the House he served?

The Elven Lords' eyes flared, then narrowed down with anger as he stormed down the halls of Rivendell. His steps hard and threatening and every elf in the kingdom knew that something serious was about to happen when the Elven lord famous for his composure and grace, boldly strides with enough power that every elf within miles can hear his footfalls.

Legolas remained silent as he took Amrungil back to her room, to which she was very thankful for. The events had left both confused, hurt and angry. When they arrived, Legolas opened the door and waited as Amrungil approached the threshold. 

"I will be across the hall if you need me," Legolas said with a small incline of his head.

Amrungil looked at him with bloodshot eyes and nodded once in understanding and entered her room without a backwards glance.

Legolas shut her door and crossed to his room, threw open his door and unceremoniously flung himself on the large feather bed. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind lost in thoughts and emotions, the more powerful sensation of anger swelled to the surface and he gritted his teeth against the feeling. Reasons and explanations began to form though they offered little comfort.

Amrungil secured herself tightly in her bed, wrapping her blankets as snug as she could and huddled against the onslaught of emotions that threatened to overtake her.

Only days ago she had been a slave. Enduring torture, suffering through some of the worst hardships ever imaginable. 

Then she met an elf.

An elf that treated her as a person instead of property, who looked after her and actually cared enough to help her to escape. An elf that turned out to be a prince and offered her refuge with his kin, and brought her to a place she never knew of, and found out about her secret parentage. A father that cared for her awaited her here. One that knew who she was, though it had been centuries since he set eyes upon her, but knew her instantly and welcomed her with open arms into his kingdom, his house, and more importantly, into his heart.

Tears fell down Amrungil's cheeks and stained her pillow as she remembered the Elven Lords face. The pain and heartache he suffered at the thought of his daughter so close, yet so far away.

And then the image of the Guardian Elf. His posture lithe and agile, his body hot and pressing. His eyes gleaming with hatred at her presence.  The sound of satisfaction in his voice as she rebelled away from him. The feeling of helplessness and the thought of being subjected to anguish beyond reckoning swelled up again, causing deep soul shattering spasms to wrack the distraught girl's body as she tried to huddle closer to the blankets.

But just as the feeling became almost too unbearable to withstand any longer, the image of a strong hand came to her defense. A hand that battled with control and precision, one that knew how to protect and defend. One that had acted on her behalf before.

She felt a sob of relief echo its way out of her, relief that seemed damned up inside. Realizing that she was finally alone, with no Elven eyes upon her, no judgments to be made, no ears to hear, Amrungil allowed herself to finally break down. Her emotions, which had been threatening to break, but never quite reaching its peak to do so, came forth in a torrent.

Long into the night she cried, soft sobs, and heart wrenching wails of grief, pain, and confusion.

And long into the night, in the adjacent room, a worried elf leaned against his door, his ears hearing every cry of despair, his eyes shut tight to prevent his own tears from falling.

Down the halls, the voice of the Elven Lord rung out, the silence that normally enshrouded the beautiful kingdom scattered to the winds. The once peaceful vale rung with pain and fear. Serenity called into the night, begging for stillness and peace once again, though none would be forthcoming to those enduring their own personal battles and wails of suffering.

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ 

The morning sun peeked through the window, highlighting the figure swaddled in blankets. Amrungil slowly opened her eyes to a dusty pale rose flooding into her room. With her head pounding from all the thoughts and her body sore from the convulsive cries that ripped through her body the previous night, she eased herself out of bed, noting that the day was still very young as the dawn barely broke over the mountain to the north of Rivendell. 

Slipping a robe from the bottom of her bed around her shoulders, she opened up her door to a pleasant silence. Vowing to remember where her room was at, she looked closely at the walls and the scenes painted expertly upon them.

To the left of her room there was a grand portrait of an elf, wearing a crown and dressed in a long flowing light blue robe. He seemed to be stern and severe, but there was a definite smile to his eyes.

Walking slowly down the hall, Amrungil gasped at the next depiction, which showed a grand battle. Bodies littered the fields; blood seemed to color the landscape. Death clung to the picture, so heavy and realistic that you could almost smell the slaughter and decay.

Putting her hand to her face, Amrumgil ventured further, studying the carved wood that lined the halls, separating murals and adding decorative borders. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the next scene.

Several elves, all dressed in fine robes and wearing golden armor and headdresses, were standing in a valley, filled with flowers, trees and waterfalls. With a ping of recognition, Amrungil recognized the valley, and realized that this was a portrait of the Elves that had founded Rivendell ages ago. Her eyes lingered onto one of the Elves and found herself transfixed upon a familiar pair of gray-green eyes.

"This one is my favorite," said a soft voice.

Amrungil jumped and spun to face the speaker. She found herself facing the elf from last night's banquet. He was small in statue, fair of hair and features, and had his head bound with bandages. He was sitting in a small enclave, the morning sun falling delicately upon his features, casting a strange orange hue about him.

"I am sorry. I did not know anyone was here," she stammered.

The elf smiled and bowed his head slightly, "No reason to be sorry Milady. The halls are free to all, as is the portraits that hang on their walls. They are here to be enjoyed and treasured."

Amrungil smiled and glanced back at the painting, her eyes resting on the noble looking elf that carried a banner and had a silver crown upon his head, "When was this painted?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I do not know Milady," the elf answered, his eyes watching the stranger with interest.

Amrungil turned back to him and smiled slightly, "Would the painter still be here?"

The elf shook his head sadly, "Nay. I believe he was killed in the Second Age, in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men."

Amrungil's eyes fell to the floor, "I would have liked to see what he would have created. He was truly talented."

"That he was, Milady," the elf answered softly. He shifted his position, wincing as he leaned further against the carved frame of the enclave.

"Are you alright?" Amrungil asked concerned.

"I will be fine," the elf said rather curtly, his expression changing to one of irritation and annoyance.

Amrungil lowered her voice and said gently, "I am sorry if I bothered you. Please, excuse my interference. I will leave you to your enjoyment of the painting."

Amrungil turned to leave, but the elf said quickly, "No! Please, stay. I did not mean to offend you, Milady."

Amrungil watched the elf carefully as he stood, his posture slightly wavering.

"I am just weary of others asking me my state of wellness," the elf continued as he stood beside Amrungil, his eyes turned onto the painting. "I do not wish Lord Elrond to worry so. He has done enough for me."

The question of why the elf would worry Lord Elrond burned on Amrungil's mind, but she thought it to intrusive and remained quiet.

"This painting reminds me of what used to be," ,he elf said sadly. "The beginning. The beginning of our time in Middle Earth. Long have we toiled here. We have given our lives to its shores and its people. We have given a new generation to it, only to have very few remain because of war and grief. These lands are no longer happy for me. I long to return home, to the Undying Lands."

"I have seen my share of grief too Master Elf," Amrungil said, her eyes lingering on the face of a strange elf in the painting. His face seemed alight with hope and assurances, his eyes full of ideas and hopes of joyous times upon the Earth. She wondered if he ever considered losing his people to the battles of others. Or the torment they would endure for their culture and differences.

"You are Lord Elronds' first daughter, are you not?" The elf asked, turning to face Amrungil.

"I do not know if I am or not. My mind asks how it can be, but my heart says that I am. I am just so unsure," Amrungil said, her eyes lingering once more on the face of the Elf Lord in the painting.

"I believe that your heart may know what your mind does not."

"What?" Amrungil asked shocked.

The elf's wizened eyes stared into Amrungil's, seeing deep into her soul, "If you doubt, allow your heart to decide. Your mind may not remember your father, but your heart will always carry him within it."

Amrungil stared at the elf for a few seconds, then turned back to the painting at a loss for words.

"Besides," the elf continued, "You have his eyes."

With a smile breaking across her face, Amrungil said, "I know."

For a long time the two stood staring at the painting, awing at the colors as they changed from pale orange to a deep rose, then to a vibrant red as the sun rose higher and cast the portrait into natural highlights.

As midmorning approached, the sounds of hurried footsteps alerted the two to the arrival of a very estranged elf Prince, his face set with worry. When his eyes fell upon the two standing by the painting, his worry disappeared, replaced instantly with relief.

"Amrungil! I have been worried about you!" Legolas panted.

"I am fine Legolas. I have been in good company," Amrungil answered.

The elf smiled and regarded the Prince, "Your Highness. I hope you are well."

Legolas recognized the elf at once and bowed his head, "I am well thank you. How are you faring?"

"I have been having a lovely discussion with Lord Elrond's daughter, and enjoying the painting of Rivendell's forefathers," the elf answered with a slight incline of his head. 

"It is quite lovely," ,he Elf Prince said, his eyes studying the dimensions of the painting. "I am sorry to interrupt, but it is almost time for morning meal. Lord Elrond was concerned for Amrungil and wanted to know if she wanted to eat in her room."

Amrungil smiled at Legolas, "I do not think that is necessary. I think I would like to eat with my Father."

Legolas smiled broadly and extended his arm to Amrungil, "May I Milady?"

"Of course," she said, taking the arm of the Prince. "I need to change clothes though. I do not think it would be appropriate to wear my gown from last night after I slept in it." Amrungil turned quickly to the elf and asked, "Are you going to join us?"

The elf inclined his head, "I will shortly Milady. I must first allow the healers to interrogate me and give me a full lecture on venturing without them."

Amrungil smiled, "I will see you soon. If the healers give you any trouble, tell them you are to meet Lord Elrond and his daughter for morning meal and they do not like tardiness."  
  


The elf smiled and bowed his head, then started in the opposite direction, his steps slowed, but still light and hardly making a noise.

When Amrungil was sure the elf was gone she asked Legolas, "You two know each other?"

Legolas's face grew grim as he escorted Amrungil to her room to change, "He was a messenger from my home of Mirkwood. Many years ago, while delivering a message from my father to Lord Elrond, he was attacked by men."

Amrungil swallowed hard and asked, "Many years ago? But, why does he still pain so?"

Legolas bright eyes were dim and shadowed as he regarded her, "The Men broke him. They broke his body and left him for dead. When he was found, he begged for death, but my father called for Lord Elrond and together, they were able to mend the damage caused."

"But, he has a bandage on his head. Is the wound not healed?"

Legolas stopped at the door to Amrungil's room and turned to her, his face sad, "He is ashamed. Ashamed of what was done to him and of what he allowed to happen."

Amrungil regarded the elf for a moment and asked slowly, "Ashamed of what happened?"

 "Many of the bones of his body were shattered. It took a long time for them to heal properly. But the worst, at least to him, was that the Men did not like differences, so they cut his ears."  Legolas lifted a long slender finger to his ear, tracing around the point, "He wears the bandage to hide the damage done, which Lord Elrond and my father could not repair. He has remained here, afraid to venture far in fear of Men. Though all wounds are long since healed, he is to remain under the strict care of the healers."

Amrungil felt a wave of pity and nausea wash over her. She could imagine the feeling of violation and helplessness that must have been suffered, having been through several forms of the torment herself.

"You must promise me something, Amrungil," Legolas said. When Amrungil nodded her understanding, he continued, "Never speak of what happened. Do not let him know that I told you. Do not ask him of his past and remind him of the pain. Please."

Amrungil shook her head in compliance and disappeared into her room to change. While she changed her gown, her mind raced at what it must be like for an elf to hide himself from those around him because of what someone else had done to him. As she dressed, thoughts and feelings intertwined, then paralleled her own life with that of the other elf's. The understanding of what he was going through, and his feelings, made hers that much more clearer, and a new sense of self emerged.

When she returned to the Prince's side, dressed and freshened up, she smiled, and realized her life seemed to be in brighter focus. The turmoil over the past few days seemed to melt away, and things began to click into place as doubts and troubles dissolved.

As the two made their entrance, Amrungil gazed around the room. People dotted along the two long tables that faced a grand table that seated Lord Elrond and his sons, who were currently engaging in rather rough horseplay. 

One twin had the other locked into a hold that restricted his movements, which were being directed by the human brother, who had a strange gleam in his eye. The room erupted with laughter and threats as both twins ended up flat on the floor, tangled together, and their human brother laughing at their ill attempt.

Legolas motioned towards the end of the large table that seated Elrond and explained, "You may sit anywhere you wish."

Amrungil turned to the Prince; her eyes bright for the first time since the Elf Prince met her and replied, "I would like to sit by my father."

Legolas's eyes widened, then a huge grin broke over his face as he escorted her to the main table.

Lord Elrond laughed at his sons, shaking his head and asking what curse was put upon him for enduring such childish behavior. His laughter was cut short when Amrungil stood by his side. He glanced up to her face, which was unreadable, then rose from his seat and bowed his head slightly.

"I am sorry for the confrontation and hurt that was caused to you. I do not wish you any more grief than what you already bear. Please, if there is anything you wish for, all you need do is ask," Lord Elrond said.

"There is one thing I would like," Amrungil said, letting go of Legolas's arm and staring straight into familiar gray-green eyes. When Lord Elrond nodded, she added, "I wish… for my father to hold me."

With his eyes full of tears, the Elven Lord wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tightly against him. The room was instantly quiet, even the twins stopped threatening their human brother as they watched their father embrace Amrungil.

Minutes passed, though it seemed only seconds when Elrond pulled away from his daughter, his face as bright as the sun itself. He called for the best wine brought from the storehouses, the best dishes prepared, the best songs to be sung by the most talented of Rivendell.

Amrungil laughed and stared at her father, her heart so full of love she felt it may burst. She was stunned when the Elven Twins and their human brother approached and embraced her, welcoming her openly into their homes and hearts, and slightly dismayed at the promise of their practical jokes. Though earlier she felt threatened and wary of them, she felt a strange connection to the band of brothers, and wondered if it was what normal families felt for one another.

Amrungil seated herself by Lord Elrond, his twins on his other side. Legolas sat on Amrungil's other side, beside him, sat Strider, who was avoiding his twin brothers since they remembered their previous feud and began to threaten him again. 

After the food was served, Amrungil noticed a small elf enter and take a seat at the far end of the hall, his head bound. He smiled up at her nodded his head and began to eat.

Amrungil's attention was drawn back to her table as one of the twins threatened Strider with a firm lashing when he was mended.

Legolas interrupted their argument, "All is well, Strider, they will not hurt you while your father is watching."

Strider's face flushed red as he glared at the Elf Prince, "I do not need Ada to look after me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  


"Better watch how you phrase that Brother," a twin taunted, "You are perfectly capable of putting yourself _IN trouble."_

"Shut up, Elladan," Strider snapped, scowling at his brother.

"Yeah, he may have to get _Father to take up for him," Elrohir teased._

Strider stuck his tongue out at his brothers from down the table, "I do not need father to take up for me. If I am not much mistaken, I am the one that has to take up for _the two of you_!" Legolas sniggered and Strider glanced at him and added, "And you too, _Prince_ _Troublemaker!!"_

"Do not get me into your argument Human!" Legolas snapped playfully. "I do not think Lord Elrond needs another childish elf or human at his table."

Elrond shook his head and said in a rather high voice, "You four will give me gray hair!"

"Oh, Father! That would be a great look on you!" Elrohir chimed in with a grin.

Elrond put his head in his hand and sighed, "Kids."

Amrungil snickered and watched the twins get into an argument about who should get first crack at hurting Strider. She wondered how she will fit in with this bunch, or how Elrond still keeps his sanity. Her attention was drawn away when Strider asked if anyone was up to a friendly competition his voice mocking and full of mirth.

"Come on She-Elves. Do not let the human frighten you," Strider chided. "We will make the rules simple this time."

Elladan scoffed, "Good, then maybe _YOU can understand them!"_

"Great!" Strider nearly shouted. "Legolas and myself against you two!"

"Oh no!" Legolas shook his head and held up his hands dismissively. "Do not go volunteering me, Strider. I have learned my lesson of having you as a teammate."

"Oh come on, you are not still holding the waterfall incident against me, are you?" Strider asked innocently.

Legolas's cheeks turned a slight pink as he busied himself with his plate, "We are not going to talk about that."

Amrungil watched the pink patches on the Prince's cheeks grow and prodded, "What waterfall incident?"

"YEAH!?" chimed in the twins in union with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Strider's voice was dramatic and full of amusement, "Oh, he did not tell you?"

"Shut up, Strider," Legolas warned.

The twins leaned over the table to get a better look at the now fully blushing crimson Prince and egged Strider on.

Legolas turned brilliant blue eyes upon the human next to him and said in a low threatening voice, "Do not even think it Human, or I will have to punish you."

Strider patted the Elf Prince on the shoulder and nodded with a straight face. "I completely understand, Legolas."

The elf prince inclined his head in appreciation and returned to his plate.

"I mean, if the world had found out that I fell off a waterfall, and got snagged  on a branch and had my leggings hiked up while I swayed in the breeze, I would be embarrassed too!" Strider blurted out and beat a hasty retreat from the table as the Elf Prince's eyes grew huge and the others at the table burst out in laughter.

Legolas turned to Elrond and said with a voice even and sincere, "Lord Elrond, I regret to inform you that I must severely hurt your son. I may not leave much to be recognized."

Elrond collected himself after laughing so hard tears pooled in his eyes, "It is quite understandable, Prince Legolas. As I understand, there is already a list started on who gets to him first. I suggest you use your influence to be first in line."

"ADA!" Strider yelled from across the room, not believing what the elf lord had just said. "I thought you would take up for me, afterall, I am only mortal!"

"Ah, but you said so yourself my dear son, you can take care of yourself," Elrond answered then broke out into laughter again as Elrohir sprinted from the table towards his brother yelling, "Get his legs first!"

"And be sure to tell them about the time you grabbed that snake and it bit you high on the upper thigh," Legolas taunted after the now screaming human fleeing from his Elven brothers.

"What?" Elrond's eyes reflected his mirth and surprise.

"On a hunting trip, Strider thought it fun to play a trick on us with a dead snake. Unfortunately he did not realize that there is more than one snake in the world and he grabbed a live one by mistake. It did not like being treated so roughly and bit the only place it could," Legolas's grin turned wicked. "It bit him_ HIGH_ on the upper thigh."

"My goodness!" Amrungil gasped. "Was it poisonous?"

"No," Legolas said matter of factly, then turned and flashed another demented smile, "But we felt he needed a lesson, so we insisted it _was_ poisonous, and that he needed to do some necessary precautions to prevent it from spreading."

Elrond inwardly sighed, but asked against his better judgment, "What were the precautions or do I want to know?"

Legolas's grin faded and a slight pink hue tinged his cheeks again, "They were completely harmless Lord Elrond, but highly embarrassing and not fit for polite conversation and the company of ladies."

Elrond rolled his eyes skyward, and held back the laughter that wanted to burst out of his chest. He had known some of the things his Elven sons had tormented their human counterpart with, and could only imagine the scenarios that involved the Prince, who was older and much more mature and childish in his paybacks and '_innocent pranks'_. And truth be told, the Elf Prince had a knack for never getting caught or leaving evidence to his guilt for those to find.

A loud shout echoed down the hall resounding the fact that the twins had caught their younger brother and was doing some fairly loud revenge on him. Elrond sighed, shaking his head and raised his voice, knowing full well his sons would hear him.

"If Strider has reopened wounds, or has suffered any more injuries, the ones responsible will face MY consequences!"

Silence broke out over the room. Eyes wondered, ears perked, and breaths seem to come at a slow even pace.

Quietly, one by one, Lord Elrond's sons filed back into the room. Elrohir sporting a new hair style that resembled a porcupine, Elladan rubbing his chin where a small bruise was beginning to form, and Strider, stumbling awkwardly and favoring his sore shoulder and a bruising eye. Each went to their seats as gentle as the wind on the meadows, not daring to look their father in the eye.

Elrond glared at his children in a look of clear paternal un-approval. "Finished?"

"Yes Ada," the trio chimed in, sounding quite remorseful.

Amrungil smiled at the scene, then turned to see Legolas watching her. She cast him a curious look, one that he answered with a small smile and bow of his head. The two continued their conversation with the Elven Lord long into the mid-afternoon.

As the day wore on, Amrungil learned of her mother, the history of Rivendell, and of her new family, and was especially interested in hearing the overview of the human now claimed by the elves as one of their own.

Lord Elrond skirted around the details of Striders' parentage, only giving brief descriptions and telling mostly of the times the human had growing up surrounded by Elven kind. Strider remained silent at his adopted father's side, laughing at some of his childhood antics and focusing on his plate when the subject of his parents were discussed. 

When the food was cleared and stomachs full and satisfied, people began to leave the great hall, mingling about, talking avidly about what transpired the past few days, and attending to the regular duties and spreading the new gossip.

Elrond rose from the table and held out his arm to his daughter. Amrungil smiled and allowed the Elven Lord to escort her around the grounds, walking slowly and talking about the things they have witnessed, encountered, and would some day like to see. Amrungil's heart soared as her father talked about the Undying Lands, and the perfection that awaited across the sea. 

As the two walked the grounds of Rivendell, the twins and human had started on their taunting once again, this time accompanied by the Elf Prince, who was telling everyone details of a certain snakebite in a compromising place. After threats and retaliation were issued, the four retreated out onto the grounds to prevent further injury and possible punishment by the Elven Lord.

All during the teasing and horseplay, Legolas kept a watchful eye and open ear for Amrungil. Though he knew she was safe with the Elven Lord, he had learned that even Rivendell was not as protected as he first believed it to be. Any sign of dismay or danger, the elf Prince was ready, and would come to her aide as fast as he possibly could.

Amrungil learned of her half sister, who was visiting her grandparents in another Elven realm. She learned that Elrond's most trusted advisors were traveling abroad, gathering and bartering with foreign tradesmen for ingredients for Elrond's healing storehouses.

"Ah, Glorfindel will be most pleased to see you return," Elrond smiled.

"He knew of my mother?" Amrungil asked with a smile that seemed a permanent fixture upon her face.

"It was he who helped bring you into the world," Elrond gestured to a bench hidden in a leafy alcove and continued when they had seated themselves comfortably, "Your mother had difficulty during your birth. Glorfindel aided us during her labor, and helped me prepare medicine for her weariness and pain.  He had never witnessed the miracle of life before and after holding you in his arms, immediately became your second father."

"My _second father_?" Amrungil gasped in shock. 

"He would rarely leave your side, young one," Elrond said, his mind drifting back to the times he would awaken to find the Elf Warrior cradling the bundle in his arms and sleeping peacefully in the nursery. "It took him some time to understand how babies grow and develop. It took him a full two months to realize one does not play with a child that has just eaten. Though sometimes I wondered if you did not enjoy decorating him with your dinner."

Amrungil groaned and placed her hand over her mouth, "How awful!"

"No, it was very amusing," Elrond laughed, then his face turned saddened and drawn, "He was so devoted to you, that after you were thought lost, he spent the next decade roaming through the forest and mountains looking for any clue as to where you had gone. He simply could not believe you were gone."

"Then I shall have to surprise him,"  Amrungil smiled, "Shall I eat plenty to continue my tradition?"

Elrond looked slightly stunned, then laughter burst from him, echoing all around the alcove and lifting into the trees high above. The sound melodious and heartfelt as it wound its way around to those within earshot.

As the sun faded, its golden light turning into a rose tint, and touching the mountains with splashes of coral and red the whole of Rivendell was privy to the return of Lord Elrond's daughter and her acceptance at her heritage.  Rumors of her past and reluctance to join the elves became vivid and imaginative, some becoming more so with each retelling. 

Elrond had taken Amrungil several circuits around the beautiful wooden place; those they passed bowed their heads and then whispered as the two disappeared from sight. As the day wore on into night, something nagged at the back of Amrungil's mind, a question she could no longer refrain from asking.

"Father, that elf that attacked me…. What became of him?"

Elrond's face became stony, unreadable, "He was banished."

"Banished? From Rivendell?" Amrungil's voice wavered a bit, but she fought to keep it steady.

"He has been banished from Elven kind everywhere. No elf may talk to him or take him in. He is an outcast, branded a threat and unworthy of sanctuary. He is to roam freely about Middle Earth, never to return to any Elven refuge or journey to the Undying Lands." Lord Elrond's tone was clipped and rough.

"He can never go home?" Amrungil asked sadly.

"No. He has done a great injustice. He may never journey on the sea."

Amrungil remained silent as they walked back to the main center of Rivendell. Her mind rationalized that the elf had deserved his punishment. His actions warranted death in many cultures, but somehow, the thought of him being banished from his own people, to never set foot on the paradise that beckoned him from across the sea, in some strange way, it felt wrong to inflict such a punishment.

Night descended like an inky cloud over Rivendell, its presence seeming smothering out the heavens that shined brightly with stars. The darkness seemed more foreboding, crueler, harsher. Maybe it was the feeling of loneliness, or abandonment, or even just plain pity for the elf, but Amrungil's heart weighed heavily in her chest as she went to her room to change for dinner banquet.

As her door closed, Amrungil's thoughts saturated her mind. She did not see the figures hiding in shadow, laying in wait to strike out on the unsuspecting.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

AN: There is one, maybe two chapters left and then it's a lovely break for me and then a weekly posting of some short ficcies until I can get this beast of a LONG fic tamed a bit.

I just wanted to thank each and every one of the lovely people who review and let me know what they think. giant squishie hugs to all and an elf in thanks You all are just wonderful! Couldn't ask for better support and encouragement! 

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I have VERY busy with work and then feeling rather under the weather. I hope to not make ya wait for the next posting for long, but do forgive me if its not as fast as you would like. Alas, FF.net, work, illness, and just daily chores don't give enough time for one to enjoy the stretches of their imagination and the feedback that lovely people give them. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen The End

**Dragonfly:** Yes, I am the queen of cliffies. :D Unfortunately, this is the last chapter, then I'm taking a bit of a break and then posting short ficcies once a week. Then when I'm out of material, I will hopefully have the LONG fic finished, or at least put on the comp to be beta'ed and then start uploading.

**Pirate-chicha:** I have seen Pirates 7 times now.. and still going. EG Got a lovely collection of pics going from the movie and from the premieres… I should frame them all but man, I would go in debt and run out of wall space!

**Elenillor****: Ya welcome for the elf. They do come in handy don't they? EG I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks for all your wonderful feedback and great emails!**

**Tithen**** min: Yes, I feel much better now. Great how chiropractors can make the pain go away. :D  I have plenty of practice with cliffhangers. I used to write for the school paper and sometimes I would do short stories and 'whodunits' and would always leave the answers until the next issue. :D Glad you like the story and I Hope the ending doesn't disappoint ya.**

**HalandLeg4ever:** Glad you like the story. I'm currently working on a LONG Haldir fic, and Legolas will have a small role in it… he's in like a chapter or two. Hope to hear from ya on it!

**Faila**** gamgee of sandy downs: hehee… you figured me out! I love to stress out the readers.. keeps them guessing and coming back for more. I just hope  the next couple little fics I wrote and will upload soon will be as welcomed as this one has. Thank you!**

**Littlesaiyangirl****: Was there any doubt Legolas would rescue her? EG And the banishment was harsh, but there is a reason for it and everything will be explained out in this, the last, chapter. Glad to hear Amrungil is learning fast… she does have elf in her afterall. :D Hope you like the conclusion.**

**Irish QT**: well this is sadly the last chapter of the story. I thought about making a couple short ones, but I wont punish the readers any longer. I hope you enjoy the conclusion and I hope to see ya around for the other fics that are coming soon!

**Frodo:** I hope you had a great vacation! Sadly this is the last chapter so be on the lookout for the upcoming fics that I will be posting in a week or two. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and feedback!

**FaerieQueen**: This fic takes place a year or two before the Council of Elrond… and lets face it.. when family is together, they act up. If there was 'important company' then kids tend to behave a bit better, but when its just family and best friends like Legolas kids resort to their childish behavior. :D And Strider is always refered to as such because as of right now, NO ONE knows of his heritage.. that comes out in the Council scene. Hope all that makes sense. And I hope you like this conclusion as well. :D

**Starlight**: yeah, all the evil cliffhangers got the better of me, but now I feel MUCH better and ready to wreck more havoc on the lovely place called Middle Earth. EG ELVES BEWARE! 

**Supergurl15:** I wanted to put a 'accident' in there but didn't want it to be TOO extreme or graphic.. it tends to be better when the readers let their imaginations run away with them. Glad you liked it!

**Gwyn****: Sadly, this is the last chapter… so I hope you like it!**

**Friendoflegolas****: Yeah, she kinda HAD to fit in…. And thank you SOOO much for your wonderful review! Hope you like this one as well!**

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Three figures lunged out of the darkness knocking the unsuspecting girl to the floor. Stars winked before her eyes as she fought to comprehend what was happening. A rough hand wound its way into her hair and jerked her head upright to stare into the faces that surrounded her.

"Why did you come here?!" one spat angrily with a husky male voice.

Amrungil cried out, "Please, do not hurt me! PLEASE!"

"Because of you, my brother has been banished! Tell me why I should show mercy?!" another snarled, a long sword gleamed in the dismal light.

"I did not know he was your brother," Amrungil started.

"He was OUR brother," the one holding her hair growled in her ear and jerked her head back to reinforce the words. 

The last figure stood partially hidden in shadow, his voice soft and full of sorrow, "He was my son. I will now never see him again, or meet him in the Undying Lands."

"I am sorry," Amrungil whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sure you are!" one of the brothers shouted, his eyes gleaming malevolently in the semi-darkness.

"Are we to kill her here?" the first brother asked of the father.

"I think that is a good plan," the other brother answered gruffly, pulling a dagger out of its sheave and placing it next to Amrungil's throat. 

"Let her go," came a soft voice from the doorway.

The three elves looked and saw that in their haste, they missed the door being opened and a small elf with his head tightly bound now stood in the open doorway, "And why should we?"

"Because she has done you no harm. Has not committed evil against you," he answered taking a few steps inside the room. The door behind him was quickly filled with warrior elves. "And I brought friends to ensure you do not harm her."

The three elves surrendered immediately against overwhelming odds, their faces still screwed up in looks of extreme distaste against Amrungil. The one holding her hair thrust her forcibly away from him, as if she was contaminating to his person.

 As the guards took them away, the elf with a bound head helped her to her feet and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine," Amrungil answered, "How did you know to come and bring guards?"

"I heard your shout of mercy and called the guards."

Amrungil smiled, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. The elf blushed a deep scarlet, which contrasted his white bandage and fair face.

"What was that for?"

"For helping me."

"I would have helped anyone in that situation. There was no need for reward," he said, his eyes falling to the floor.

Whether he was trying to hide his face, or to distract his eyes, Amrungil couldn't tell, only that the move was something the elf didn't expect, "You are a brave and wise elf."

"I am not brave nor wise, Milady," he said, his voice dropping to a mere whisper, "And I am no elf. Not anymore."

"When I was scared and frightened, my mind confused and my heart twisting without a sense of direction, you talked to me. Helped me see things I thought were mere imagination. Things I hoped to be, but feared they were not. Oh, you are very wise and brave my dear Elf. And you are most certainly an Elf, of that I have no doubt."

Hard sapphire eyes rose to meet gentle gray-green ones, "I have not been an Elf for sometime…"

His words were cut off by Amrungil placing her fingers over his lips to silence him, "Do not think your physical appearance is what defines you. You are defined by your actions and your heart, both of which, my dear Elf, you have shown a brave abundance of."

Footsteps interrupted any more conversation as Lord Elrond and Strider rounded a corner, tailing after a furious Legolas who looked like he was on his last nerve. Elladan and Elrohir shuffled in the back, trying to catch up with their father's strides.

"What happened?" Legolas demanded, slightly panting for breath.

Amrungil regarded the Elven Prince for a moment and said, "I have been rescued once again by this elf." It suddenly struck her that she didn't know his name, "What is your name?"

"Nimesul, Milady," he answered.

Amrungil smiled as she extended her hand, "Please to meet you, Nimesul. I am in your debt."

Nimesul took the offered hand, and laid a gentle kiss upon the wrist, "It is I who am pleased Milady."

"I would like to know what has happened," Lord Elrond interjected somewhat irritably. 

Nimesul and Amrungil explained to the Elven Lord what had transpired. Legolas shook his head, his jaw set in anger, his hands balling up into fists. Elrond stood transfixed at the actions of the elves, his mind reeling over the idea that not once, but twice people from his kingdom had done an act of treason against him and his house. Elladan and Elrohir both wore faces of grim hatred, their postures identical as they glared after the retreating backs of the offenders, their ire doubled to those that threatened their sister. Strider swallowed a large lump in his throat, hoping that the three Elves he had known as his family would resolve their anger peacefully. He secretly doubted the kingdom could survive another tirade of the Peredhil trio.

When the explanations were finished, Amrungil turned to her father, her eyes searching out his. 

Gray-green eyes flickered slightly, then hardened in a stare that clearly stated that they would not tolerate such behavior, "They are to be sentenced to the same fate as their kin."

Amrungil's face saddened, "Father, may I ask why they would be punished in such a harsh fashion?"

Elrond's eyes focused on her face, his expression a mix of anger and confusion, "My dear daughter, they have attempted to harm you because of the actions I have taken against their kin. They would have killed you because of what I had done."

"So you believe that punishing them as well is the answer?" Amrungil questioned.

"They have committed an unspeakable act," Elrond said in a tone that would have made others rethink a rebuttal. 

"They are upset. Scared. Missing their family. They are confused and hurt," Amrungil shot back.

"They tried to kill you!" Elrond's voice rose along with his temper. His mind wondered how his daughter could defend such actions, when they almost cost her own life. "I will not have others lash out against me and use my family to seek retribution! I will not lose you again!"

"Then you are condemning them to a fate worse than death!" Amrungil snapped, her face flushing in outrage. "Is that what you want? To see your people banished and never to return to their loved ones? You wish them to suffer the same fate as you once endured?"

"It is not the same!" Elrond's voice rose higher as his temper got the better of him.

"Yes it is," Amrungil said softly, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Do not argue with me, Amrungil!" Elrond said, his voice lowering to a more normal level, though his eyes still flashed dangerously. "Though you have been away all your life, I will not tolerate you raising your voice and speaking to me in such a manner. You will compose yourself properly and I will hear no more arguments from your lips."

Amrungil felt her anger rise once more and stood transfixed at the sight of the now fuming Elven Lord. With a curt voice she said, "I wish some privacy so I may change."

Elrond withdrew from the room, his robes billowing behind him in a fury that mirrored his own internal struggle. Elladan, Elrohir and Strider left quietly, their mouths agape at the tone and tongue they just heard. Legolas nodded shortly and existed in a diminished fashion, not wanting to irritate the already frustrated girl. Nimesul remained behind, his eyes watchful.

Amrungil growled out in frustration and then noticed the quiet elf still at her side, "What?!"

"I am sorry, Milady. I just have never seen anyone stand up so forcefully against Lord Elrond, especially in defense of someone who tried to kill them."

"I am not defending them. I just understand where they are coming from," Amrungil said pointedly. "I have witnessed the exact thing from the people I lived and served for many years. With time they see reason and are able to put their hearts to rest. They are just upset and angry. They will come to terms with what has happened and accept what their kin have done."  
  


"I do not believe you know as much as you think you do," Nimesul said, his lip curling slightly. "Elves have deep bonds with their family. There will never be enough time to heal the wounds of abandon when one is forced to forget their loved ones." Amrungil's eyes flashed with anger as Nimesul added, "Which is why Lord Elrond behaved the way he did. Without question he welcomed you back home and has done what he thought was right to protect you from those that would do you harm."

Amrungil stood, her jaw set defiantly, her mind jostling over the words Nimesul had spoken.

With a brief nod Nimesul left the stunned girl in silence.

When time came for dinner, Amrungil opened her door to find Legolas standing, waiting outside her door patiently.

"Milady," he said, offering his arm.

"What were you doing, Legolas?" she asked, accepting the arm and walking down the hall with the prince at her side.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," Legolas said, though his eyes flickered and he tensed slightly.

"Alright? No, I am not completely alright," Amrungil said, her voice strangely pitched, "But I think I will be, at least I hope I will be."

Legolas looked at her curiously, studying her face. He couldn't pinpoint the difference, but knew that something had changed. The fight she had with Elrond was indeed momentous and not something a lot of people could say they have done and lived to tell the tale.  The twins had hurried to the Princes' room and whispered at great length with him and Strider, all of whom thought it was some sort eerie dream state they all shared, having seen Elrond bested and Amrungil not cower down at his will, which was usual when dealing with the Elven Lord. The Mirkwood Prince couldn't identify the feeling, but he knew that the fight, though heated as it was, had brought about a change in Amrungil. For the better or worse, he had still yet to see, but felt a strange unease nag at his mind.

The two entered the hall and sat down in their seats beside Lord Elrond who was still looking distinctly ruffled. The room filled with the usual buzz of conversation, whispers and gossip exchanged, yet the head table remained dissonantly silent. Every once in awhile, the twins or Strider would cast their glance down the table, their expressions clearly curious as to the change in demeanor of Amrungil and the stern expression their father had permanently fixed upon his face.

When the food had been cleared away, Lord Elrond stood and silence blanketed the room.

"It is with a heavy heart that I address you tonight. Earlier there was another attack made on Amrungil's life."

Murmurs flitted around the room, rumors began to blossom.

"With great sorrow I announce the punishment. Please bring forth the guilty…" Elrond began, then fell silent as Amrungil rose from her seat.

"I know I am a strange to you all. I know that my presence here has caused unrest among you," Amrungil said as some heads nodded in agreement, others in denial. Her voice rang loud and clear, "Therefore, to ensure that there are no more ill feelings, I will be leaving your company."

"What!?!" Elrond nearly shouted. "Amrungil, though we have disagreed,  I must insist…"

Amrungil's eyes reflected those of her fathers and she interrupted, "I will not change my mind on this. Please do not try to persuade me father."

"Why would you do this? Why!?" Elrond was now just a few inches from his daughter, his eyes boring into hers, unaware of the three attackers that had just entered under heavy guard, expecting to hear their punishment.

Amrungil turned to the three as they stood before the head table, their faces masked with ill disguised hatred and pain. Feeling her father's hand on her arm, she made a decision and stared at each of the attackers. 

"You say you know of your brother and son?" The eyes of the attackers burned in answer. "Yet you do not know what he has done to me. Many years ago I was a slave to a very cruel man," Amrungil felt all eyes on her, including the bewildered ones of her father. 

"My master had made a pact with some Elves, and I was to be part of their bargain," Amrungil focused on the elf that claimed to be the father, "Your son was one of those elves that made a deal with my master. At first they found enjoyment out of my suffering, bowing to their wishes and obeying their every command. But they soon grew tired and decided to take their pleasure from my body."

Amrungil felt her father's breath blow across her face as he exhaled angrily, his temper rising once again. She paid no attention to him; instead, her gaze lingered on the elf that stood agape in front of her.

"Your son was gentler than the others and tried to stop the others from their actions, but after a time he became like them and played their games.  _Your son forced me to his bed," Amrungil turned to the two that claimed to be brothers. "If I tried to escape, I was punished accordingly. When my master would hear of such disobedience, he too would see to my punishments."_

Strider and his Elven twin brothers sat with a look of mingled fury and disbelief, their minds burning with the thought of an elf acting in such a manner. Legolas remained rooted to his seat, his emotions high, and his fight response begging to be sated. The idea of such pain and suffering on another being caused by an elf was unthinkable to the Prince.

Amrungil looked out to the sea of Elven strangers, their eyes wide with shock and loathing, "You may think that worthy of justice, and I would agree, but my heart tells me otherwise now."

Elrond stared at his daughter, his voice completely gone unable to make a sound.

"When my father told me of the punishment of your kin," Amrungil returned her attention back to the three elves in front of her. "I felt that it was deserved, but now I fear I made that judgment premature."

"I understand what it is like to feel alone, abandoned, unimportant. I too have suffered the same feelings, for many years, seemingly without an end. I found myself in one bad situation, then to another, and felt there was no one that would help me, or care for me, or even love me."

Elronds' eyes misted in tears as he listened to his daughter, his heart wrenching in his chest with a cataclysm of pride and resentment.

"Then I found an Elf Prince who helped me, even though I was a stranger to him," Amrungil turned to face Legolas, a smile was on her face and thankfulness glistened in her eyes. "And though I had been hurt by his kind before, I began to trust him, and accepted his help and friendship. For that I am very thankful."

She bowed her head slightly to the now slightly blushing Elf Prince, who returned her gesture.

"And if that was enough, I was lead to Rivendell. A place full of Elves, strangers who would stare at me, whisper behind my back, though they pretended to accept me into their world."

Some eyes fell to the floor in shame, but no one took notice.

"Then the most extraordinary thing happened. I found a family I did not know I had. I was welcomed and embraced by the very strangers that I had feared. I found a father and brothers, and learned of my mother, who I do not remember."

Amrungil smiled at her father and added, "But I still did not feel as if I belong here."

Her attention turned to Nimesul, who was seated further down the hall, flanked as always by two healer elves, "I met an elf who was the wisest soul I have ever met. In a short time, he taught me to appreciate everything, to take nothing for granted, and to follow my heart, all in a span of a few words, wrapped in silence.

"And now, now that my heart feels free, lifted of a burden that has lasted my life, I feel that now is the perfect time to tell my family I love them, but that I can not stay," Amrungil looked to her father, her eyes now filled with tears. "I will never be accepted here, no matter how much you insist I be welcomed. I have made a decision that I hope you not only forgive me for, but also respect."

Elrond only stood silent before his daughter, his lips slightly parted, his eyes pooling with tears, his hands shaking.

"I can not imagine the pain of loving someone so much and then losing them forever. You must have suffered so Father, but I feel that punishing another person in such a way is not humane," Amrungil said, her hands enveloping her Elrond's. "I have lived that pain my entire life and I would not wish that torture on another, not even an enemy. Therefore, I wish to ask for forgiveness, and ask you to allow their kin back."

The three standing before the head table stood with their mouths ajar, unable to comprehend the words that Amrungil was speaking, "I ask that he be returned to his family, and that they are pardoned against acting out when their hearts were in so much agony."

The sound of silence thundered in the air, almost painful to the ears. Every eye was on Amrungil, standing before her father, pleading for an individual that had caused her so much suffering, and Lord Elrond, who stood at a loss for words, unable to comprehend his daughter's plea.

"Please Father. I ask that you allow him to return with a full pardon," Amrungil asked again, her voice softened, her eyes mirroring her fathers. "If you pardon him, I ask that he be allowed to sail to the Undying Lands."

"I can not lift such a ban my daughter," Lord Elrond began, "I do not have the power to undo that which is already done."

"You are Lord of Rivendell. You have the power to change your mind if you so choose," Amrungil prodded on.

"Why do you wish him to sail to the Undying Lands?" Elrond asked.

"I have suffered long on these shores. I wish to feel the sea beneath me, and see the Undying Lands. I can feel the call with all my being. I have for a long time, I just never knew what the call was," Amrungil smiled, her hands holding her fathers as she placed them over her heart.

Elrond felt the beating of his daughter's heart and felt it match the rhythm of his own. He understood the call to the sea, having the urge to sail for many centuries, "But why leave the family that loves you? Why not stay with us?"

"You know as I do that I will never be happy here, no matter how much I love my family. I know you feel the call of the sea as well, and that you fight it with all your being. With all the pain and suffering I have endured here, I would like to sail to a place free of hurt and turmoil. Where I can make a new life and enjoy my time of living."

"I can not make you stay," it was more of a statement than a question, but nevertheless, the Elven Lord bowed his head in acceptance of his daughter's wishes. "There will be a boat leaving at weeks end to sail to the Undying Lands. I will see to your passage."

"And for the others as well?" Amrungil asked softly.

Elrond glanced at the still shocked elves before and then nodded, "I do not know why you would ask for their forgiveness, but I will honor your wishes My Daughter."

Amrungil looked to the elf that claimed to be the father of the one banished and inclined her head, "Will you and your sons accompany me on the sea?"

The elf blinked furiously, coming back to his senses and said, "Yes Milady. We have grown weary of this world and would like to return home."

Amrungil walked around the table and motioned to the guardian elves to remove the bindings on the three. When they were free, she took the fathers hands in her own and smiled, "I would be most honored for your company. Please know that I am truly sorry for the grief that has been caused."

"My Lady," the elf interrupted, "I must ask of you. Why would you pardon my son if he has done such terrible things to you? And why be so kind to us, when we would have killed you in retribution? We do not deserve your mercy."

Amrungil smiled, "I have seen enough misery. I think it is time for a change. It is time to put the past behind us, forget it and move on. There are better things to do than to hold a grudge and cause pain to another."

"Then it is I who should apologize My Lady, Amrungil," he said, clasping her hand tightly in his and drawing it close to his chest, "I am sorry for the pain you have endured. I am sorry for all your suffering and I ask that you accept my humble words, and also, accept my vow to your protection for what you have done for me and my sons. I…. _we_ are grateful and will never allow harm to come to you. You have my sworn oath."

"And mine as well," the two sons behind their father said in unison, placing their hands over their hearts.

"And an honorable one to hold," Amrungil said softly.

The three smiled awkwardly, then favored Amrungil and the high table with Elven gestures of gratitude and left a shocked hall to find their kindred and prepare to leave Middle Earth. Amrungil seated herself by her father's side once again, and talked with him deep into the night.

By the weeks end Amrungil had been given a host of flowers and tokens from the elves of Rivendell. Some serenaded her with beautiful ancient songs, others carved elaborate jewelry from precious stones, some stopped her as she walked and gave her blessings for a safe journey, ashamed for their previous actions and thoughts against her.

On the evening of her departure, Amrungil laughed, danced, and enjoyed the company of the elves. Rich food was served, spiced wine was abundant, and the evening rang out with merriment and excitement. 

With the festivities in full swing, Amrungil thought it was time to celebrate with her family, and asked her brothers for a dance. One by one they slinked across the dance floor light as air, laughing, joking, singing along.

As night descended, Amrungil was asked to dance by a very appreciative elf, one who had recently come out of banishment and asked forgiveness for his previous actions, and vowed his life to her protection. The father and brothers of the elf surrounded them, showering her with appreciation and allegiance of their lives to her wellbeing. 

As the party wound down, the elves that were leaving for the shore began to gather their lanterns and light them with a whispered magical word. Those that were remaining behind celebrated the life and times of the elves, though in their hearts they mourned the loss of so many that were leaving. The woodlands that nestled the Elven community seemed to mourn the passing, dropping leaves like tears upon the ones departing the shores of Middle Earth.

As Amrungil hugged and kissed her family, she smiled through her tears, "Good bye brothers. May you always journey safe and keep your eyes to the heavens. Love you father. Thank you for my life and for allowing me into your home and heart."

At the end of the line stood Legolas, his eyes bright enough to shine through the darkness. Amrungil wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered her thanks in his ear, "Thank you. Thank you for helping me find my family. Thank you for being my friend. And thank you for protecting me."

"It was my privilege Amrungil. Journey safe," Legolas replied, his eyes unfocused and watery.

Amrungil paused briefly, wondering who was missing, then she saw a familiar form emerge though looking differently, "Nimesul?"

The small elf smiled and bowed his head. Amrungil stared at Nimesul, who had taken off the bandages that had wound around his head. She saw the once elegant, smoothly rounded point, broken by the tear that had been inflicted. The top portion, the points had been completely severed. A jagged line now ran the width of the ears; the tear and stitch scars marked the healed area from the injury that made the tops of his ears wrinkled from the scar tissue.

"My Lady," Nimesul said with a slight bow.

"I was hoping to see you before I left," Amrungil said with a wide smile across her face.

"My Lady, I am not staying behind. I am coming as well." 

"What?!" Amrungil gasped.

"There is nothing here for me. I have decided to go home. I have missed it so," Nimesul smiled, his hand holding up a small lantern with a soft bluish glow. "And I believe your father trusted your care with no other."

Amrungil turned to the now grinning Elf Lord, "Father?" 

"I could not in good faith allow you to leave without knowing you would be in safe company. Nimesul has agreed to travel with you. My heart is now lighter. Journey safely my daughter," Elrond whispered in Amrungil as he embraced her one last time.

"Thank you, for all you have done," Amrungil said, her voice choked by tears. "I love you."

As she pulled away from her father's embrace, Amrungil looked to her family and added, "I will see you again in the Undying Lands. I will await you with a happy heart."

The twins nodded sadly and cast their eyes down. Strider offered a small smile and nod then turned his gaze to his Elven brothers. 

"And you too, Legolas." Amrungil added.

"I will journey when the time is right. I look forward to seeing you again Milady." Legolas bowed.

Amrungil smiled one last time and started behind the procession of elves making their way to the shore, their beautiful songs haunting and sweet, aching to the soul as they left the shore for eternity. Nimesul walked by her side, his face alight by the dim glow of the lantern.

As Amrungil vanished from sight, Lord Elrond turned to Legolas, his face somber, "You do realize what is ahead?"

"I do," Legolas's eyes lingered to the spot that Amrungil had disappeared.

"I feel my heart lighter, yet more burdened," Elrond confessed. "I am happy my daughter will be out of danger, but I dread what is to come."

Legolas turned to the elder elf, his blue eyes brilliant, "Middle Earth must be warned of the threat of Mordor. The forces of evil will not be contained for much longer. They will soon spread over the lands destroying all in their path."

Elrond nodded, his eyes becoming shadowed with worry, "I agree. We need as much information as possible to plan our defenses." He turned quickly to Strider, "Estel, please find Gandalf and ask him to come. Tell him it is urgent."

Strider nodded and swept off with his twin brothers flanking him in silence.  
  


"What do you need of me?" Legolas questioned.

"Go to the Misty Mountains. Find the creature Gollum. He will know of which we speak." Elrond said, then added, "But first Prince of Mirkwood, I would ask you to please go to Lothlorien and ask Arwen to return. I do not want to lose another daughter. She is to return home, to prepare to leave for the Undying Lands where she will be safe."

Legolas nodded and began to formulate his trek. With one last look into the darkness, he whispered, "Valar protect you Amrungil. And may we meet once again upon the shores of Belegaer." With a sad face, his rested his right hand over his heart and set off to begin his journey, his heart hoping to cast itself upon the shores of the Undying Lands.

The End 

· ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ 

AN: Well there you have it. It is now completely FINISHED! What do you think? Was it good? Did it flow well? Did the ending totally catch ya offguard? I'm sad to say that its over, yet I'm thrilled that it finally ended… but alas, time and writing does go on… and the muse speaks frequently.  I hope everyone enjoyed the fic and I want to send a HUGE THANK YOU to each and every one that reviewed and a special THANKS to Cassia and Sio for their approval of the elf weakness I used.

I will upload a short story in a week or so, so be on the lookout for it. After a well deserved break, with life and work willing, then I shall return to the uploading with another long fic, that has yet to be titled. sighs For all the Legolas fans out there, he WILL make an appearance in the long fic, but will not have a big part of it… maybe two chapters worth, if that. The main focus will be Haldir and his bros, with Galadriel and Celeborn and a slew of other characters. Hope to see ya'll then!

Oh and before I forget…. To those that reviewed saying it was a MS…. blows raspberry TOLD YA IT WASN'T :P


End file.
